Dark Dynasty
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: Cora unknowingly fulfilled her bargain to the Dark One, she bore him a child. However, due to a realm jumper who is desperate for a savior and a couple of memory charms, she's unaware that she was ever pregnant. Fate, however, decides to intervene after Harry Potter's first year.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for reading _Dark Dynasty. _This story takes place in the summer after the first year in the HP universe and in the middle of season two inthe _Once Upon a Time _universe. This will be AU, certain events and characters will be changed based of the events in this story. Obviously, I don't own either of these properties. I want to thank njchrispatrick for posting this challenge and supporting the writing process of this story.**

**MJ**

Prologue:

Deals cannot be broken. That was something Cora learned the hard way.

Something that could utterly ruin everything she had worked for if Henry ever found out about it. She suspected his father thought as much. He had sent them to this forsaken palace after all, that was in the middle of freaking nowhere.

It was apparently a honeymoon present.

Sure it was.

Cora knew that when she announced her pregnancy only weeks after the wedding the king had been counting to discover the date of conception, and she couldn't exactly blame him. God knows, she would suspect with how showy she and Rumple had been.

But still, he should've had the guts to outright say it rather than to send her and her new husband to paradise.

Well, paradise if you liked being in the freaking middle of nowhere which Cora didn't.

It was just unnerving.

The only thing she was glad of was that the imp hadn't heard of her condition. She was sure that, if he had, he'd already be here to collect.

It was nice to know that her father-in-law wanted everything to be hush-hush when the inevitable came out.

She was sure he expected the babe she was carrying to be have the same scaly skin of its father, or something else that would obvious declare it the Dark One's heir. Perhaps his eerie gold eyes? Personally Cora thought it was ridiculous, but she still had thoughts of the what if's.

However, as much as she had these worries, Cora tried to reassure herself that all would be well with this child. She did not want to what happen to her eldest to happen to this babe. She could not bear it.

Cora still wondered what had become of her little girl. Was she happy? She didn't want to think about the fate of another child, even if it was his. Although, she had to admit that Rumple was probably a better father than the Gardener. At least he had wanted to be with her and had wanted a baby. However, he was not what Cora wanted. And as far as she was concerned he would not raise this baby.

It would be Henry's. An heir to the crown. Fifth in line, admittedly, but Cora could work on that, and no one could stop her, not even Rumple. If he confronted her about it she could lie. Of course, she knew Rumple. He wouldn't stop pushing, especially when he felt like she owed him something.

His child.

The child she was carrying in her womb. Cora did not know how she was going to just get around that.

"You could give the child to me."

She turned around to see what appeared to be a wizard of some sorts. His flashy gold-colored robes made her wrinkle her nose in dismay.

The wizard laughed at her expression. "_He_ wears leather pants."

"They're at least tasteful." Cora countered before she added. "Who the hell are you?"

"Names aren't important." The flamboyant wizard responded enigmatically.

"They are important." Cora snapped. "You should know that _he_ taught me that."

"Yes, he has taught you a lot. And then some." He said, his eyes staring at the obvious bulge of Cora's belly.

"What is it to you?" She asked. "Why do you want my child?"

"The Greater Good." The wizard stated. "That, and to give you a happily ever after, princess."

Cora had to control herself from rolling her eyes. She would never have a happily ever after. She was very well aware of that from the time she pulled her heart out. However, she wasn't going to tell the old codger that. She'd just see what he'd have to offer. That was another thing Rumple taught her; always listen to the offer, and then twist it into something you could make worth your while. She had a feeling that while the wizard was no Dark One, he would be powerful enough for something.

"You're thinking about my offer, aren't you?" The man asked, an off-putting twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"I need to work on my poker face." Cora responded. "But yes, I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. Or I'm at amused with you and your silly robes."

"I need a savior." The man replied.

"I'm not the selfless type."

"But your child could be."

Cora laughed. It was ridiculous; the mere thought that any spawn of hers and Rumple could be remotely selfless.

"I'm not kidding," said the man. "I sense great power from your womb."

Cora once again had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. "If that's the case, why do you think I'd give you the child?"

He laughed. "Because he ruins your plan here. Oh Cora, I know your ambitions to be queen. And believe me; the Dark One's child is not going to get you there."

"Yes, the Dark One," Cora muttered. "Who says that he'll let you take the child?"

"Because he doesn't know." The wizard replied. "And he won't as long as that spell I put around you and the child lasts. That's why he hasn't found you, child. Not because some king banished you to some honeymoon palace. However, if you don't want to make a deal—"

Cora scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Blackmail, how perfect. But if I comply for you I'll get my… what did you call it? Happily ever after?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. No one will remember this child that knows of it. They'll merely think that you and Henry decided to take an extended vacation."

"And the Dark One?"

"As I said before, he'll never know." The old man smiled. "Now what do you say?"

"Do you really think I'm that heartless?" Cora asked, a little appalled at how easy the man thought she could be manipulated. Though she had to admit his offer was very, very tempting. But she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Not after her daughter.

The wizard looked at her. "I know you are, my dear. I saw what you did to your last child."

"Get out," Cora hissed, not wanting anything to do with the man. She could care less if he could make her problems disappear, if he was the reason that Rumple hadn't been sniffing his nose around her pregnancy. He had to bring up the baby; the daughter she couldn't keep even though she had desperately wanted to.

"Oh, I'm not leaving, Cora," he said with a smile. "Not until we have a deal."

"If you think you're getting my child," She hissed as she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. "You're….you're…"

"Crazy," The wizard said with a smile as he looked at the now incapacitated Cora. "I hardly doubt that, my dear. Why, you're in no condition to be talking. Now let's have that baby. I need my savior."

"You won't take it," Cora whispered before blacking out from the pain.

"But I've already had." The wizard answered, smiling, before Cora passed out.

When she up, she didn't remember anything. Not about the baby. It was just as the wizard said; she had her happy ending. Well, as happy an ending as a heartless queen could have. And the wizard, well, he had his savior.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the adds and reviews. I'm glad that you guys are excited. Keep it coming****. Right now, I'm planning on trying to update the story at least once a week—things could change depending on how long it takes my beta to edit chapters and how long it takes me to write. **

**MJ**

Chapter 1: The Dursley's Great American Adventure

_Boston, Massachusetts_

Harry Potter decided that he hated airports.

He supposed if you weren't a freak, in the words of his precious relatives, it wouldn't be so bad.

Dudley seemed to be having quite the good time. But, unlike him, Dudley got to sit in first class during the eight hour long flight across the ocean and didn't have an aisle seat.

Though Harry would concede that the plane ride beat any day at the Dursleys. Even if the man who sat next to him hogged the armrest and the dinner tasted like cardboard. Harry could actually attest to that since Dudley had forced him to eat cardboard one time.

Something Harry did not wish to remember

What was so bad about the airport was that Harry found himself entirely dependent on the Dursleys. As bad as Privet Drive was, at least he could be somewhat independent. He knew his way around the neighborhood and the Dursleys pretty much left him alone unless it was time to eat or Petunia had company and needed her house/garden to be perfect.

You'd think at the airport, he'd pretty much be left alone. But no, the Dursleys were ultra paranoid, the cure of which was apparently picking on Harry.

Harry was not amused.

Seriously, if he really was the root of all evil like the Durselys were making him out to be, then they really shouldn't pick on him. But anytime he said something like that or mentioned that he might perform a spell or two that he learned at school that year, well, Vernon—the tub of lard—didn't take kindly to it. Neither did Petunia either. But she couldn't backhand him like Vernon could. Although, she could find some sadistic chore for him to do.

Dudley, on the other hand, was more often than not pretty oblivious to any sort of witty retort Harry had. And if he did suspect anything, you could remedy the situation pretty fast by pointing out what was on the telly at that point of day.

"Bloody Americans," Vernon said for what had to be at least the fifteenth time since their plane had landed (an hour ago).

"So uncivilized." Petunia added, frowning at a girl whose hair was dyed pink. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Petunia caught it. "You think you're smart?"

"I didn't say anything, Aunt Petunia."

"You didn't have to." She snapped. "I see it written all over your freakish face."

"Mummy," Dudley interjected, interrupting this family bonding session. "When are we going to get to the hotel? They have satellite, don't they? I can't miss my show."

"We have to drive a little bit, darling." Petunia soothed. "I'm sure if you miss it, it will be on in reruns."

"But I don't want reruns." Dudley whined.

His cousin was twelve-years old and yet he was whining worse than he was when he was six. Seriously, it wasn't like he was missing _Doctor Who_ or anything; it was just a stupid cartoon.

"There's a pool at the resort we're staying," said Petunia, trying to lighten up the mood as Vernon steered the rental car onto the highway.

"It's cold outside." Dudley continued to whine. "Why did this conference have to take place in stupid Maine? I wanted to go to California. That's where all the movie stars are."

"More freaks." Vernon muttered.

"Not everyone's a wizard." Harry piped in, biting his lip as soon as he said the barb.

He could see Vernon's face turning puce in the rearview mirror. "What did I say about the 'W' word, boy?"

Harry sighed, "Sorry."

"Oh, you will be," threatened Vernon before turning his attention back to Petunia, "Pet, do you have the map?"

"Map?" His aunt asked, confused.

"Yes, map. You know, so we won't drive to California where all those nutters are."

"Daddy, not nutters, _stars_!"

"Most of them take up the dole, Dudders. Walking around the streets. The wankers."

Petunia waved a hand in a dramatic fluttering motion. "Vernon, your blood pressure!"

Vernon ignored her and continued his tirade about lazy Americans. The map was quickly forgotten.

Harry's opinion about the country he was currently lost in was rather neutral. Not that he had seen much. Just girls with edgy haircuts, a rental car agency, the outskirts of Boston, and now middle of nowheresville Maine. But at least the hotel had a pool, right?

It wasn't like it was Hogwarts.

God, Harry missed his school so much, and his friends too. It was the first time he really felt like he belonged, or sort of had a feeling of belonging. Though, to be honest, he often wondered just how much he belonged in Hogwarts. Sure he could do spells, but something about using his wand just didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it. Same with his friendships, which was ridiculous because Ron and Hermione were great.

It was probably because he never had friends before.

How sad did that sound?

He didn't even want to think about it. Instead he decided to play the game of how long it would take Vernon to realize his gaslight was on. Would it be before or after they got to civilization? Personally Harry was hoping for after, because he did not need to hear a rant about how despite having a McDonalds on every street corner, America was not that convenient when it came to having useful things like petrol stations.

Of course, Harry had no such luck. And of course Vernon's rants lead to a hysterical Petunia and a disillusioned Dudley who was claiming he only had thirty minutes until his show started.

"Its all his fault," Vernon called, his attention turned back to Harry.

Now would be the time to take out the invisibility cloak. If—well, he did have it with him. Since it was currently in his trunk back in Privite Drive, Harry didn't have that luxury. He had to be visible on the pick on Harry rant.

Goody.

He should've bought popcorn.

After years of this sort of garbage, Harry knew that the best thing to do was to just sit there let Vernon rant and try, just try, not to let him get to him. Of course, sometimes Vernon just pushed things too far. And Harry felt like there was almost a switch of sorts that was being set off.

Where Harry would be downright ruthless.

Of course, this usually got him locked in the cupboard more than anything else. But occasionally he might get a barb past Vernon or sometimes his accidental magic would get the best of him.

When he was younger, he didn't know it was accidental magic though. He just thought it was a random case of good luck. Like Vernon randomly tripping when he attempted to chase Harry. Or Harry being able to turn invisible out of nowhere. Of course he knew what it was now, and a year of Hogwarts curbed a lot of accidental magic.

"You think you're so smug, boy. One year of that freak school and you think you can get away with anything."

Harry didn't say anything.

This seemed to send Vernon on a bigger tangent about how Harry was being blatantly disobedient.

Harry had had enough. "Pay attention to the road, Uncle Bernon."

"What?" Vernon asked turning a shade of puce before turning around again.

God, Harry could use some chocolate right now. He was getting a bit of motion sickness. It probably didn't help that the roads were horribly paved, either. Where were they?

It was too bad he couldn't use magic. He did know how to use a _Point Me_ spell. Well, the theory behind it. It was technically a fourth year charm but he did occasionally read further in the books, though he wasn't a walking library like Hermione.

Seriously, he loved reading as much as the next person, but he would never try to memorize the entire Hogwarts library—a little ridiculous and not that practical, especially when some of the books were pretty worthless. Like really, who thought that a book on magic fashions of the eighteenth century was really an educational read? Besides Hermione, and maybe Professor Dumbledore who wore probably some of the most bizarre clothes Harry had ever seen.

"Boy, aren't you going to say something?"

"Pay attention to the road." Harry repeated.

"Not if you're going to do something freaking to me." Vernon spat.

Much to Harry's surprise at this point Petunia decided to speak up. "The boy does have a point, Vernon. It's obvious we're lost. And you're almost out of petrol. We should probably try to find some sort of town soon. I don't want to be caught in the middle of nowhere."

"Where not going to be in the middle of nowhere," soothed Vernon. "I know just where we are, Pet."

And where would that be, Harry thought, the middle of nowhere? Somewhere in Maine.

"Vernon," Petunia said, beginning to sound a touch frantic. "I think you were supposed to make a right turn awhile back."

"It's all his fault."

Of course, when you can't find any other excuse for your stupidity.

"You think you're so funny boy? Well, if you're so funny zap us to Augusta."

"Vernon, no." Petunia said surprisingly defending Harry for the second time today. "I know this is America but if the car appears out of nowhere—"

Harry wished he could zap them to where they wanted to get going so that maybe he could run off to the cabana area or some part of the resort where the Dursleys wouldn't be in close proximately. Really, the last thing he wanted was to be with them. But try telling Vernon that. He and Petunia kept arguing about being stuck in nowheresville until they ran completely out of gas.

And then they were just sitting there.

In the middle of the highway.

Like sitting ducks waiting for some speeding car to come along and rear-end them.

Like the whole get a map before you got on the road thing, this seemed to go by Vernon's head. To be fair to him, he was already worked up into a wicked temper tantrum at this point. And the fact he was out of gas seemed to make him lose all sense of logic.

And of course he turned all his aggression on Harry instead of telling everyone to get out of the car and try to push it to the side of the road so that they wouldn't get into a wreck. And of course as fate would have it, a ridiculously expensive sports car that was speeding decided to hit them at that moment. And Harry saw black.

* * *

><p>When he woke up there were lights all around him. And he was no longer in the car. He was in a bed. And he heard beeping. And God did his head hurt. So much.<p>

What was most surprising though was that when he opened his eyes everything was eerily clear. And he didn't have his glasses on.

For as long as he remembered, Harry had been blind as a bat. If he didn't have his glasses on, he probably couldn't tell you what color your hair was. But now he could see everything. It was obvious that he was in a hospital room. A private hospital room. Something the Durselys would never have paid for.

He also noticed that there was someone in his room. Not a doctor or a nurse, but a man in a rather expensive looking suit who was staring at him. He smiled eerily when he noticed that Harry was awake.

"I see you've woken up." The man said.

Harry noted he had an accent, Scottish. He tried not to think much of it. There were lots of Scottish people in America, just like there were lots of English people and for that matter people of other nationalities. America wasn't called the great melting pot for nothing. Still, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit relaxed that there was someone close to home in his room. Albeit, a stranger.

"Where am I?" Harry said noting his own voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Storybrooke, Maine." The man answered, his eyes not leaving Harry's face. "You were in automobile accident, do you remember anything?"

"Just Uncle Vernon throwing a tantrum." Harry said. "He is okay, isn't he?"

"The other riders of the car are fine." The man replied. "Just in for observation. You on the other hand…"

"I feel fine." Harry said.

The man shook his head. "No, you're not. Trust me when I say that…err…Harry."

"You know my name?" He asked.

"Your—Petunia decided to share that information with us." There seemed to be a look of disgust that came over the man's face when he said Petunia's name. Harry couldn't blame him. Knowing Petunia she probably told the man something about how long his hair was or that he was show-offy with his expensive suits. Or, for that matter, she might've called the entire town freaks since Vernon didn't have enough common sense to not pull over and get rear ended by a freaking Porsche.

"What's your name?" Harry found himself asking.

"Gold," answered the man. "Mr. Gold."

"So, are you my doctor?" Harry asked because he couldn't figure out why else the man was in there.

The man laughed as if Harry had said something hilarious. "No, I'm not a doctor."

"Then why—"

"Why am I here?" Mr. Gold began, scratching his chin. "That's a good question. What do you know about your parents, Harry?"

Harry looked at Gold more carefully. Was it possible that he was a wizard? By the way the man was dressed, you wouldn't think so. Most wizards seemed out of place in muggle clothes, let alone muggle designer suits. However, there was something about Gold that definitely didn't ring muggle. Deciding to see what Gold would do, Harry decided to use the Dursley's version of how his parents died. "They passed away when I was a baby in a car accident."

Gold shook his head. "You're not a good liar. That's a surprise."

"I'm not lying," Harry snapped, his sizeable temper flaring up. "They are dead."

"Actually," Gold snapped. "They're not."

Harry was quite pissed now. He always had a massive temper, and it had gotten him into loads of trouble. He wasn't sure where he had gotten it from; James and Lily were apparently rather laid-back. "My mother sacrificed her life for me, they're dead. Trust me."

Gold started laughing as if Harry had something that was utterly hilarious, which was ridiculous because there was nothing hilarious about what happened in Godric's Hollow all those years ago.

Harry glared at him, feeling his eyebrow twitch in anger. "I don't see what's so funny about my mum dying."

Gold shook his head. "Because that woman wasn't your mother."

"What? Of course, Lily Potter was my mother. Everyone says I have her eyes. She's the reason I lived with Petunia for all these years."

Gold shook his head, "She's not your mother."

"Okay, then who is?" Harry hissed. Gold must have seen something amusing in his expression, because his lips turned up slightly in amusement.

"A woman named Cora." A look of disgust came over his face.

"I take it you don't like her very much."

"No, no, I don't. Especially since she gave away my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes," Gold tilted his chin up slightly and looked down his nose at Harry. "My son. You. You're my son."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Preview: We find out how Gold knows about Harry.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for those who support this story, I appreciate all the adds and reviews. Here is the next installment. Enjoy.**

**M**

Chapter 2: Heir of the Crocodile

Being alive for over three hundred years old meant that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't really ever surprised anymore. Okay, there were some exceptions. First Belle, and now Harry.

He had another son. A son he didn't even know existed and who, by the way his relatives were acting, probably wasn't treated the best.

He should've known about Harry, the boy's magic was strong. There was no way that Cora could've backed out of their deal, despite what she thought. But nope, he didn't even know about the young boy who was currently was sleeping in the bed near him, in one of the more expensive private rooms at Storybrooke General, and he probably wouldn't (ironically) if it hadn't been for Cora giving him that blood globe.

Oh, Cora. She would be dealt with for giving away his boy soon enough. But now he had to concentrate on his child, who had almost died a couple of nights ago (would've died) had Rumple not been there.

He looked at Harry, now that he had removed the glamour that someone had inadequately applied (seriously, what mortal wizard thought that he couldn't see through their spells?) it was quite obvious he was his son and Cora's.

The boy hadn't seen himself yet; since he had been unconscious in the days that Gold had known him. But he looked vastly different than he did than when he was brought in with those poor glamour charms. It would take a bit of an adjustment, Gold thought. There was a part of him that almost left those spells there, but given the extent of the injuries, Gold had no choice but to remove them.

As well as those nasty blocks on his son's magic.

Whoever did that—and Gold had a good idea that it was his ex—was going to pay.

He hadn't seen Cora since she had given him the blood globe. Cora probably thought he was on the other side of the world right now, looking for Bae. And while Gold still had ever intent of finding his oldest, he had a slight change of priorities right now. He had to make sure Harry was okay, and given the state that he was in when he came to Storybrooke General, it was going to be a while before he could begin his quest to find Bae. Especially with Cora being somewhere in town.

Yeah, he wasn't going to let that woman anywhere near Harry. She had made her bed long ago giving him away like that.

When Gold had first seen that the blood globe was pointing to the hospital, he had hoped beyond hope that Bae was there. He remembered rushing to the E.R., wondering where his son was, when the only people he saw were the Dursleys.

Of course, he didn't exactly know what was going on at the time because Cora had somehow managed to hide his son's existence from him.

That evil minx. He really needed to think about what exactly he was going to do to her. The wraith that he sent after Regina just seemed like too good of a fate for Cora. Perhaps, he should send her to his father's land and let her deal with that brat.

He couldn't do that, not even to Cora. But there had to be something he could do.

He just remembered how broken Harry had looked in the emergency room. That incompetent oaf, better known as Whale, seemed aghast at what to do and was talking to the Dursleys about their options, which included some experimental surgery.

Of course, with Whale there was always some experimental surgery. Even before the curse broken and he knew that he was Frankenstein, he always wanted to do something radical.

Thank God, Gold could just zap himself well if he ever got injured. Which was why Whale was probably flabbergasted when he saw Gold standing there in the ER.

"Mr. Gold," He greeted warily. "I didn't think there was a board meeting today?"

Oh, yes, Regina saw fit to make him a member of the hospital board before the curse. And apparently, it was the status quo after the curse.

Gold just sneered at him, "There's not. I'm here for other business."

"Is it about—" He stared at the Dursleys. It didn't take a genius to know that they were an odd sight in town where no new people ever came in.

Gold just rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

Of course, he wasn't going to tell him the real reason that he was there, that the blood globe had alerted him that a descendent of his, one of his heirs, was in the building. But there was no Bae or anyone who resembled Bae in sight—since for all Gold knew his son could be the same age as him now or older.

Whale sighed, "Right now's really not the time, Gold. The boy's in serious condition.

"Yes, for Jenny Craig maybe. But he looks none the worse for wear." Gold said, looking at the obese blonde boy.

The woman heard that remark and gasped in outrage. Whale sighed as he walked closer to where Gold was standing so that they could have a more private conversation.

"I'm not talking about that boy," Whale corrected. "I'm talking about the one in the other room. He might not make it Gold. His blood, it's…it's different."

"There's a boy in the other room?" Gold perked up. Maybe that was his Bae. "Can I see him?"

"You know I can't do that, you're not family."

It might not have worked on Whale like it did on Regina, but with a dirty look and one 'please' he managed to get into the boy's room.

And that's when he noticed the glamour. Gold was shocked; these were supposed to be mundanes. Normal people from the land without magic, but it was as clear as day that the boy had some sort of spell on his features. Gold rolled his eyes; such spells didn't work on him since he was the Dark One. But it was still interesting, even though the boy wasn't Bae.

Of course, Harry's face was full of abrasions from the accident, but it was still obvious that he was his and Cora's.

His hair was the same rich chocolate brown that Cora had, but with a slight crimp to it that Rumple had in the Enchanted Forest. His mouth was pure Cora, as was his chin and shape of the eyes. But the rest, that was all Gold. He looked remarkably like Gold; it was unsettling that he couldn't recognize his own blood from the very first glance.

What sort of father was he to not recognize his own son?

It was also at that point he noticed that there appeared to be some sort of block on the boy. Now, that was very interesting.

Putting a block on someone's magic was very dangerous and could only be accomplished by someone with a decent amount of power. Gold was interested; why would someone put such a block on the boy and begin to remove it?

That's when he noticed it. His magic, it felt familiar to Gold's. However, that was impossible. There was only one Dark One. But the more he felt the boy's magic, the more he noticed it was slightly different. It was like his, and then like hers as well: Cora's.

And then it all clicked.

He had a child with Cora.

Gold frowned for a moment. How could she have hid this from him? He was the Dark One, the most powerful being in all the realms. Unless, she pulled a Blue Fairy and sent their son to a different realm. But why, and why did she send him alone?

Whale interrupted Gold's thought process, nudging his shoulder slightly. "You need to go. He's in critical."

Gold held out his hand. "I will take care of this."

"You are not a medical trained professional, Gold." Whale began slowly.

"Yes, but as I believe you well know Victor, magic is better than science. Now, I want you to go talk to whoever it is to get this boy in a private room, the nicest one you have. I'll be taking over his care."

"Why?"

"Never you mind," Gold answered cryptically, giving him a look that only the Dark One could give. "Just do as I say."

Whale nodded in defeat and left the room. Gold shook his head as he looked at his child and began to heal him. Thank God he had his magic back. He wouldn't trust Whale to put a bandage on the boy, let alone perform the various surgeries that the child would need if he didn't have the Dark One as a parent.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A voice spoke when he had nearly completed the first round healing. He turned around to see his former pupil and sometimes archenemy and his son's big sister—well, technically little sister though (obviously) Regina was now several years older than the boy laying beside him.

He sighed wearily. "What does it look like I'm doing, Regina?"

"You're healing that boy. The boy from the different town, but why? He didn't make a deal with you, did he?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Gold snapped. "I'm assuming there's a reason why you're here."

"To check on the strangers in town, obviously," replied the Evil Queen. "I got Whale to put the boy's relatives in for observation, so they won't see anything strange. Like, for example, the town miser healing their nephew."

"I am not the town's miser; they hate you just as much as me, if not more."

"I doubt they hate me more than you."

"Oh, really, dearie? Weren't you the one who cursed them for twenty-eight years?"

Regina scowled, "Oh, I'm sure you've done your fair share of misdeeds to tick them off too. Now, what's the deal with the boy? I thought that you would be jumping at the chance to kill them all, not save them.

"Did your mother ever tell me about her relationship with me?" Gold questioned, ignoring the kill comment. He would tear the world apart before he allowed another one of his children to come to harm.

Regina frowned. "Ugh, thankfully no. That is something I do _not_ want to know about. Why are you talking about my mother?"

Gold gestured to Harry. "Look at the boy."

Regina looked at the boy for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Oh, God, Mother. What have you done?"

"My thoughts exactly. You haven't seen Cora, have you?"

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Regina asked, ignoring the question.

"Regina, she abandoned your brother, my son. If I sent a wraith after you for kidnapping Belle, what do you think I would do to her for something like this?"

"She probably had her reasons," Regina defended, biting her lip. It was obvious that she did not believe her own words.

"Come on, Regina. Would you abandon Henry?"

He struck a nerve. Despite the fact that Regina tried to act like nothing got to her. Henry did get to her. Especially since he was disgustingly Team Charming these days. "No." She snapped. "You know I wouldn't. She left him with _those_ people?"

"I can only assume as much." Gold said with a heavy sigh. "They're that disgusting?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I wouldn't even curse Snow to live with them."

"If they were that bad you would curse Snow to live with them." Gold said.

"I've developed a slight conscience. Those therapy sessions with that bug have done wonders."

"If they have then where's your mother?"

Regina sighed. "She's at the vault. I can talk to her."

"I don't want her knowing. I don't want anyone knowing until I can figure this out."

"What about Belle?"

"Belle of course is the exception, save for you." He glowered at her. "And honestly, I'm not too happy about you knowing."

"I won't do anything," Regina said. She sounded oddly sincere. "I know how it is to grow up with Cora as a mother, and I don't think he's ready to deal with her yet. And I want to know if she abandoned him."

"Well, isn't it obvious? She didn't want to deal with the consequences of her deal. Not that Harry is a consequence; he is a child. A child that should've been raised by his parents, or at least his father."

"Yes, I actually agree with you on that. I don't know what mother was thinking. Wait, I do. She was probably thinking about the crown. That was all she ever thought about."

Gold didn't say anything; instead he looked at the boy. _His_ boy. "There's someone else involved Regina. She didn't do all of this herself."

"What do you mean?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Someone put a poor glamour spell and some blocks on his powers. Someone from this world."

"But I thought this was a world without magic. Isn't that what that idiotic fairy told you?"

"She's an idiot, so who knows."

"I'll see what I can find out."

That conversation had been three days ago, and Regina still hadn't found out anything. Harry still hadn't woken up either. Not that Rumple was that surprised based on how long it took to heal him; he expected a long recovery time. He still wanted to talk to his son, though.

Like Regina promised, she kept pretty much everyone away from him. The only Storybrooke resident who remotely knew what was going on was Belle, and she didn't know everything.

He really didn't think he could tell her until Harry woke up.

He had called her and told her that he wasn't going to be home a lot because something came up. She knew he was searching for his son, so she didn't press. She just didn't know that he had found his son.

A different son than he thought he'd find.

Since becoming the Dark One, Gold had never really felt nervous in his life. But he didn't know how he was going to talk to Harry. He really didn't know much about him, other than the bits and pieces he was able to hear from the boys so called relatives, who seemed not to care one bit that Gold had taken over their supposed nephew's care.

That was going to have to be addressed at some point, but first there was Harry. He needed to wake up. And imagine to Gold's shock when he found the boy's eyes open staring at him.

His eyes, they were just like his. Well, the Dark One's, though with a touch more humanity. But the color, there was no denying it; that bizarre shade like molten gold

Harry seemed a bit off-guard, which made perfect sense and Gold tried his best to be calm—yeah, that was easier said than done. However, he couldn't keep a straight face when he saw the resemblance to Cora when the boy was angry, and when he heard that Harry's mother died for him.

Well maybe his adoptive mother did, but his real mother wouldn't. Rumple knew Cora. Heartless that one was. No, he wouldn't let her near his son, not after what she did to him.

Though he really did wish he would've had a little more tact in dropping the paternity bomb. The way Harry was staring at him, well, the boy looked horrified.

"No," Harry stuttered. "James and Lily Potter were my parents— not you and some lady who abandoned their kid."

"She gave you away," said Gold. "Believe me, if I was there it never would've happened. I didn't even know you existed."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have proof."

"Don't I? When you came to the hospital it was very obvious that someone had put some sort of glamour on you and blocked your magic. Imagine to my surprise when I recognized your magical signature. You are the Dark One's heir. My heir."

"The Dark One?"

"I forgot that this was the supposed 'Land Without Magic.' Long story short, I'm a very powerful sorcerer. You seem to have inherited some of that power. I'm guessing that whoever Cora dumped you with wanted your power."

Harry frowned; obviously this hit a nerve as if something was clicking in his brain. "That's what—"

"That's what?" Rumple asked eagerly, leaning forward..

"It's nothing," Harry quickly corrected himself.

"Oh, it's something." Rumple interjected. "I know that look. You are holding back."

God, did he know that look. That was how Bae looked whenever he was trying to keep something from him. Thinking about Bae pained him; despite finding Harry, he still wanted to see his oldest and make up for what he did.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No, you're lying."

"Am I? Do you want me to conquer a mirror for you so you can see yourself? Because trust me, you look a bit different."

"Who says you didn't apply any charms on me yourself? You might be a die-hard Harry Potter fan."

Gold started laughing. While it was not the signature giggle of the Dark One, his normal laugh had an unnerving quality about it too. "Harry Potter fan. Seriously?"

Harry shot him a disbelieving look, the same one that he often gave others. "You don't know then?"

"Know about what?" asked Gold. "That I had a son with Cora? No, I didn't. And I have to say I'm not happy that I didn't get to spend the first ten or so years of your life with you."

"I'm eleven." Harry snapped, crossing his arms. "Well, almost twelve."

"No you're not." The boy was way too small to be almost twelve. Even Gold, who wasn't a large man by any means, was bigger than Harry at that age. And Cora, well, she was not a petite woman in height. Just look at Regina who was practically a behemoth in heels, something wasn't right. Gold hoped, for his son's sake, that the boy inherited her height.

"I am. My birthday's July 31st."

July 31st. That would be about right in accordance to when he and Cora last…Dear Lord, he already knew. He saw the magical connection and resemblance was uncanny. He had even done a magical blood test earlier. Harry was his. There was no ifs, ands, or buts, Harry was just going to have to accept the truth.

"Well, then," said Gold. "It looks like I have eleven birthdays to make up. Plus, one more in a couple of weeks."

Harry looked at him up at him, and Gold suddenly saw a lot of Bae in the boy's features. "You're not lying are you?"

"About being your father," Rumple asked. "I'm afraid not."

"So, she gave me up then?"

"Your birth mother, I can only assume so. Your mother, well, she doesn't like me very much."

"So, she gave me up?"

"She was stupid. Harry, I can promise you one thing. I know we've just met, but I promise you that I will never give up on you."

Harry shook his head; it was obvious that he didn't believe Gold, and it broke Gold's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up Next: Harry meets Regina.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Once again, thanks for reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites. As always, it's much appreciate and helps drive production levels.**

**M **

Chapter 3: Big Little Sister

Her name was Regina. She looked like she had to be at least thirty, but according to her she was his little sister.

This was way too much.

But as much as he tried to tell himself it wasn't true, Harry was beginning to think what Mr. Gold—no, his father—told him was the truth.

He wasn't Harry Potter.

God, he didn't even really have a real name since his real parents didn't get to name him. Well, his father. His mother didn't want him.

At least that's what his father had concluded.

And Regina, that was his older/younger (okay just sister), didn't seem to contradict his dad's story when he asked her about their mother.

"Cora's not the warmest woman," she admitted. "I wouldn't take it personally. It's just who she is."

"But she kept you," Harry pointed out.

Regina looked at him with pity. "It was probably better for you not grow up with Cora. She…she did some pretty awful things to me."

Harry didn't even have to or for that matter wanted to ask. He could just tell by the expression on Regina's face—whatever Cora, did it wasn't good.

He decided to tactfully change the subject. "So, I'm from a different land?"

"The Enchanted Forest," Regina said. "Yes, yes, you are. I don't know how Mother managed to get you to a different realm. I'm sure Gold will find out though."

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Harry couldn't help but ask. When his father introduced Regina to him, he could tell that there was some sort of tension there. Something had happened between them in the past, but at the same time they were oddly civil.

"Your father was my teacher." Regina admitted as tactfully as possible. "There's a lot of history there."

"Teacher? I thought he was a sorcerer.

"He taught me magic, and I imagine he'll probably teach you."

His sister could do magic, as could his father, and, he guessed, probably his mother too. In a way it felt great. He could finally have someone to talk to about magic besides his teachers and Ron and Hermione.

"So, you didn't go to a school then like Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Regina asked, caught off guard.

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's where I was going to school this year. You know, to learn charms and potions and stuff."

"Interesting." Regina muttered. "So, what have you learned?"

The next half hour or so was spent with Regina talking about his school. Harry told her about his courses, the school, being sorted into Gryffindor, and he even told her about his adventure with the Philosopher's Stone.

He surprised to see that Regina had a grim look on her face after she told him all of this. "So, let me get this straight. Your headmaster thought it was a smart idea to put a priceless highly sought out artifact underneath a school full of children?"

"Well, it was a trap—"

"A trap! Seriously?"

"It's okay though, Regina. Voldemort didn't get the stone."

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine. Did I tell you that I have a son about your age, Harry?"

He shook his head no. He really didn't know much about Regina. Only that she was his sister and that she would be watching him while his father had business to take care of. Honestly, he was surprised Gold left; the man had been in his room ever since he woke up. But apparently, he trusted Regina enough to leave Harry alone with her.

Regina sighed. "Parents don't like their children being used as bait, Harry. I'm sure that there are going to be words said with your headmaster."

"You can't tell Gold."

"Who says Gold's going to have words with this Professor Dumbledore? Seriously, what sort of name is that?"

"Regina, I'm okay. Please, it's no big deal."

She shook her head but didn't say anything as she looked at her brother. "Harry, it's not okay. I get what you did was good, but you shouldn't have done that; you're only eleven. Surely, your guardians told you this."

Harry shrugged. "I don't think they cared."

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina said in shock.

"Have you talked to the Dursleys?"

She sighed. "Well, not that much. I know they've been in the hospital for observation. Gold was planning on talking to them soon about some sort of custody arrangement."

"He wants me?" He was honestly shocked. He barely knew Gold. Sure, the man might've said that he was never going to leave him again, but Harry didn't actually believe it.

"Of course he wants you!" Regina exclaimed. "You are his son, and you're my brother. But he is willing to work with your relatives since you've lived with them all your life."

"No." Harry said quickly.

Regina gave him a weird look, "What?"

"There's no need to work out a custody arrangement." Harry said. "The Dursleys don't care. They would sell me if they thought they'd get any money."

Regina gave him an odd look, "They're your guardians. Of course they care."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, enough to make my bedroom the cupboard before I got my Hogwarts letter."

Regina froze. "Excuse me, are you saying you slept in a cupboard?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm in Dudley's second bedroom now."

Something came over his sister's face that was familiar to Harry—anger. She sighed for a second before she turned back to him and said, "Don't worry, you won't be going back there."

Harry shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters. No one should have to grow up in a broom closet."

"Cupboard," Harry corrected.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

After that Regina tried to make the mood considerably lighter by turning the subject matter completely away from the Dursleys and started about all the fun things to do in Storybrooke. Not that there was really much to do. He was rather curious about how, if they were from another land, were they even from Earth?

She kept mentioning her son, Henry, who Harry guess would be his nephew even though technically Henry was only about three or four months younger than him.

"Where is Henry?" Harry found himself asking out of the blue.

Regina seemed taken aback. "He's at his mom's. His birth mom's."

"He's adopted?" Harry asked. "Like me?"

"His adoption was legal." Regina seemed to want to emphasize this. "But yes, he was adopted like you."

Harry had a feeling, based on Regina's response, that she was not a fan of Henry's birthparents. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Regina stated primly. "My son is just interested in his birth family, and his birth mother finally decided to give him some attention. It's a phase."

Somehow Harry didn't believe that, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just asked Regina if they could watch the telly, to which she agreed.

There wasn't much on. Harry really didn't know much about television, especially American television, but Regina found a movie that she thought he might like and it was enjoyable enough.

"Do you like apples?" She asked suddenly during one of the commercials.

"What?" Harry questioned, caught off guard.

"Apples." Regina said again. "I make a great apple pie and I was thinking when you got out of the hospital…"

"Oh, yeah, apple pie sounds great. I've never had it before."

"Then you're in for a treat."

"Did she teach you?"

Regina frowned. "Cora, teach me to bake? God no."

Based on everything he heard, he knew he probably shouldn't ask about her. However, he was curious about the woman who abandoned him, just like he was curious about Mr. Gold. But least he knew things about Gold.

Not much, but enough.

The man was obviously loaded. The size of the room and Gold's suits were testament to that. He also knew that his father was involved with someone named Belle. Though, he had tried to keep that from Harry since every time she called he wouldn't pick up the phone if Harry was awake. Or if he thought Harry was sleeping he'd talk to her in hushed whispers.

Honestly, Harry didn't see what the big deal was. He knew his parents weren't and probably were never going to be together, and you couldn't exactly expect Gold to remain a hermit, but apparently Gold thought it was big enough to hide.

"Harry," Regina said breaking up his thoughts. "I know you want to know our mother, but there's really nothing worth knowing."

"What did she do?" He asked, "Besides abandoning me. You said she hurt you?"

Regina sighed. "It's a very long story. One you're not ready to hear yet."

"Try me."

"Your father would kill me."

"Mr. Gold? I doubt it."

Regina shook her head. It was obvious that she thought Harry was naïve, but he didn't see why. He had been around his father the past few days and, while he might've claimed he was a powerful sorcerer, the only magic Harry had seen him do was bark orders at the hospital staff. That didn't make him murderous.

"Really, Regina. I want to know how bad Cora is. She is my mother; don't I have the right to know?"

"No." Regina said. "I mean, yes, but you're only eleven, Harry. And I know you've seen a lot, but please you don't want to know all the horrible things Cora has done."

"Have you seen her lately?"

From what he knew, everyone from the old world was now in his. So, it would only make sense that Cora came to this world too.

Regina sighed, "Yes, I saw her recently, but she's gone now. And I don't know where. Believe me; I want to ask her questions."

"About me," He clarified.

"Yes. About you and there's some other stuff I need to talk about with Cora too."

"Where do you think she went?"

Regina shrugged. "Harry, she's probably not going to show her face again. Especially if she knows how mad your father is at her."

"Mad at who?" Gold hobbled in at that moment of time.

"Cora," said Regina. "You're back earlier than you said."

"The Dursleys were surprisingly more agreeable than I thought they'd be."

Harry shrugged. "Figures."

Regina just shook her head as Gold studied him. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"No reason," Harry said quickly, looking down.

"Oh, there's a reason. Based on everything you told me earlier about being locked up in a broom closet it really isn't that big of a surprise."

"It wasn't a broom closet," Harry cried, throwing up his arms. "It was a cupboard. And it was my room."

Yeah, that sounded a lot worse than he wanted it to, and he suddenly wished that he had just stayed silent, especially with the way Gold reacted. His body went rigid and he had a look that actually made him think that Regina wasn't full of it when she called him murderous. "You slept in a cupboard." He finally said, his voice ice-cold.

"Well, technically I sleep in Dudley's second bedroom now." Harry said quickly. "It's not—"

"Don't say it's not a big deal." Gold hissed, his eyes seemed to flash. "Oh, they're going to pay."

There was something about the way his father said that that sent chills down Harry's spine. Not that he particularly cared what happened to the Dursleys; you really lost any feeling of nicety for someone who thought a tissue was an impressive Christmas gift. But he still didn't think his father could be, well, scary.

Oh, he had heard that Gold was a big to-do sorcerer. Both he and Regina had alluded to it, but he didn't really believe it until now. Gold didn't look anything like any of the sorcerers Harry knew and he didn't act like any of the ones that were known to scare wizard kind.

The man read Fabric Today Magazine, for Merlin's sake. When Harry asked him about it he said he used to be a spinner in another life.

A spinner.

That was not dark sorcerer material. But as he looked at his father now, Harry had to wonder…

"What exactly did the Durselys do to you?" Gold demanded, looking at him.

"They didn't do anything. It was just the cupboard."

Regina shook her head at him.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You better just tell him." Said his sister.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry defended.

"Oh, really." Regina gave him a look that really made him wonder how, just how, was this woman supposed to be his little sister. "That's not what I thought earlier."

"You two talked?" Gold said, surprised. "You talked to Regina."

Harry looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Well, she is my sister, and she did ask about my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Preview: Gold confides in Belle and encounters the Dursleys. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for reviewing and adding this story to your lists. If you have a question, feel free to ask. **

**M**

Chapter 4: Not Dead Yet

Before the he was cursed as the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin was a bit obsessed with having his house perfectly tidy and in order. Part of the curse made him a bit of a hoarder, but he still lived in organized clutter. Albeit, he got Belle to do all the cleaning back in the Enchanted Forest.

Most people would be pretty surprised if they went into his large Victorian home in Storybrooke and found just how clean it was. Belle was when she first came here.

Seriously, his true love did not believe he could take care of himself.

Well, he had over three hundred years.

Speaking of Belle, she was there sitting next to him in the kitchen trying to get him to talk. But how could he talk? These past few days have just been, he didn't know how to describe them.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked again.

Rumple looked at her. Belle had taken the whole long-lost son thing better than he had. She was happy about Harry. Well, so was Rumple, but he didn't expect Belle to be, especially when he revealed just who Harry's mother was.

"I'm fine." He wasn't but he wouldn't tell her that, especially after the conversation he had with Regina earlier that evening about Harry's living situation.

Dear lord, he wished that he would've known everything before he talked to the Dursleys. Though, based on their behavior, he couldn't say that he was entirely surprised. They haven't even inquired about his son once since he had been hospitalized. Oh, except that Vernon would not be paying the bills.

He should've pulled the man's heart then, but Rumple thought that Vernon might have some sentimental value to his son so he controlled himself. That, and he sort of wanted to keep a low profile about Harry's existence.

He hated the fact that the Evil Queen had been helping him as much as she was. He was the Dark One. He was supposed to be independent of needing anyone's help, but Regina had been instrumental in keeping the Charmings away. And admittedly, Harry seems to like her well enough to confide with her about his awful home life and school that was going to get a major lawsuit whenever Gold got down to it. That was if he didn't kill the headmaster first.

Seriously, who the hell hires a serial killer and has a three-headed dog in a school full of children?

More hearts to destroy.

He was interested in the concept of magic in a world with no magic, though. Stupid Blue Fairy.

He wanted to ask his son more about this world's magic, but he was a little bit scared to bring it up. He didn't want to seem too pushy.

"Obviously, something is wrong, Rumple."

"What?" He turned to see Belle staring at him

"You've been staring into space. You said Harry was fine."

"He is. Its just there are things that I'm not sure about."

Belle nodded. Sometimes it was just ridiculous how understanding she was. When he told her about Harry she was completely okay with the idea that he had a son. In fact, she told him that she'd help decorate his son's room.

Which was something that completely slipped Rumple's mind. It had just been too much, especially with Cora on the loose.

Thank god for protection spells that weren't blood-coded. He didn't want that bitch anywhere near his son. Though the profile she had been keeping was ridiculously low. Regina hadn't even heard from her since she seemed to miraculously disappear the other day.

Belle sighed. "What happened?"

"I talked to Regina." He admitted. "There are some things about Harry's past that I wasn't aware of until today."

Belle grimaced. "I was afraid of that."

Rumple raised an eyebrow. Belle hadn't even met Harry's relatives, or even Harry. He didn't know how he was even going to spring on his son that he had a girlfriend after all these other revelations.

Belle sighed, "You said the relatives didn't make an inquiry of him or even mentioned him to Emma, and that you and Regina had done nothing to them."

Rumple nodded.

"Well, don't you find that odd?"

"Yes, now, obviously. But I've been overwhelmed these past days. Especially since Cora's out there somewhere, and who knows what she's going to do when she finds out that I know."

"I'm sure she'll be hiding. You're not going to do anything to her, are you?"

"What do you think?"

"I know you, that's what I think, and I know you're upset with what she did to your son. I'm upset too, but you can't kill her because of Harry."

Rumple shook his head. "She's not who I want to kill right now."

"But she's on your list."

"Oh, definitely. Cora has had a place on my list for a very long time. But right now, she's not at the top of my priorities."

"Really?"

Obviously she didn't believe him. If Cora did happen to pop in his kitchen right now, Gold probably would try to strangle her, even though he knew it probably wouldn't get him in Harry's good graces. But when it came to finding people he wanted to kill, Vernon Dursley and his family filled those places.

Belle saw his look, "The relatives. You want to kill them first. What all did Regina tell you?"

Rumple then explained what Regina had told him earlier. About a childhood filled with doing chores, fixing every meal, and sleeping in a cupboard. When he was finished Belle said, "At least you gave me a bedroom—eventually."

Rumple sighed, "And at least you weren't a child."

"I'm so sorry Rumple. These people, you've talked to them?"

"Briefly. Just enough to realize they're indifferent to Harry. I just can't believe he had to grow up that way."

"Well, he won't anymore. He'll be living here with me and you."

"You're okay with him being here?"

"Of course," she said. "He is your son."

Harry seemed to like Belle too, Rumple thought the next day when his girlfriend met his son for the first time.

She had brought his son a book.

It wasn't that surprising, since books were what his Belle liked the best (besides him, hopefully). She had even gotten Rumple to crack open a few tomes that weren't magic or law books. Granted, he was nowhere near as enthusiastic as his girlfriend was about the adventures of one overly neurotic detective, but he had to admit they were mildly amusing. Harry seemed to be at least appreciative of them.

"So, are the two of you dating or something?" He asked his father after Belle had introduced herself.

"Something like that. Belle will be living with us."'

It was the first time he had said it out loud, that Harry was going to be moving in with him. He hadn't even taken care of the legal stuff yet. He was sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal. His law degree and license might have spurned from Regina's deranged imagination, but he was the Dark One, which was better than any J.D. that he might or might not have. Besides, he did know that whatever sort of adoption that Cora did, he could make a very strong case that it was illegal. And, hopefully, scare the crap out of the Dursleys too.

"Really?" Harry said before turning to Belle. "That's okay with you?"

"It's fine, honey. More than fine. I'll finally have someone to talk to books about besides your papa."

"I'm not that much of a reader." Rumple admitted. "Well, unless it involves spells."

"I'm not that much of a reader either, at least not like Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"One of my friends at Hogwarts." Harry then went on to tell them with what Gold deduced was an annoying bossy girl that thought she knew everything. Really, he wondered why his son was friends with her, save for maybe the fact he was attracted to bookworms.

After a few minutes of chatter, Rumple looked at Belle and nodded. This was her cue to leave. He needed to talk to his son about the Dursleys. And God, he had been dreading this.

Harry looked at him when Belle left. "You look serious."

"I'm always serious."

Harry shrugged. "True, but you look more serious than usual. What's wrong?"

"I talked to Regina."

His son paled. "You know."

"What do I know?" Rumple said because what else was there to do.

Harry sighed, "You know about the Dursleys. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have anything to say." Rumple said looking at him, "But if you want to talk about it. I will listen. My…my family growing up wasn't the best situation either, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"My father. He, well, abandoned me. And when he was there, he wasn't how a father was supposed to treat his child."

Harry sighed, "The Dursleys didn't abandon me."

"No, but they didn't let you have a childhood either. And I'm going to be discussing that with them."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, but it does." Gold said, "They should've had cared for you. You were their responsibility."

Harry shrugged. "I was just a burden."

"Don't be ridiculous." Gold said. "You are a child. Children are blessings not burdens. Trust me on that."

Harry sighed. "You know, I always wanted something like this to happen. Someone to come tell me that while I was growing up with the Durselys. I mean, Hagrid sort of did that, but…never mind"

"But what?" Rumple said.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing happened. I mean, we got my stuff. And I got Dudley's second bedroom out of Hagrid's visit so there's not much to complain about."

Rumple shook his head.

"You're upset," Harry said.

"Not with you." Rumple said. "Just with your upbringing. And speaking of bedrooms, Belle is on a mission to decorate your room. So if you want any input you better say something now or it will probably be a bloody library with a bed."

Harry grimaced. "She does like books."

"Well, reading is a good thing." Gold said, "Though most people aren't obsessed as it as Belle."

"I think Hermione beats her." Harry said, "At least Belle likes interesting books. This Hounds of Baskerville thing she gave me looks pretty cool."

"I'm sure it is." Rumple said. "You are okay with Belle, right?"

Harry looked at him, "Does it really matter?"

That was actually a good question. Would it matter if Harry didn't like Belle? Well, of course it would. But at the same time Belle was the love of his life.

Rumple looked at him, "I would hope you liked her. But if you didn't, we'd work out something."

Harry smiled, "She's great. Really great. And pretty."

"She is way too old for you." Rumple said rolling his eyes.

"And she's way too young for you." Harry responded.

"Touché," Rumple said before they began to talk about Harry's room.

Later that day, he was leaving the hospital when he heard shouting coming from right outside of his son's room.

It wasn't that difficult to see who was yelling since there only a few people in town who had a British accent and weren't Robin Hood.

Okay, very lame joke considering that the actual Robin Hood hadn't came over with the rest of them in the curse. But he had just seen that movie and, well, the moment to make the crack was there.

Vernon Dursley wouldn't be mistaken for Robin Hood. Maybe Prince John. Rotund. Balding. And dressed in clothes that were supposed to look expensive, but were probably discreetly bought at a low-end department store. Yeah, Rumple was a bit of a clothes snob. Today's suit of choice was Armani.

Vernon though, probably wouldn't recognize the beauty of his suit. He would recognize it was expensive. Or at least his wife would.

Honestly, Gold hadn't had much contact with the Dursleys since finding his son. He really saw no need to. Harry's adoption had been illegal. Therefore, there really were no custody papers to be filed. Though, he supposed he should've known he was going to have to tell them this.

But he had been preoccupied with more important matters than dealing with an overstuffed suit.

As Rumple approached, he heard something about expensive and freaks. It didn't take a genius to know whom Dursley was talking about.

"Mr. Dursley," Rumple said as he strolled up to the man.

The red faced Brit turned his attentions away from the nurse (a former peasant) and towards Rumpelstiltskin. "If this is about the hospital bills, I thought you already said you were going to work something out."

Rumple sneered at him. He thought he was a bill collector? He might've collected the debts from some of Storybrooke's most obnoxious, but that was because he wanted to torment them. Normally, he'd just get Dove to do his bidding. "Do I look like I do my own collecting?"

"Well, why else are you here? Now, I told that nurse, she needn't bother with the boy if the hospital's not paying. "

If Vernon Dursley knew whom he was talking to, he would've known that this was not the thing to say. Heck, most rational wouldn't have said such a thing to a complete stranger. But Vernon Dursley, despite what he thought, was not rational.

"Is the boy still under your care?" Rumple asked trying to be as emotionless as possible.

Vernon looked at him. "Not by choice. But yes, I am his appointed guardian and I do not want him treated here. I won't pay for it. I thought I told you this before."

"Well, today is your lucky day." Rumple said. If he were back in the Enchanted Forest right now, he'd be giggling because he was about to make one of his infamous deals.

Vernon eyed him. "You better not be joshing. I'm not in the mood to laugh right now."

"Oh, I know." Rumple said. "I'm here to tell you that I decided that I will be taking care of the boy's medical bills."

"Will you?" Vernon asked.

"Well, there is a price." Rumple said.

Vernon gave him an odd look.

"Just kidding." Rumple said.

Though you didn't have to be a genius to know he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Preview: Harry is released from the hospital.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, adds, etc. Here's your weekly update. A little housekeeping, I just found out that I will be moving (got a new job), so at the end of February beginning of March things could get a little wonky update wise. The good news for you guys though is that I have ten more chapters prewritten. Again, questions are welcomed.**

**M **

Chapter 5: Mothers

You'd think a guy as fashion conscious as Rumple, would paint his house a color that wasn't the same shade as Pepto-Bismol.

Of course, it wasn't like he'd pick the pink. Regina had done that originally when she sent him to Storybrooke. It was sort of a joke.

Well, it was funny back then. Not so much now. He had time to repaint it, yet he kept it the same ostentatious vomit worthy pink.

Honestly, it felt a little odd being here. This was the last place that Regina felt invited at, but she felt a need to be there. Harry needed moral support.

It had to feel weird moving in with Rumpelstiltskin.

Though, Harry didn't know Rumple as Rumple. He knew a lot of details of their past, but neither Regina nor Gold had revealed that they were all fairytale characters.

Let alone villains.

All he knew was that they were from another realm and that Rumple was some sorcerer. Regina didn't even try to tell him about the whole evil queen thing. Though she knew they'd have to, eventually.

The Charmings were already trying to get their annoying noses involved. And once Henry found out about his uncle, well, the cat would be out of the bag.

Which was one of the reasons why Regina was at the Gold house. The other was, well, she wanted to be there for the small welcome home party that Gold was throwing Harry. Though it really wasn't that much of a party since only Regina, Belle, and Gold were there.

She was confused with this apparently new branch to her family. The fact that her mother and Gold had done the deed was really disturbing.

Regina wished she knew where her mother was.

After one big monologue about wanting to get closer to Regina—well, that was it. Bye-bye, Cora.

Knowing her mother, she was probably busy somewhere shagging Hook.

Ew!

However, at this point Regina really wouldn't be surprised. Her mother had gotten involved with Gold. And god knows, Hook was better looking than Gold. Though he really didn't seem like the cougar type. Not that Regina had had that much of a conversation with the man.

Or for that matter cared to.

Cora must have a thing for leather, Regina decided before trying to think of more pleasant things, like her brother.

Odd as it might sound, she was really glad that Harry was related her.

It felt nice having someone like her again, even though maybe saying like was a stretch since she was basically a complete stranger to her brother.

Sure, they had a few talks in the hospital. Enough where Regina knew she wanted to murder Harry's so called family to the point that she even confided in Gold about the Dursleys' misdeeds, but it wasn't like she knew him like Henry.

"Bee in your bonnet, Regina?" Gold said from behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the house?"

Gold looked at her, "We just got here. You didn't wait for him to even have a tour of the place, did you?"

"Well, I am his sister." Regina said.

"Don't remind me," Gold said. "You could at least help Belle. She's helping him get out of the car."

"Oh, I'm sure Harry likes that." Regina said.

She had seen the way her little brother had blushed around Gold's girlfriend and it was so disturbing on so many levels. Seriously, that bookworm. Her brother really should have much more refined taste. Then again, she guess she couldn't say much about Belle now since she was probably going to have to associate with Gold on a fairly regular basis.

"Regina!" Harry had spotted her.

She just had to smile. He seemed so happy to see her. She didn't know why it made her that happy. For twenty-eight years there had been several people happy to see her. Most notably Graham. Of course, he wasn't that happy when she ripped his heart into little bitty bits. But that was just details.

"I brought pie." She said.

"Of course you did," Gold said as he unlocked the door to the surprisingly immaculate—if cluttered—looking house. "Harry, we'll be forgoing the pie."

Harry frowned as Belle pushed him towards the entryway. While Gold might've healed a lot of majority injuries, his leg was still broken due to all the damage that was sustained. "But it's pie."

"It's Regina's pie." Gold said.

Belle's face dropped as she heard him say this.

"Oh, it's not like any one is going to fall dead." Regina said. "I'll even have a piece."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Belle bought a cake."

She bought a cake. Like that was the same as homemade apple pie. Regina really was proud of her pies. She had twenty-eight years to perfect them. Belle had twenty-eight minutes to pick up what was probably a gooey mess.

"It's homemade," Regina said.

Gold rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it's great." Harry said.

"We have cake." Gold said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You and the Book Barbie can have your cake then. If Harry wants pie, Harry's getting pie."

"Not if it's your pie." Rumple said.

"That was years ago." Regina countered.

"Less than a year ago."

"It was a turnover not a pie."

It was at this point Regina noticed how bewildered Harry looked.

"What are you two talking about?"

Regina sighed, "Food poisoning."

"Oh, it was more than a little food poisoning." Gold said.

"Do we really want to go there?" Regina said knowing that if she told Harry everything that was in Rumple's very dirty closet the boy would probably have a coronary.

Then again, she didn't exactly want to emotionally scar her brother. He seemed to have already had enough of that (scarring that is). Based on the Dursleys.

Dear lord, she wanted to kill them. She was surprised Gold hadn't yet. When she asked him earlier, all he would say is that they had been dealt with.

Cryptic bastard.

Harry looked at them, "What?"

"It's nothing," the Bookworm said. "You want a piece of cake, sweetie. It's supposed to be really good. It's Granny's special Black Forest."

Regina rolled her eyes. Of course, they bought food from that painted up old biddy. How typical.

"I'll have pie." Harry replied. "Though I'll have cake later, if that's okay."

Gold shrugged. "It's fine. But I think you'd prefer the cake."

"The pie." Harry said looking at Regina for some sort of something.

What? Regina didn't know what but she couldn't help but grin as she felt an odd fuzzy feeling that she only felt before with her son.

Her son, who was currently with Emma and the Charmings doing who knows what. Regina didn't even want to think about that. She wanted pie.

Which wasn't poisoned—thank you very much. She had made it as a kind gesture. And Harry seemed to appreciate it a lot.

"It's good, Regina." He said while Gold and Belle kept staring at him. Seriously, they still thought he was going to die even though Regina was eating a piece.

"The cake's better." Rumple countered.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You can't beat my pie."

"It is really good." Harry said. "It was nice of you to bring it."

Too polite for the spawn of Cora and Rumple, Regina thought, as she watched her brother. He was way too thin. Smaller than Henry. And they were, what the same age? Of course, Rumple was a smaller man than that idiot Charming, but it wasn't like he was that small. And Cora was a tall woman.

This made Regina hate the Dursleys more and made her resolved to see Harry eat another piece of pie before she left.

"Just wanted your homecoming to be special," Regina said. "I figured you needed some sugar after being in the hospital for so long."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't had sugar really since Hogwarts."

Regina nodded. She should've expected as much. She still had to get use to this concept of Hogwarts. Not even the all knowing Dark One knew about the land with no magic's alleged magic school.

Honestly, she didn't know how to respond to that. So instead she asked her brother how his leg was.

"It's not that bad." Harry said.

Regina saw Gold roll his eyes. Obviously, it was bad. Especially since Gold hadn't used magic to heal it yet.

"It really isn't hurting as much." Harry said to Gold.

"And yet Whale prescribed you six different prescriptions." Gold said, "Not to mention the various potions that I'll be forcing down your throat."

Harry's nose wrinkled at potions.

"They won't be that bad." Gold said.

"I took potion class all last year and none of them tasted good."

"Obviously, they weren't made by me, dearie." Gold said.

Regina noted that even Bookworm Barbie rolled her eyes at that little remark.

"I'm sure they're not as good as Regina's pie." Harry said.

Gold rolled his eyes and muttered something about not dying from his potions. Which wasn't exactly true given that Regina was pretty sure he had killed a couple of people via potion. But once again, not wanting to scar someone for life.

"You should taste it." Harry said.

"What?" Gold said.

"Taste the pie." Harry said, "Both you and Belle. It would be the polite thing to do. And it's really good."

Gold glared at him. "I'm not tasting that pie. And Belle is definitely not tasting that pie."

"Belle can make her own choices." Harry countered.

Belle smirked, "Yes, I can. But Harry, I agree with Rum…your father. I don't want to taste the pie. Apples and I aren't just a good mix."

Probably because Regina had forced a sleeping potion flavored like apple cider down the brunette's throat for a number of years to shut her up from calling the imp's name.

Harry turned to his father, "What's your reason?"

"Too much of a risk." Rumple said.

"Sometimes you have to make a risks." Harry said, "That's how my friends and I found…"

Found the Philosopher's Stone. Oh, Regina heard that one. And she was not amused, neither was Rumple she was sure. There was no way in hell her brother was going back to that school full of liabilities.

"Yes," Rumple said. "Risks are all in good if you make an assessment first. And after making an assessment, there's no good reason for me to take a bite out that pie."

"I'll be happy." Harry said.

"Well, that is a pretty good reason." Rumple said. "But I'm sure you'll be happy if you had some of that cake. Or when you see what Belle and I did to your room."

"You and Belle decorated his room?" Regina asked.

Rumple shrugged. "I did pick up something from that HGTV and Belle has excellent taste."

"He exaggerates." Belle said.

Harry looked at them, "Please, taste the pie."

Rumple sighed, "Is it really worth a stomach ache."

"You won't get sick."

"What about if I die?"

"Rumple…" Belle warned.

"Fine," He said looking first at Belle than at Harry. "But if I taste a bite of this pie, there's going to be some sort of price to it."

"Don't be serious." Regina rolled her eyes.

"There always has to be a bargain for exchange." Rumple countered.

Harry looked at him, "Tell you what, if you taste the pie, I won't complain about the potions."

Rumple nodded before grabbing a fork and much to her surprise taking a bite out of Regina's pie.

* * *

><p>On her way home that evening, Regina couldn't help but feel relaxed for the first time in a very long time. For once she wasn't obsessing over Henry, though she still thought about her child and wanted to call him. But the pain wasn't unbearable that night. She was thinking about Harry.<p>

"Well, you seem to have found a spring in your step."

The voice caught her off guard.

"Mother."

It looked like Cora had adapted to Storybrooke quite well. Gone was the Queen of Hearts wardrobe and elaborate hairdo, in its place was a simple but expensive looking pair of slacks and blouse and sleek looking blow out. Though she was wearing a red overcoat. So, her signature color was still there.

"Regina," Cora said. "An interesting part of town you're in."

Was it really?

Rumple didn't live that far away from Regina. They lived on the rich end of Storybrooke. Though Regina did suppose she put their houses as far away as possible.

"I'm taking a walk." Regina said.

"In heels?"

"You burn more calories that way. Where's your pirate?"

"Hook's busy." Cora said. "Planning revenge, the usual. I'm sure he'll turn up though. He's dependable that way. You should really think of getting a man like that."

Regina darkened. She had a man. Until her mother decided to rip his heart out. Not wanting to dwell on the past, for now, Regina sighed. "Nice clothes. Glad to see you thought that was more important than catching up with me."

"Well, I didn't want to look conspicuous. And you did try to kill me, darling."

"That was years ago." Regina countered.

Cora shrugged. "Forgive me from wanting to be a little distant."

"You said you wanted to repair our relationship the other night."

"It takes time." Cora said before changing the subject, "Isn't this where the Dark One lives? Obnoxious color, isn't it?"

Regina shrugged. "I thought it was fitting."

"Really, Regina." Cora said. "Were you visiting Rumple?"

"Oh, yes," Regina said. "Because I just love visiting Rumpelstiltskin."

"He does have his uses." Her mother said.

Yeah, to have your secret baby with, Regina thought. However, she decided that she wasn't going to reveal Harry's existence to her mother.

One it would scar him for life. Two she didn't want to die via Rumple. And three, she didn't want anyone else to have the displeasure of having Cora as their mother. So, she decided for the sadistic root. "Yes, Rumple does have his uses. He can be quite…sensual."

Oh, yeah, based on the way Cora looked that seemed to do the trick. "Oh, Regina. No. Please no. Besides, isn't he with that pathetic mousy creature that you locked up in the asylum."

"A technicality." Regina said. "And I had her locked in an asylum for good reason."

Cora shook her head as if she was trying to convince herself that Regina and Rumple were not a thing.

The image made Regina sick, but she was getting joy out of it so she continued. "Besides, it's not like we want relationship like that. So, plebian."

"Regina, I am your mother. He is old enough to be your…your..."

"Cat caught your tongue, Mother." Regina said using that old idiom.

"Hardly," Cora said. "It's just gross, Regina."

"Because you slept with him." Regina said.

She didn't even wait for Cora to answer her before she disappeared into thin air. Leaving Cora to ponder just how Regina knew one of her most embarrassing mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Preview: Harry meets another one of Storybrooke's residents and has an interesting conversation about apple cider.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reviewing and adding as always. Hope you enjoy this installment. Also, you'll notice the use of technology in this chapter. I decided that we're going to be following Once time line rather than Harry Potter's so that modern technology can be imported. The odd thing about Storybrooke is that even though the car's look to be built in the 80's the clothes and hairstyles look extremely modern (otherwise Emma would've seen Regina with shoulder pads and Charming with a mullet-dear lord). Regardless, I'm pretty sure they have internet access, otherwise I don't think Henry could've found Emma. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**M**

Chapter 6: Welcome to Storybrooke

The house was ridiculously pink. That was Harry's impression as what he guessed was his new home.

Was it weird he was already considering this place a home?

It really wasn't a home. Not that any place Harry had been had been a home. The closest you could probably say to home was Hogwarts and it wasn't what you'd really consider to be a home, at least according to the telly.

Not that Harry watched much TV. He really didn't have the chance at the Durselys, but Gold had a flat screen placed in his room. He also had a laptop, two bookshelves, and an actual bed. Not a cot.

The room looked something you'd see out of a magazine. His father—no, Gold. It was still even hard thinking of the man as his father, even though Harry now knew the truth for weeks.

He could see he was related to Gold. They looked a lot alike. Had similar mannerisms. He could see more of his facial expressions in Regina though—even though she was his sister not his mother. It was odd, how much he could relate to her, though they didn't really see eye to eye on Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't broached the subject with Gold. Not that he had a chance. Most of his time at the mansion was spent being coddled and fed full of potions. Then Belle, his father's girlfriend, would come in and hand him a book or four. He had done so much reading this summer, save for his Hogwarts assignments.

Speaking of Hogwarts, he supposed he should write to his friends at Hogwarts. However, he really didn't feel like talking to either Hermione or Ron. Everything was just weird.

How was he suppose to write, I'm from another realm and I was given up by my psychotic mother to the Potters?

That really didn't make any sense.

Harry sighed as he fingered his wavy dark brown hair, hair that looked like Gold's.

He needed to do something. At this point, he'd even do homework.

Yeah, he knew something was wrong when working on a history of magic essay seemed like a fun thing to do.

He sighed standing up. His leg was still weak, but thanks to that promise he made to Gold it was had healed to the point where Harry could use it (barley). He admitted that something about his…Gold's potions were better than the ones the mediwitch at Hogwarts used. As he was told, those were inferior to potions made by Gold.

Told not explained.

That was the thing about Gold.

Harry decided that today he was going to go out. Do something? Maybe go to that diner that Belle was always bringing home food from—Granny's. The food wasn't really that great, Harry himself knew how to make better fish and chips, but it would be good getting out. Maybe he'd go to the library and visit Belle while he was at it. Or the pawnshop.

Okay, maybe not the library and the pawnshop.

The mayor's office. Regina wouldn't tell on him, he was sure. And it would be nice to visit his sister at her office, maybe get her a cup of coffee or some cider.

Yes, cider.

Regina liked her apples.

Harry did too. Well, Regina's apple pie. He really didn't have favorites. You couldn't really do that at the Dursleys and, well, at Hogwarts he just ate what everyone else ate.

Honestly, pumpkin juice was sort of gross.

Sighing, he got out his laptop. It was still weird thinking he had his own computer. Might as well try to figure out where everything in the town was before he just wandered around aimlessly. With a bum leg, that wasn't exactly brilliant.

However, a couple of Google searches for Storybrooke and nothing came up.

Odd.

Maybe he had missed something in Muggle Computer Lit classes. But Harry couldn't find zip. Not even the Storybrooke official website. And he was pretty sure Regina was tech savvy. Well, she seemed savvy in about everything else, so why not tech savvy.

Though that didn't mean, Harry totally gave up on the idea of going out. He just decided to sort of deal with whatever the elements presented themselves.

Who knows, maybe he'd find a cool place to hang out.

Anything was better than sitting in front of the telly all day and watching talk shows and resting up.

Which was what he was supposed to do, according to Gold.

Harry rolled his eyes. Yeah, rest up.

The thing about Storybrooke is when you're an almost twelve-year-old boy with a bum leg sort of walking aimlessly amongst town, you sort of get notice which was what happened to Harry when a police cruiser of all things decided to stop in front of him.

"Hey, kid!" A woman's voice called out from the car.

Harry turned around to see a blonde woman starring at him intensely as if trying to place him.

Harry smiled. "Um, hi."

Yeah, probably not the greatest way to start a conversation topper, but he didn't really know what else to say.

The police car pulled over and the woman got out. Harry noticed that she had great legs. Well, great about everything else. She was almost as pretty as his father's girlfriend. Almost. And Harry could feel himself blushing as she approached him. He was also scared.

When did walking around time garnered a cop pulling you over?

"Are you from around here?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I live down the street."

It was true, sort of. He lived down the street since he got released from the hospital.

The woman nodded though she looked at him strangely for a moment. "Do I know you?"

"Um, no." Harry said. "Afraid you don't. Officer…"

"It's Sherriff Swan, actually." The woman said. "But you can call me Emma. And you are?"

"Harry." He said, "Just Harry."

"Just Harry," She said. "No last name?"

He didn't even know what his last name was. "Uh, do you know where Granny's is?"

"Is that where you're going?" Emma said. "That's a bit ways out there. In the center of town, with that leg of yours I don't know if that's a good idea."

Harry frowned. "Is there any decent coffee shop that's closer?"

"Good point." Emma frowned knowing about the lack of Storybrooke coffee. "Hop in the car, kid, I'll give you a lift."

Harry gladly took her up on her offer. Throughout the drive, and oh yes, it was a bit of a drive—Emma tried to prod Harry for information. Unfortunately, for Emma, Harry was used to prodding.

Instead, of telling her about the car accident when she asked about his leg—he just said he hurt it in an accident. Instead of focusing the story about him, he got her to talk about herself.

She kept starring at Harry oddly throughout the car ride mentioning that he looked familiar. But Harry just keep shrugging it off as I have one of those faces things.

Finally, she stopped in what appeared to be an old fashion dinner of types that was next to a clock tower.

"This is Granny's." Harry asked.

"Yep, Granny's." Emma confirmed. "Get the burger, don't get the fried chicken. And don't tell them I told you that."

"I'm getting cider." Harry said.

"Cider?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, apple cider." Harry said. "I'm getting some for myself and my sister. Which reminds me where's City Hall?"

"Down the street." Emma said not giving it much thought and still being slightly grossed out by the cider. "Seriously, cider? It has apples in it."

"I like apples." Harry said.

And he did. Like apples that is. Not having really had a lot of them, since coming to Storybrooke he was not prepared for their sweet, tangy, taste. And then he had Regina's pie. And then he knew it was his fruit of choice.

Emma shook her head. "In my family, you don't. You know, I think I'll join you at Granny's. I could kill for a cup of Joe."

Well, maybe Regina would have to wait. Emma was sort of hot—if nosey.

But those legs.

Yeah, he needed to get a clue. Emma wanted something. He had seen that look on plenty of adults faces enough to know better—long legs or not. And besides, if he wanted to stare at someone's legs he could always stare at Belle's.

Though she was his father's girlfriend and that made everything sort of gross.

Harry mentally checked off plans on the various ways he could ditch Emma. None of his plans seemed to work. Luckily, for him, it seemed like everyone in town ran to Emma with their problems as soon as they entered the diner, so Harry was able to make his get away. Though, he didn't get any cider.

The waitress, who he was pretty sure was not Granny, due to the fact she was wearing a pair of teeny tiny shorts and was about forty years from becoming a granny, seemed appalled her wanted cider.

"But it has apples in it?"

"So," Harry said.

"But _she_ likes to drink it."

"You could say the she."

And then the waitress walked off muttering something about an evil queen.

And there went the coffee idea if he couldn't get cider.

So, now Harry was at City Hall knocking on the mayor's door.

"Oh, what is it?" Regina sounded annoyed. At least until she saw him and then she looked, well, parent like.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to bring cider." He said.

"Cider?"

"You know, it's like apple juice but hot and full of spices."

"Yes, I know what cider is. But, your leg, you're to be in bed?"

He groaned. "Gold has poured so many potions down my throat it's all better…you see?"

"You're limping."

He glared at her. "I got a ride. To Granny's at least and that's like a two minute walk over from here. So, it's not _that _bad."

Regina seemed concerned when she heard the word ride and asked him just whose car he rode in. He didn't even get to answer before she proceeded with the whole stranger danger lecture. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was eleven not five, besides he really doubted that Emma would've kidnapped him. She was a cop after all.

But when he told Regina this, it was obviously the wrong answer. Since Regina paled. "You went in a car with Emma Swan?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's the sheriff. I didn't think she'd really kidnap me."

"What did you tell her?" Regina asked.

Really, what was the big deal? Harry shrugged. "Just that I wanted to get cider. Don't worry, I didn't go into the long spiel about how I'm your long lost big brother. I don't think most people would believe that."

Regina nodded before she added. "Don't talk to Emma."

The look on his sister's face was like Emma Swan was evil. However, Harry had a hard time believing the blonde sheriff was bad. Maybe a little too nosey for her own good, but not bad. She was nice enough to him. She had driven him to the diner, after all.

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

Regina laughed. "It doesn't concern you."

"I'm your big brother." Harry said. "Well, technically."

"Just keep it at brother." Regina said it makes things less complicated. "Now, why don't I pack you and get you home. You still aren't healed."

"I'm doing better." Harry said.

He was, but Regina was right when he really shouldn't be out. His leg had started to throb and he did have a bit of a headache.

"Uh huh," Regina said seeing through his lie. "You and I both know your….Gold isn't going to buy that."

Harry groaned. "Yeah, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Regina started laughing.

"What?" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, this is a small town. Trust me, Gold is going to hear about how there was a mysterious boy in the diner. And he's not a stupid man. He will put two and two together."

"I'm sure it's not that small of a town."

"Actually, it is, dearie." A very familiar voice said as Regina office door flung open.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Really, we had to go with the dramatics."

Gold shrugged. "Dramatics? This is nothing."

"I prefer if people knock."

Gold rolled his eyes. "I heard that there was a boy with a limp at the diner today. A boy who should be in bed."

Harry groaned. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Gold said. "I would know. I've been delivering your potions."

Regina smirked at him.

Harry in turned rolled his eyes.

Must be a family trait.

"I was bored." Harry answered.

"Like this town has a lot of stuff to offer." Gold responded.

"Hey!" Regina exclaimed.

"Well, it is boring. Admit it, Regina. You do lack in imagination."

She grumbled something about trying to be creative when your only knowledge of a realm consisted of episodes of classic TV shows where America was depicted as being bland, bland, bland.

Harry really couldn't make sense out of it.

"Nothing bad happened." Harry responded.

"Emma Swan." Regina added like that made the difference.

Rumple narrowed his eyebrows and turned his attention to Harry, "Did your relatives ever tell you not to get in cars with strangers?"

"She's sheriff."

That equaled more eye rolling from both Regina and Gold.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're going home." Was the only reply he got and from Gold at that.

"But I…"

He never got to finish because seconds later he had been transported back to his bedroom in the ridiculously colored house.

Harry glared at Gold. "Seriously?"

Gold looked at him. "I don't joke. And you need to be in bed."

"But I'm…"

"Bored and want to explore the nauseating boring town that is Storybrooke."

"It's better than watching Jerry Springer all day."

Gold sighed. Harry knew the Jerry Springer thing rang true. Finally, the sorcerer turned to him and said. "Okay, then."

"Okay, what?" Harry asked.

"You're bored. I don't want you running around town in your condition. So, we're going to make a deal."

What was his father's thing with deals? He thought he was joking with the apple pie, but instead it had lead to about a week's worth of some of the nastiest potions being poured down his throat. Though, Harry felt a lot better than he had in ages. He had a feeling that whatever Gold was proposing it wasn't going to be totally beneficial.

Sighing Harry asked, "What are the terms?"

Gold smiled. "I hear you're being educated in magic. Regina's told me some about your school, and I'd like to see just how good Hogwarts is."

"But the statute…"

Rumple laughed. "The statute won't apply here. You're just going to be doing theory for now anyway. Your condition is nowhere near where it should be to be practicing magic. So, now it will be primarily learning theory."

"But my magic books are at the Dursleys…"

"Yes, we do need to get your belongings." Gold said more to himself than to Harry. "But that doesn't matter. You can borrow some my books. Belle will tell you that I have one of the best magical libraries out there."

Harry sighed. He did want to learn more about magic. And as boring as theory could be, it was still something. But still, he wanted to see Storybrooke: eventually. "Can we modify the terms?"

"Depends on the proposal."

"When I better I want to be able to go around town."

Gold obviously didn't like these terms.

"What about being able to go to certain places in town?"

Still no response.

"What about Granny's."

No response.

"What about the library or pawn shop?"

"That might work."

Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn't much, but it was something. But now, he was more than sure that something was up with Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Preview: Emma is determined to figure out the mystery that is Just Harry.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm posting another update since next week could get messy, I'm going to be going out of town and making moving preparations. So, I wanted to get this one out just in case I get behind mid week. Thanks for those of you who reviewed and added as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're finally getting to see what's going on with Team Charming. **

Chapter 7: Officer Friendly

In any other town, Emma Swan would've been the joke of the police force. Let's be honest, she made a horrible cop. Super modeling probably would've been a better career for the blonde, though she probably wouldn't have been able to give up food. Especially cupcakes.

Oh, sure, you could make an argument that she was a good cop with that super power of hers. She also did have her moments, but sometimes she was utterly clueless. Like today, with Just Harry.

She should've grilled the kid more. She realized that now. But he had disappeared completely from the diner. And it wasn't like she actually had anything to go on, other than that he was a strange kid in town.

She tried to figure out what fairytale character could have a kid that she didn't spot before.

There was Mrs. Shoe she had dozens and dozens of kids. She didn't live on that side of town. Only Storybrooke's esteemed lived in that corner, like Gold.

Thinking of Gold having a kid made Emma laugh. Yeah, she could check him off. She had a hard time believing that the man even had a girlfriend. Though, the man did know how to wear a suit…

Ew.

Just ew.

So, if not Gold then who? Maybe one of the royals or one of Regina's old cronies, It was the only thing that made sense for that part of town. Of course, she'd never seen Just Harry before so he could be Cora or that pirate's kid.

Maybe they had a kid together.

That was sort of a nasty thought, but highly probable. Though she doubted the pirate would've been that good of a role model for the boy. Then again, neither would having Cora for a mother.

Just Harry seemed pretty decent human being, not someone connected to a cougar and her horny boyfriend.

But, look at Emma. Lots of people would say she was respectable after all those foster homes. So, did it really make a difference who Just Harry grew up with?

It was too bad she didn't have an opportunity to question him any further—damn dwarves. They always seemed to have impending crisis after crisis and Emma's mother always seemed to be sending them her way. She never got that cup of coffee she was hoping for.

She really needed to invest in an espresso machine.

Cider.

Who in their right mind would drink cider? Emma supposed she was a bit impartial after that incident with Regina and that stupid turnover last spring.

Regina.

She adored apples. And the kid had mentioned city hall. It could be a coincidence though, Emma thought as her son Henry came running over to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at day camp?" Emma asked.

"It's after three." Her son said looking at her. "You seem upset?"

"Oh, no, kid. Not upset. More like confused."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

That reminded Emma a lot like Just Harry's eyebrows. She sighed heavily. "Do you know a kid named Harry?"

"Harry?" Now Henry looked confused. "Doesn't ring a bell. There is a Larry, but he's not in my class. A few years older."

Emma shook her head. Clearly puzzled and trying to make sense of how Henry could not know Harry. Home school? Private school? Did Storybrooke even have a private school? Or was Henry in private school? Regina was the type to put him in there, and she knew he wore a uniform. Despite the fact that Henry had more or less unofficially been given back to her custody, Emma really didn't know where her son went to school.

Because really, who had time for school in Storybrooke? Still it added to the mystery of Just Harry.

"Emma?" Henry asked.

He still hadn't called her mom all the time. She doubted he'd ever would. Despite the fact he tried to downplay Regina's involvement in his life, she was his mother. Adoption in a lot of ways was more powerful than blood. You had to be wanted to be adopted. That was something Emma knew from many years of hurt.

"Yeah, kid," She said. "What is it?"

"What's going on?"

She sighed. "I saw a kid today, I didn't recognize. Said his name was Just Harry. There's something weird about him."

"We could check the book." Henry offered.

"What would you need to check the book for?"

Emma almost groaned when she heard the perky voice that was her mother. She actually preferred Snow White when she was known as Mary Margret. Because then, her mother didn't know about every nasty detail of her life, try to knit her sweaters, and try to act like everything was hunky dory even if Emma grew up in the foster care system.

She knew it wasn't Snow's fault, but man it was weird.

"Just Harry." Her son answered for her.

"Just Harry?" Mary Margret asked turning her attention towards Emma.

"He's just a kid." Emma said. "That I met today. You know on that side of town where all the mansions are. I've never seen him before."

"There's lots of kids here." Mary Margret said.

Emma sighed. "I just…I don't know. Is there a private school here?"

"Yeah," Mary Margret said. "I teach at a private school. Henry goes to a private school. Only the peasants and trolls go to the public school."

Emma thought about the boy. He was dressed well. Not enough to equal peasant or troll. Home school then was probably the answer, which meant that Emma had no luck nosing her way through his records. But she could give it a try, still. "Um, do you know a Harry?"

"A Harry?" Mary Margret said. "Doesn't ring a bell. I know a Larry though."

"Everyone knows Larry." Her son intervened.

"So, that just leaves me back at square one." Emma said.

Mary Margret sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Hot chocolate?"

"Yes," Emma responded. "With extra cinnamon."

* * *

><p>The cinnamon hot chocolate didn't help a lot, but it made her feel marginally better. She told herself that the kid was probably nothing and she went back to doing her daily activities, which included cooking dinner.<p>

God, did Emma hate to cook. Her idea of a home cook meal consisted of a Stouffer's lasagna that she just had to throw in the microwave.

Mary Margret, however, found that inadequate. Especially since Henry was there. Which was why Emma was doing her part for dinner—trying to make break and bake cookies.

It was going not so good.

To the point that Henry was laughing at her when she asked just what preheating the oven entailed.

She usually was an ice cream eater.

Mary Margret just shook her head at Emma as she prepared a salad.

Family dinners were big now at Casa Charming since Mary Margret and David missed twenty-eight years of them. Emma supposed she could sort of see where they could be coming from since she missed ten years of dinner with Henry too, but she didn't think it was supposed to be such a big deal as it always was.

Yet, that's how the Charmings viewed it. And Emma was sitting there trying to eat her dinner while she was being quizzed about her day.

Both the Charmings found the appearance of Just Harry disturbing.

"He had to be someone in the Enchanted Forest." David said. "Outsiders have never came to Storybrooke."

"Save for me," Emma said. "And August."

"Neither of you were really outsiders." Snow said.

Emma sighed. "He did say he had family here. But Storybrooke is a small town, surely you'd recognize the name."

Snow shrugged. "I don't know everyone's name Emma. And I was princess of the Enchanted Forest. If he's related to a troll, I can almost guarantee you I don't know his name."

"He doesn't look like a troll." Emma said.

"And Rumpelstiltskin doesn't look like the malevolent imp he really is either." David countered.

"Gold!" Emma said.

Her parents looked at each other. "What?"

"Gold. I bet he knows who the boy is."

"Well, either he or Regina probably does…but Emma, it really probably isn't anything."

Emma sighed as she stabbed a piece of steak with her fork. "I don't know."

Mary Margret sighed and looked at David. "What do you think?"

David looked at Emma and then at his wife. "Emma should follow her gut. I don't see what harm it can do doing some investigating."

"But involving Regina and Gold?"

"Yeah, agree with you there. I really don't want to involve villains in a young man's life. Just because we don't know him."

Emma nodded her head in agreement. As much as she'd like to find out her answers, she agreed that it probably wasn't the best idea involving the town's super baddies. Which meant she was back to good old fashion detective work.

Which for Emma meant she was clueless.

This would be time for a donut, but instead she went to Google.

Never a good sign going to Google for the bulk of your investigation, when the town barely knew how to use the internet—though Henry surprisingly had a Facebook account. And Mary Margret had as she said it taking up using the Twitter.

She didn't even want to think about her mother on Twitter.

Henry looked at her and shook his head. "Really, you think you're going to find him by Googling Just Harry."

Emma glared at him. She wasn't that stupid. She was just going to Google…something. Like fairytales with the name Harry in it.

When she told Henry that he laughed.

Emma glared at him. She was supposed to be the parent here, the least Henry could do is show her some respect.

Henry sighed. "Sorry, Emma. It is a little ridiculous though using the internet to figure out Just Harry's identity in Storybrooke of all places."

She nodded. "Well, I really don't know what to do. I already sniffed around Granny's and that ended up with me finding Doc's lost pocket watch. I swear that dwarf loses that thing every other day…"

"He likes your boobs." Henry said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously, kid."

"He always stares at them when you bend down." Henry said. "I've seen it. And you always find the watch in the same place."

He did have a point.

Yes, Emma really made some great detective.

Sighing the woman put her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"The library?" Henry asked. "I mean, I think they'd keep some sort of records of the town. They'd have to."

Emma shook her head. The library. It was plain and simple and away from villains. No Regina. No Gold. "That's actually not a bad idea, but what about Belle?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she dating Gold?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry about her." Henry said. "I can be a distraction."

"Henry…I…"

"Belle won't shut up about a book series if I start talking about one."

Emma doubted it. But she still decided to give it a try, for the kid. "Okay, so we can call this one…"

"Operation Holmes." Henry said. "Because that's the book series I'm going to use."

Emma laughed as she grabbed her jacket.

"You're going to miss dessert." Mary Margret called from the kitchen.

"That's okay," Emma called back. "The cookies are burnt anyway."

Henry wrinkled his nose.

"We'll get something at Granny's." Emma promised. "Well, just not cider."

"Cider?" Henry asked. "Did Mom…um, Regina do something to you?"

"She's your mother, Henry." Emma said with a sigh. "Just as much as I am. And no, Regina hasn't done anything today. It's just that Just Harry said something about getting someone cider. Reminded me of your Mom and her affinity for apples."

"Mom doesn't have a son or a brother." Henry said.

"I know," Emma said as she parked the car in front of the library.

Emma had never been one for reading. She had always joked that she read one book in life—_Super Fudge_. So, going into a library wasn't exactly her cup of tea. It was just way too quiet and the smell of old books bothered her allergies.

Henry laughed.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Can I help you?"

Mother of Jesus. The way Belle popped out of nowhere freaked Emma out. No wonder she and Gold got around so well.

"Henry?" Emma said giving him a pointed look.

"Oh, yeah," Henry said caught off guard a little. "I wanted to ask you about some books Ms. French. Uh, Emma, you can look around this is going to take awhile."

Emma smiled as she tried to find the old newspapers.

Operation Homes was a go indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Preview: The chapter's title is Professor Gold. Speculate on that all you want.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks as always for the reviews and adds. If you have any questions, as always feel free to ask.**

Chapter 8: Professor Gold

Gold should have the father thing down already. He had been a father for almost three hundred years. Grant it, he had made one big mistake that he'd never forgive himself for. And now he had another chance, with another son and he was already afraid he was going to blow it.

He sighed heavily. Maybe he was being a little overprotective. He shouldn't have gotten so upset earlier when Harry was out, but it was just too soon. His son was still sick. Years of malnourishment marked the boy, which Rumple hadn't said anything about.

He hadn't said anything about a lot.

Like Hogwarts.

Who knew this world would have magic? That was something the Blue Fairy obviously had never made in her nefarious calculations when sending Bae away. But magic was very well here and alive in their world, though highly diluted from what he could make out.

Teaching Harry would be as much as a learning experience for him as for the boy. There was no way he was going back to that school. Regina hadn't told him everything, but enough where he intended on turning about half the staff into some sort of snail.

He hadn't turned a person into a snail in such a long time, he almost relished it.

Almost.

He sighed

"Mr. Gold?"

It was Harry, Gold turned away from his study and saw his son holding one of the books he gave him. It still amazed Gold how much his son reminded him at Bae at that age. Of course, Bae had been bigger than Harry, but the determined expression was still very much there.

Gold looked at him. "Are you hungry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. I have a question about the reading."  
>Gold raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"<p>

"It describes magic differently than what…what I've been taught."

"Does it?" Gold said now really interested. "Tell me, how is your magic taught, Harry."

"It's channeled through an object." Harry said, "A wand. Your magic, it seems more charged by emotion."

"Magic is emotion." Gold said. "For example, the purest emotion is true love, hence the strongest magic is of true love."

"So channeling magic through a wand…"

"Makes it weaker." Gold said.

Magic through wands? Really?

Okay, so some of the fairies use wands and look at them. They were pathetic, if you didn't count that idiotic blue imbecile who had ruined Rumple's life and technically was the source of all evil in his humble opinion.

Of course, no one ever really cared for his opinion.

Well, Harry seemed to be listening. "You know, that sort of makes sense."

"Explain." Rumple said.

Harry then proceeded to tell Rumple about how his so called accidental magic had been stronger than his wand magic.

"Doesn't surprise me," Rumple said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

He was surprised the boy was questioning him, of course he wasn't surprised. Any so called accidental magic, had to come from strong emotions. The real source of Harry's magic. Not the spell theory that he explained to him.

Rumple shook his head. When he heard the story about a so called levitation charm. It was completely rubbish. Harry's friend, Hermione, was wrong. It didn't matter how the spell was said it mattered on the intent—something Ron didn't have by the very basis of events.

Harry looked at him. "Well, that was what happened?"

"Oh, I believe you." Rumple said. "But there have been languages before Latin. I'm sure the Ancient Egyptians didn't use Latin for their spells."

"True, I think there 's a course on ancient ruins."

"Exactly." Rumple said. "Language is a powerful thing, Harry. But it's just a way to convey our emotions and thoughts."

"So, essentially I could levitate a feather without having to try to pronounce Latin."

"Exactly." Rumple said. "You merely have to find the right emotion and then…"

Well, the book that suddenly floated from Harry's desk to Rumple's hands said everything that needed to be said.

Harry looked at him. "You did that without a wand?"

"Indeed." Rumple said. "I just focused my emotions and the book floated to my hands."

"It's that simple?"

Well, not really. It took lots and lots of concentration. But it was very simple for Gold. It was like blinking.

Gold sighed. "It's simple after time, dearie. You have to get control over your emotions first. And then it's clockwork."

Harry laughed.

"You don't believe me?"

"It took Ron nearly two weeks just to do that spell."

Ron clearly lacked magical talent. Rumple asked Harry how long it took him.

"Maybe a day or so. Once I got the pronouncement down it was easy. But what you're saying, I just had to will the thing to float."

"Pretty much. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Of course," His son said.

"It's just about finding your trigger emotion," Rumple said.

That was true. And Rumple had found his trigger emotion very early on when becoming the dark one. Vengeance. Power. Even though he was the most powerful sorcerer in all of the realms, Rumple still had trouble controlling his emotions.

It cost him his eldest.

He sighed heavily. "Think of your accidental magic, Harry. Think about how you felt?"

A look came over the boy's face, that Rumple didn't quite know how to place. It still irked him, how he couldn't read Harry as he could read Bae. Yeah, you could totally tell that Harry was his son through Cora, not Milah.

Milah was ridiculously readable. Well, not to him the poor spinner that was married to her. But now, well, it was very obvious how Rumple could tell when Bae was lying. Milah's poker face was abysmal at best.

Cora though…

She knew how to keep her feelings bottled up. Oh, sure, when Rumple first met her there would be an occasional flash in her eye a smirk that would indicate she was up to no good, but most of the time Cora was very good at hiding things—unlike her daughter.

It was so hard talking to Harry. He just really didn't know how to approach the boy. Though it seemed the boy was opening up to someone: Regina of all people.

Thinking about his son liking the Evil Queen better than him made Rumple want to gag. He tried not to let it get to him (_much_). Mainly, because he was just glad Harry opened up to someone.

At least Regina had a big mouth. He was able to find out a lot of stuff from her. Like about the cupboard.

Seriously, the Dursleys should be glad he couldn't leave Storybrooke just yet.

And Regina admitted to him that she probably didn't know the extent of everything that happened.

"He's holding back." The queen said when he invited her over for tea—yes, they did that.

"Of course, he's holding back." Rumple said. "He barely knows you."

"He's told me a lot, I just…well, I suspect there are some things I really _don't_ want to know about. That school is bad enough."

Oh, yes, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. The one magic lesson that he had with his son, he had decided the school was ran by complete idiots.

Seriously, using wands. His son was not the Blue doxie. Er…fairy. Doxie seemed to fit her better even though she was a permanent member of Team Good.

Harry's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Um, the accidental magic thing, I felt a lot of different things. A lot of the times I was angry. I wanted to, uh, get back at my relatives…my teacher. She, um, told me I was a liar when…some kids they were bullying me and I…"

He was rambling and scared half to death. Where was a calming potion when you needed it?

So, anger triggered the boy.

Surprise. Surprise. He was a product of two dark magic users after all.

Rumple sighed. Nothing from his past parent experience told him how to deal with telling your kid they used dark magic. You didn't want them to think they were a monster. And channeling such emotions could play some serious havoc on the psyche. Look at Regina. Look at Cora. Look at even him.

Rumple blamed the fact that he couldn't control his feelings for why he let Bae go. If he could've let go of power of control, then maybe he…no he couldn't think about the past. He had to rationalize how to explain to his son that dark emotions were the key to his magic.

Rumple sighed. "Those feelings are strong emotions. Your magic reacted to them. Use them to channel your magic. Not the wand."

"Does it work on every spell?"

Well, except light magic it worked. No reason to go into particulars right now. "Pretty much anything." He finally said.

"You want to try to levitate that book for me."

Harry gave him a dubious look. "You said it took a lot of effort."

"Well, consider that your assignment for the day." Rumple said. "Levitate the book without a wand. Here, I'll show you some breathing exercises to channel your emotions."

Harry shrugged and for the next hour and a half, Rumple showed him how to meditate. They stopped only when Belle came home and called for him to go down the stairs.

Rumple looked at his son. "Continue practicing. When you think you've got enough focus, try to levitate the book."

Harry nodded.

Rumple went down the stairs and was surprised with the frown his girlfriend wore.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Belle shrugged as she slipped out of her heels. "It's probably nothing."

It wasn't nothing. Belle never had a frown on her face, but she looked upset.

"I'm not going to turn anyone into a snail if that's what you're worried about."

Belle laughed. "I would hope not. But no. It's just…Emma Swan is at the library."

That was weird. Everyone knew Emma Swan had only read one book in her life—and she acted proud about that. He looked at Belle. "You think this is about Harry?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. She acted like she was taking Henry to the library so he could check out the Sherlock Holmes series. But he didn't check out a single book. And she asked me how to use the microfilm reader."

"Surprise, surprise." Gold said with a sigh. "Harry did go into town the other day."

"I doubt she'd be interested about a random boy in town."

"Sweetheart," Gold said. "Admit it, you're worried."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do anything, Rumple."

He shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow. "They're not that bad."

He just shook his head. "It's not them I'm worried about."

Belle sighed. She was worried about the same thing that Rumple was—Cora finding out. Regina had told them of her close encounter with the woman the day Harry had came home. And Rumple had will done it with the wards. But even though the pink Victorian was a magical Fort Knox, he still didn't feel like it was a safe enough environment for his son.

"I almost have that potion done." He said.

His girlfriend raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, three doses." He said. "Enough for me, you, and Harry. Though I don't think he really needs one. Still having an extra dose wouldn't hurt."

Belle nodded. Though originally not keen on the leaving Storybrooke idea, it was making more and more sense. It was the only thing that made sense in Rumple's opinion. He didn't want to be here with his son when the Cora apocalypse hit. Especially since he knew it would undoubtedly involve a slew of Charmings in his shop. And like always, Belle would try to guilt him into helping them even though he had no obligation too and quite honestly, if they wanted to save the day they needed to figure out the damn thing themselves.

He never told Belle this though.

He didn't want to sleep on the couch.

Which he was pretty sure what would happen.

Belle sighed, "You shouldn't worry that much, Rumple."

He glared at her. "You were the one panicking about Emma in the library."

She sighed knowing he had a point. "So, how's Harry…"

At that point a book came flying in the room and almost hit Belle's head.

"What the…"

"Good," Rumple said. "He got the hang of it."

Belle looked at him utterly confused.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Preview: Cora schemes and Killian eyes a certain blonde.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Happy almost Valentine's Day. I thought what better way to celebrate than to posting a Captain Swan chapter. Save for the fact they're not Captain Swan yet and they may or may not ever be. Once again, thanks for the adds and reviews. **

**M :)**

Chapter 9: A Pirate's Life

Killian Jones inwardly rolled his eyes as Cora rambled. The woman might've been hot, but her could deal without the long speeches. Or the rants. Or the borderline psychotic plans.

He really wished that he wasn't naked right now, so that he could get a sip from his flask.

But then again, if he wasn't naked and if he didn't have Cora in between his arms right now, he'd probably want to strangle her neck.

"Did you hear anything I said, Hook?"

It was never Killian. Always Hook. Not that he suspected much more. Their relationship was purely physical and convenient. Much like their partnership. Killian really could never see himself with anyone after Milah, but he still enjoyed the occasional tryst.

And Cora was more than willing to provide that.

Killian sighed. "Sorry, love, caught up in the moment."

Cora rolled her dark eyes. "Sure, you were. You just were daydreaming. Probably about Snow White's daughter."

Ah, yes, Emma Swan. She was quite fetching. Not that anything could develop between the two of them. She after all was a princess…a princess in blue jeans.

Cora should get some of those, Killian thought. Then again, she didn't have legs like Emma Swan.

Almost as if reading her mind Cora rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Hook, can you think with your head for once?"

"You mentioned Emma Swan." Hook said.

"You know, normally I'd be insulted that a man was thinking of another woman in my bed."

"Well, you brought her up. I can't help thinking about her when you brought her up."

"But such strong feelings, Hook?" Cora asked.

Killian rolled his eyes. He did not have feelings for Emma Swan. That was for sure.

Okay, maybe he did like the way she looked in those pants of hers. Maybe he did like her feisty disposition. But that did not mean he had feelings for her. Besides, he had a crocodile to destroy.

"So, you disagree then?"

"Obviously," He said. "Now, what is it you want me to do?"

"Things aren't going how I planned." Cora said.

You think? Cora had been insistent that Regina would be more than willing to come to her side after a few manipulations. So far, those manipulations hadn't been paying off liked she hoped. In fact, in the past week it seemed that Regina had all but cut off contact with her mother.

But Killian didn't say this to Cora. You never aggravated Cora's temper. That was something that Killian had learned soon in his relationship with her. Instead he said, "I'm sure we can come up with something to speed things along."

"Oh, I'm sure." Cora said stroking Killian's cheek. "And I have just the idea."

"Do you?"

"Yes," She said. "Emma Swan."

"You think she's going to get you close to your daughter? Sorry, to tell you this but I don't think SwanQueen is happening."

Cora gave him a weird look. "SwanQueen?"

"People in this realm give couple names. You'd know this if you read a magazine?"

"My daughter is not interested in Emma Swan, not in that way."

"You sure all that animosity isn't sexual tension."

Cora glared at him. "Please. Emma's trying to steal her child."

He didn't think it was exactly like trying to steal a child, but again you don't correct Cora. Sighing Killian said, "So, what's your big plan involving the fair Emma."

Cora smiled. "You're going to like this."

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to get into her pants." Cora said bluntly.

Killian was a little shocked with the expression Cora chose to use. Mainly, because he was still thinking about Emma Swan in blue jeans.

"Sweet talk her. Sleep with her." Cora translated. "I want you to be the new man in Ms. Swan's life. My daughter definitely won't like that."

"Why? Repressed feelings? Are you sure you're not rooting for SwanQueen?"

Okay, now that might've been pushing it a little.

Cora glared at him. "No. My daughter won't like the fact that a known villain is spending time with her boy. I think you're more than capable of flirting a little bit."

He was. Especially if it involved Emma Swan.

* * *

><p>He saw Emma Swan the next morning. She was at Granny' with a frown on her face and was absent mindedly stirring her coca and sprinkling cinnamon of all things on it.<p>

Odd choice.

Cinnamon that is.

He wondered what was bothering the lass. The red jacket suited her. He liked that she wasn't dressed in the long wispy gowns that were common in their land. She looked—and he knew—she loved adventure and that's what he liked about her.

He was about to call her name when she turned around. His eyes locked with hers. The sad thing about this whole plan of Cora's, was that there was a part of him that actually was glad she was giving him the excuse to seduce Emma Swan.

He really shouldn't be glad.

She was a princess.

And a self righteous one at that.

But she had great legs.

That made the difference.

"Hook," Emma said. "So, it is true?"

"That I'm in town. Yes." He said. "It's good to see you, Swan."

"I wish I could say the same." She said looking at him. "I guess I should arrest you or something."

Arrest him?

Oh, that was right. She was sheriff. Cora had mentioned it to him. He decided to act clueless. "Sherriff? Shouldn't you be lording over your castle or something?"

"Please." Emma rolled her eyes before she asked, "What do you want?"

"Forgiveness? A second chance?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "That's not it."

"It's not?"

"No." She said. "You're up to something."

"Yes," He said. "Up to something. I wish to take you to the tavern?"

"They're called bars here."

"What?" He asked.

"The taverns are bars in Storybrooke. Specifically, the lone bar we have is called the Rabbit Hole. And since I've had to arrest more than a few drunks there, I can assure you it's not the spot to woo me."

"So, you then would agree to a date?"

"I'm not that easy." Emma said as she stood up.

"He grabbed her arm.

She glared at him.

He removed his hand.

She rolled her eyes. "In this realm, Hook, there's a thing called personal space."

"Sorry," He said.

She shook her head as she looked at him. "Why are you asking me on a date?"

"What?" He asked.

"You're with Cora, right? Surely, she doesn't want her boyfriend two timing on you. I'd bet she'd crush up your heart."

She probably would if it wasn't sanctioned and if Cora had his heart. Somehow or another, she decided that she trusted him enough that he didn't have to become part of her collection.

Killian was grateful for that.

"Cora and I aren't together." He said.

"Really?" Emma asked. "Could've fooled me."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Swan."

That line didn't work so well if the snort he heard coming from the blonde was any indicator. "Don't tell me you are deeply misunderstood and underneath all that eyeliner is the heart of a good man."

"So cynical." Killian said looking at her. "I just want to make amends."

"And I want to bathe in bleach right now, but can't. Whatever angle your pushing, Killian, you're going to have to push harder."

"You're worth the challenge, Swan."

"I'm seeing someone." She challenged.

"Who? One of the dwarves that followed your mother around."

Emma glared at him. "I'm leaving."

"I want you to give me a chance, Swan."

"No." She said.

"Swan…"

" I could arrest you for harassment."

"Just for asking you out?"

"Goodbye, Hook. Do something constructive, like watch your son."

"I don't have a son." He said. Seriously, as far as he knew there were no little Killians walking around.

She rolled her eyes. "Just Harry. You know your secret son with Cora. The kid that just mysteriously appeared yesterday and I couldn't find a single record of at that library. Yeah, Hook, you got me to go to the library. And I haven't been to the library since I was six."

"So, you don't like to read. Good to know."

Emma frowned. "He's a nice kid, Hook. Seriously, parent him. He was walking all the way to Granny's yesterday with that leg of his. That's not right."

"I really have no idea who you're talking about, Swan."

She rolled her eyes. And turned to leave the diner.

This was not what Hook wanted at all.

* * *

><p>Besides being deeply rejected by the lovely Sherriff of Storybrooke, Killian also discovered that he had a need for breakfast at Granny's.<p>

The waitress with the short shorts rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously?"

"What?" He asked between bites of a dish called pancakes.

"You're acting like you've never had flap jacks before in your life."

"I haven't." Killian said. "They are utterly delicious."

The waitress shook her head as she looked at him. "You like Emma, don't you?"

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"You were asking her out on a date and getting constantly rejected. Someone can't help but notice that."

Killian glared at her.

"Don't be too upset your rejection got you free pancakes. But really, you're with Regina's mom?"

"It was in the past." Killian said.

"You had a kid with her though?" The waitress asked.

"I never had a kid with Cora." Killian said. "That would just be…"

"I saw him." The waitress said. "He looks a lot like Regina. Who's Cora's daughter. Don't deny it."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Cora and I don't have kids. We only met a year ago. Well, twenty some odd years ago if we were counting curse years and we were frozen for most of it."

The waitress shook her head. "I saw the kid."

"Could've been anyone's."

"Never saw him before."

"It's not like you know everyone in town."

"It's a small place."

Killian just shook his head as ate his flapjacks as the waitress muttered about how assholes didn't acknowledge their own children.

Asshole.

That was a new one.

But he really didn't have any children. Or any that he knew of. He had wanted to give Milah a babe. She did miss her son, Bae, even though she never really said much. They had often talked about taking him from that crocodile, but something always got in the way.

Killian felt his blood boil at the thought of the crocodile. He thought the man would've left the town. Cora said something about motivating him, but there had been little movement on the crocodile's part as of yet. Killian wanted his revenge.

Cora told him that Rumple, as she affectionately called him, was probably making the necessary potion to cross the town line. To just give it time.

Yeah…time. Here he was whoring himself out for her and getting dissed by a princess who wore pants.

Sexy pants.

But pants.

And she was sheriff.

When did princesses become law officers?

He needed some more pancakes.

As he was thinking this, the door of the diner opened and he heard the clicking of heels and a laugh that he knew so well.

Killian looked up, turned out his imagination wasn't failing him. He knew that laugh. It was the crocodile and his new woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Preview: Harry is tired of being watched.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: And I'm back. I'm going to try to post an extra chapter this since next week I probably won't be updating. The good news is I have up to Chapter 24 written to this story. A lot of you are probably going to question the end of this chapter. This is not going to be a Hurt! Harry fan fic, no problem if you like those I just don't really care for them. But I will be touching on what happened to him at the Dursleys-minor physical and major emotional abuse- and there will be psychological effects. I've worked with family law cases and most people who grew up in Harry's situation aren't going to come out completely unscathed and I want to show that here. Once again, thanks for the adds, reviews, and questions.**

**M**

Chapter 10: Harry Sitting

_Dear Ron,_

_ I hope everything is going well. Something really interesting happened this summer. I found out…_

Harry stopped.

He found out what—that his parents were alive, that they weren't Lily and James Potter, that he had an older sister who technically his younger sister before he traveled n what he hope was a TARDIS, and that his father was apparently this all powerful sorcerer.

He grabbed the notebook paper that had the letter on it and threw it in to the bin. Maybe he'd try another approach.

_ Dear Hermione,_

_I tried writing my essay on Charms, but magical theory…._

Didn't make sense that everything at Hogwarts sort of contradict what Gold had been teaching him. That Gold's approach to magic made much more sense.

Another letter in the bin.

Harry sighed as he stared at the notebook. Maybe writing a letter wasn't the best of ideas. He should do something else. Maybe practice more of his first year spells wandlessly. Review those notes on potions that Gold had given him which proved just how horrible of a potions teacher Snape was.

Yeah, he was still bored.

He still wasn't a hundred percent ready to trek around Storybrooke according to his father. Both Regina and Belle seemed to agree with this sentiment too.

It sucked.

Though, learning magic did sort of help matters.

He sighed as he walked out of his room. There was nothing on TV, so he decided he'd see if anyone was home. After his little wandering into town it seemed like someone was always there.

It was Regina today.

She smiled when saw him. "Ready for lunch?"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't really hungry, though he knew he had to eat. Gold had told him it was necessary for all the potions he had been giving him to work and that he could not miss a meal.

"Don't you have to do mayor stuff?" He asked his sister.

She shrugged. "I'm sure the citizens of Storybrooke can figure things out. It's not that big of a town, you know."

"I wouldn't." Harry said.

He knew it was kind of a stab. But he did want to get out and he didn't see why he couldn't.

Regina sighed. "Trust me, you're not missing much. I brought pie."

"You always bring pie." Harry said.

"You like my pie." His sister countered.

That was very true.

She looked at him, "What did you do this morning?"

"Magic." Harry said. "Trying to do all my first year spells wandlessly."

Regina looked intrigued. "Is Rum…Gold teaching you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He's surprisingly a good teacher."

Regina nodded. "He is. Surprisingly. He taught me magic too."

"You can do magic?" Harry asked.

Regina laughed. "Of course, why else do you think my pies taste so good?"

"Family secret recipe."

"Our mother didn't cook." Regina said. "I learned this from, from…"

She trailed off.

"Regina?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. Just thinking back."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

Regina sighed. "I had a friend named Daniel. He taught me to bake. He's no longer around."

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's not your fault," Regina said before changing the subject. "Would you like to learn how to bake it?"

"The pie?" Harry asked.

Regina nodded. "I'm supposed to be here all afternoon, so we have time."

Harry nodded. He had nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>Baking had always been something that Harry enjoyed. Or it was one of the chores that made him grimace the least at Petunia's. There was a precise art to it. Mixing exact measurements in a specific order to make something completely unique. It was one of the reasons he thought that potions was going to be his favorite class at Hogwarts, and then he met Snape.<p>

Regina seemed to find it odd he already knew so much about baking. Harry shrugged. "I've been doing it for awhile."

Regina seemed interested. "Oh, really?"

Harry nodded and proceeded to talk crust recipes. Regina's was surprisingly easy to make. It was so hard to find a good crust recipe. The recipe Aunt Petunia had given him was overly complex, and tended to be very easily screwed up.

Not so much Regina's crust.

Regina shook her head when he tried to cut the apples. "I'll do that." She said.

Harry gave her an odd look.

"You're eleven. You shouldn't be handling such large knives."

Harry shrugged.

Regina grabbed the knife. "Your former guardians are horrible people."

Well, at least she was open about it. And hadn't really been pressing about the Dursleys. It was sort of the unspoken issue. Harry knew it. Regina knew it. Belle knew it. And Gold knew it. They all knew they were going to have to talk about Harry's formative years eventually, and all of them sort of dreaded it.

To try to save the situation Harry said, "We used knives in potions class too."

Big mistake. Regina eyes narrowed more. "There's another reason I hate that school. Besides the fact, that taught you to channel your magic completely wrong."

"So, you and Gold have been talking."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, we do talk. Family tends to do that."

Harry shrugged as Regina proceeded to chop up apples.

"It's not that surprising if you think about it, Harry." Regina said not knowing she was being a bit insensitive. "We're concerned about your welfare."

Harry scowled.

"Really," Regina said. "You want to argue that the Duddies were good people."

"Dursleys." Harry corrected. He didn't even know why he was bothering correcting her. "They weren't horrible."

"Not horrible." Regina rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm a mother. If any one treated my son like that I'd—"

She stopped herself.

"You'd what?"

"Clobber them." Regina said. "I still should clobber them being your sister. Too bad we sent them back to England."

Harry shrugged. He didn't see why it mattered.

"It does matter." Regina spit out in a voice that sort of scared Harry.

"You should've been loved as a child not treated like the help."

"The help? Who says that anymore?"

"Your relatives and stuck up royals." Regina countered.

In a weird way, his sister reminded him of Uncle Vernon at that moment. It wasn't that she looked like Uncle Vernon—though her face was borderline purple. But he saw the same rage filled look he'd see whenever Vernon had a particular bad day at Grunnings and had to drink a couple of extra strong vodka martinis to calm him down.

He wondered what Regina drank.

Probably something with apples.

He asked her and she raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I want to get drunk?"

"You're upset." Harry said.

"I don't drink when I'm upset. That's just irresponsible and stupid." Regina said with a sigh. "Let's finish this pie up, then I'll help you with your potion work. I suppose Gold has been going over theory?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Regina said. "Now, hand me the vanilla."

* * *

><p>Regina went over herbs with him that afternoon. As entertaining as that was, Harry soon found himself taking a nap which to be honest Regina was probably grateful for.<p>

When he woke up he heard arguing.

Harry groaned grabbing one of the many pillows that laid on his bed. Gold and Belle had gone overboard with the pillows. So many of them and all of them were fluffy. Harry wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Okay, he wanted to eavesdrop.

"You really think this is the best idea?" Regina's voice was clipped.

"Well, do I really have a choice, dearie?"

"Of course you do," Regina said. "You can't play me, imp. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Regina huffed.

"It's really the best idea, Regina."

Belle was there too. Now, that was really odd. He noticed his father's girlfriend tried to avoid contact with Regina at all cost. But here she was in the middle of a barb fest between Regina and Gold.

"You weren't asked, Bookworm Barbie." Regina retorted.

His father did not like that. "Watch your mouth, Regina."

"Or what?"

"Do I really need to even go there?"

Harry rubbed his head. A part of him wanted to get up. See what was going on, another part of him just wanted to go back under the covers. He was really sleepy.

Sleep didn't happen though. Because whatever Gold said pissed his sister off.

"I'm not going to be bullied by you, Gold."

"Who says I was bullying you. I was just stating the facts. It's the right decision."

"Yes, running away from your problems."

"He's not running away." Belle said. "They're digging. You know they can't find out. Especially with that nut job of a mother of yours on the loose."  
>Cora?<p>

They were talking about Cora?

He couldn't help but be interested. Even though he heard countless of times that his mother was bad news, he still was interested in hearing about her. Where she was. What she was doing? Was that crazy?

Regina laughed. "Cora's not an issue."

"Really, what about her boyfriend?" Rumple asked.

"Boyfriend?"

"Screw buddy. Partner in crime. Fellow disgrace to society. In other words, what about Hook?"

"Rumple!" Belle said.

"Well, I had to make sure she got the point." His father said.

Rumple? What an odd sort of pet name. Usually Belle called his father Rum. Which was weird enough, but not as weird as Rumple.

Belle sighed. "Well, I think you did."

"It was a little verbose." Regina said. "But I'm taking it that you're worried about Hook? I don't see why that drunk would be an issue. Didn't you take his hand?"

Hand?

That didn't make sense at all.

"That's not the point." Gold said not answering the question. "The point is that he's out there. Sniffing around Emma Swan?"

"Sniffing around Emma? Was Henry there?"

Henry? That was Regina's son's name. Was Emma his mother? That would be weird.

"No, Henry was not there. But with the way Hook was fawning all over her, I wouldn't surprised if he has himself wormed in their lives soon enough. He's always had a way about that-"

"That's not going to happen." Regina said. "I won't allow it."

Gold laughed. "Dearie, Henry lives with the Charmings now. I doubt you really have a say in anything about his life."

"I'm his mother."

"And so is Emma Swan. Birth mother in fact. An actual blood relation. "

And there went the smack. It startled Harry for a moment, he almost had a flashback to when he was at the Dursleys.

Not making dinner right.

_Smack._

The garden not being perfectly immaculate or a flower was not blooming on the right day of the week.

_Smack._

Not looking at the Dursleys the right way.

_Smack._

Not breathing the right way.

_Smack._

It was then Harry started screaming. The screams just started and they couldn't stop. He forgot he was in his room. The nice cool toned blues that Belle had painted the room seemed to fade away and he was back in his cupboard. His itty bitty cupboard. Helpless. Alone.

There was no way out.

He then felt someone lightly touching him calling his name. He blinked to see the three of them—Belle, Gold, and Regina staring at him. As if he was a weirdo or something.

"Uh, hi." Harry said after a moment or two of very awkward silence once he finally managed to grasp his bearings.

Yeah, that really didn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Preview: Belle and Gold negotiate a conference that involves either a little aqua box, Gold foreclosing on Moe, getting Harry to see an insect, or inviting Regina to a certain birthday party. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As promise here is the extra update for the week, I'll try to have the third ready by Friday or Saturday. A little lighter, this chapter, since the last one was so heavy. As you can see from this chapter we are really starting to diverge from cannon. As for Belle's age I'm putting her at about twenty-six or twenty-seven. In this story she was with Rumple for an extremely long period of time (almost a decade). I just can't see her falling in love with him so fast, and it also will serve a plot purpose. I hope you enjoy. Thanks as always.**

**M**

Chapter 11: An Offer and Acceptance

Belle sighed as she walked into the basement where Rumple seemed to be concentrating on what else, but spinning.

"He's still asleep."

He was Harry.

Rumple nodded. "Should be to mid morning. That was a strong Calming Draught I gave him."

"He was terrified." Belle said. "Are you sure he's alright?"

"He'll sleep." Rumple said avoiding the issue.

Belle looked at—what were they? Boyfriend and girlfriend seemed too immature for them. But they weren't married. Rumple never asked and Belle never expected him to either. And lovers sounded just vulgar.

She guessed boyfriend and girlfriend would have to do. Even though neither she nor Rumple were twelve.

Belle sighed. "He's going to be okay, Rumple. You know that, right?"

He shook his head. Even Belle had a hard time believing herself.

Harry might've tried to blow off the whole ordeal, but it was clear that the boy had some sort of something.

Belle didn't even have to be the cricket turned shrink to know that.

It was also quite obvious from Harry's screaming that the pain came from his home. It was obvious by Rumple's face that that was not going to stand. Except for some really dark looks, he hadn't really said anything.

Not that he really had a chance. Regina had been hissing and spewing, but Rumple had been oddly quiet and that scared Belle.

She knew that something was going on in that head of his, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Belle wasn't a stupid woman. She knew she was never going to change Rumple. You had to realize that if you were going to be in a relationship with the Dark One. Otherwise, you'd be in for years of one disappointment after another, culminating with a terrible event where you had to make the choice of true love or to be a stupid hero.

Belle didn't want to make that choice.

That was something she had come to the realization of, and she was glad it was sooner than later in the relationship. However, just because she accepted Rumple's faults, didn't mean she was a complete doormat.

Which was why she sighed and said, "What are you planning on doing?"

"The same thing as before," He answered. "We're getting out of town. After seeing that pirate, I don't want Harry anywhere near him or Cora."

"Hook wasn't that threatening. He was just ogling over Emma Swan's derriere. Besides, he doesn't have the power of the Dark One." That was true, Hook was mostly staring at Emma, though he gave Belle a couple of looks that made her shudder not that she would tell that to Rumple.

"Or an eleven year-old whose mother is a psychopath." Rumple countered. "Besides, now that I know that magic exist in the outside world, getting out of here will be a lot easier."

Belle glared at him.

"What?" Rumple asked.

"You can get so power obsessed."

He shrugged.

"It's not a good thing." Belle said.

"This isn't about power, sweetheart." Gold said. "It's about protection. Harry needs protection."

She had to give it to him there. Sighing she said, "I still don't like how giddy you are, Rumple."

He frowned. "I'm not giddy."

He looked giddy to her. She sighed, "You know, I'm not going to judge you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his spinning.

"Rumple, I know that I can't change you. Believe me, when I say I've accepted it."

"You see the good in me," was his reply.

"Yes, but I also see…I also see the other part of you." She said, "And I'm fully aware that it's a part of you."

"You're not going to like what I'm going to do." He said.

He was talking about the Dursleys. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know this. She sighed. "I imagine I won't."

"And now you're going to lecture me that I'm better—"

She sighed as put her fingers through her dark hair. "I could, but it would be a waste of time, wouldn't it?"

He shrugged. "Probably. He shouldn't be acting this way, Belle. He shouldn't be so small. I know I'm not the tallest of men, but even I was taller than him at that age. I have to do something."

"You've been." She said.

Rumple had been doing everything to help Harry. He had been spending all his spare time brewing potions, late into the night. He was determined to get his child back to the picture of health. He had even been letting Regina into their house, which was a great feat for both of them.

Rumple just shook his head. "I should've talked to him more. I knew something was wrong. I've been there. I know how it feels to be unwanted, but I didn't think it was this bad. He seemed so nonchalant about it."

"How could you have known?" Belle said. "Harry is very reserved. You and I both know that."

"He's still my son." Rumple said.

Belle sighed resigned. "So, what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Still working on the final details."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "You know already."

He looked up. "Maybe."

"Rumple, please tell me you're not going to kill them."

"I'm not doing anything _that _illegal, sweetheart."

"Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better."

"I thought you accepted me. Thorns and all."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like that part of you."

"But you do." He said.

"I don't." She countered. "Especially since doing something illegal could cause you to become arrested and me to be a single…whatever I am to Harry. What are we even?"

"You're my fiancée." Rumple clarified.

Belle looked at him. "Seriously?"

"What?" He said.

"That's how you're proposing?"

Rumple blinked. "I what?"

"Proposed. Just now. You called me your fiancée, Rumple. You've never even asked me to marry you."

"I never did?" He sounded baffled.

"No," Belle said. "It's a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

"So, you won't, marry me?"

"I never said that." She said.

"So, it is an option then?"

"Let's talk terms and conditions." She said.

"I'm the one who makes the terms and conditions." Gold said stopping his spinning entirely. "You're forgetting, sweetheart, I'm the deal maker."

"Yes," Belle said. "But the places have switched, Rumple."

He looked at her and shook his head.

Belle laughed. "Don't like being in this position?"

"Well, not normally…but if it involves you…."

Belle smiled. "Okay, then."

"Okay, what?"

"I'll marry you."

Rumple blinked. "But what about those terms and conditions?"

Belle laughed. "Forget the terms and conditions, I just want you."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, not much spinning was done the rest of the night and morning until Harry woke up.<p>

They should've talked more though. God knows, there was a lot to talk about that they didn't really get much of an afterglow.

Harry was still unconscious. Rumple was right when he said he had given him a particular potent potion. So, they did have time to talk. But it wasn't what newly engaged couples should be talking about.

There was no talk about whether or not to have a spring wedding or if they should elope. Instead, they needed to talk about their imminent departure from Storybrooke, which Belle wasn't exactly a fan of.

She sighed heavily when Rumple mentioned that the doses to the potion he made were almost ready.

"You know it's the only way." He said. "You saw Hook. I believe you said he was up to something."

Belle inwardly flinched at the mention of Hook. She did not like the pirate. She understood his animosity towards Rumple, but God the look of hatred the man gave her—

And he worked with Cora. That made him even more dangerous, especially with the added complication of Harry.

Needless to say, she now saw why Rumple wanted to get the hell out of Dodge, even if they'd have to deal with Regina's wrath.

She sighed. "Yeah, I get your point, but there's so much going on. Do you even think Harry's in condition to travel?"

"He'll be fine." Rumple said.

Yeah, he didn't even sound convinced.

"We could take Regina up on her offer," Belle said. "The ward's you have are already strong. Imagine if she contributed to them."

Rumple shook his head. "We need to get out of Storybrooke."

"I know," Belle said. "But it can wait for a few days. Harry was a wreck tonight, Rumple. He needs to get settled in. Traveling will stress him further."

"He's cooped up." Rumple said. "Because of all of this. He's not happy, Belle."

Belle sighed. "Well, what about Henry?"

"Henry?" Now Rumple really looked confused.

"They're around the same age." Belle said, "I'm sure that they could be friends."

"He lives with the Charmings." Rumple said.

Good point. Still, she was going to counter. "He's Regina's son."

"Adopted son."

"Surely, there might still be some loyalty there?"

Rumple gave her a look.

"Regina could give him a loyalty potion or something?"

"I don't condone the use of magic on children."

Now she rolled her eyes. "I really don't think Henry would be that big of a problem, Rumple. It's better than Harry running off again. And I do think we should stick around here for a while. We should at least have a plan of sorts of where we're going."

"Oh, I know where we're going." Her imp of a fiancé said.

She sighed. "Yeah, we'll think about what I said."

They were in the shower when he finally answered her.

"The library."

"What?" Belle asked.

"I'll ask Regina to help me put wards up around the library." Rumple said. "I'll let Harry go there for some non-magical study time. He needs that, his grammar skills are atrocious and you, my dear, are great with grammar. If Henry's there, you can say he's some random peasant's child."

"A random peasant."

"You'll think of something."

She glared at him. "Oh, I'll think of something…really, Rumple? You know I hate lying."

"Belle," He said his voice more tender this time.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll think of something."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said.

"You owe me." She said.

"I'll get you something at Tiffany's." He said, "When we go there."

Belle looked at him, "Tiffany's?"

"You were reading that book and watched the movie, remember? You complained about how the movie ruined the book."

"Well, it did. Fred was gay in the book. And Audrey Hepburn's character was a bit of a prostitute. But I still loved the movie. And it's nice of you to remember. So, we're going to New York then?"

"A quick trip." Rumple said. "It won't be our final destination."

"Would you tell me where that would be?" Belle asked.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Gold asked.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Harry took the idea that they were engaged very well. All he did was shrugged as it was unexpected and told Belle congratulations.<p>

He did blush though.

Harry blushed around her quite a lot.

It was cute, Belle thought. She really had never felt very maternal. She was in her mid-twenties, after all. But she always liked the possibility of being a mother, even though she had never thought of it since being with Rumple.

Children just never occurred to her. And she knew Rumple didn't want a replacement to Bae and she'd never ask him too, but Harry just sort of fell into their lives, unexpected but a blessing in disguise.

She knew most women in her position wouldn't think that their…fiancé's (she finally had a term) long lost son would was a blessing. More like a curse. Belle had read plenty of the raunchy romances in the library where a couple would be torn apart because of the introduction of the precocious miracle child.

She supposed it helped that the mother of the miracle child was a sociopath who her fiancé went on rants about how much he hated her, but it wasn't that.

Belle genuinely liked Harry. And she was really worried about him. Worried about him and his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Preview: Henry updates us on the status of Operation Holmes.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, as promised here's the third update. I will try my best to get something out by the middle of next week before I leave. As always thanks for the reviews, adds, and questions.**

Chapter 12: Operation Holmes

Henry loved spies.

Ever since he was a little boy, he wanted to be a secret agent. He had Regina buy him walky talkies, a tuxedo, and other crap that he thought would make him a super spy one year for Christmas.

Operation Cobra probably started in part because of his James Bond fascination.

When Emma moved to town he couldn't be happier. She was a cop. She knew how to do operations. It made Henry feel a bit like Robin to her Batman—or Batgirl he guessed.

Though, Henry didn't wear tights.

And Emma didn't have a Batmobile.

But he enjoyed the fact that his birthmother fed into his spy fantasy for a bit. His mother, Regina, never did (save for the Christmas presents).

It wasn't that Regina discouraged his obsession with all things spy, but it wasn't like she encouraged it either. Or when she did play along, well, she just wasn't Emma.

That didn't mean that Emma made the better mother. He still considered for all intents and purposes that Regina was his mom. Yes, he knew she had done some awful things and that he by all intents and purposes her mom card should be revoke, but she had been the only mother he had for the past eleven years.

He really couldn't tell this to anyone though. Not even Emma, who probably would understand. She'd get too upset though. And Grandpa and Grandma Charming, well, they thought Regina was the devil.

Which while probably true, she was still his mother.

Henry sighed as he took out a notebook from his bag. It probably wasn't the best idea to take notes—real spies didn't do that—but this was Storybrooke. And besides, this was Operation Holmes and Sherlock Holmes took notes.

Well, one of the versions of him on TV did. Or maybe that was Watson.

Would Henry be more of a Sherlock or a Watson?

He'd use Watson for now, since he was the one taking notes. Besides, Emma was trained as a detective.

But back to the notes:

_Operation Holmes: by Henry Mills (aka, code name Watson)_

_Target: Just Harry. Agent Holmes says he's a mysterious stranger in Storybrooke. According to Holmes, Just Harry is short, has curly hair, and looks like someone we know in town—not that observant, but she has a lot on her mind. Also, has noticeable limp. Was found walking near all those Victorian mansions—a.k.a. where people who didn't piss Mom (that much) live._

_Goal: Find out who Just Harry is, so that Agent Holmes will stop compulsively eating all the Break and Bake cookies. Note, Holmes's ridiculous attempts at using Google and Wikipedia have been eliminated from the record since Watson does not wish to embarrass her._

_Status: Unresolved._

_Case Status Updates:_

_1) Watson and Homes went to the library. The librarian, Belle, seemed not that receptive in Watson's interest in The Hounds of Baskerville. It probably didn't help that Watson thought there were explosions in said novel and was told otherwise. Holmes, meanwhile, didn't find a single thing in past records of The Storybrooke Mirror. _

_2) Holmes asked Hook about having a kid. Hook was asking her out and stared at her butt. This did not go out well. Though, personally, Watson thinks that maybe Homes should give Hook a chance if purely for shallow reasons. He might be creepy, but the eyeliner is sort of hot and so are the leather pants. Then again, he is a villain._

_3) Holmes and Watson are discussing whether to allow the town's villains (Watson's mother and Mr. Gold) in on this operation. They know everything, but is allowing them in really a good thing? Will they even help?_  
><em>Strategies:<em>

_1) See if anyone's acting suspicious._

_2) Look up who has a house in the fancy snotty neighborhood._

_3)See if Just Harry pops up._

_4) Ask him._

_5) Order another cookie._

His list wasn't that great. It showed him just how pathetic his investigation with Emma was going, but it did help him get his priorities straight. Like, getting another cookie.

"You're going to ruin your dinner."

Henry inwardly groaned when he turned around to see his mother. Regina looked…weird.

Relaxed almost.

He hadn't seen her wear jeans since before he brought Emma to town.

He took a big bite of the cookie just to get a reaction.

Regina laughed. "The Charmings are going to love that."

"Hello, to you too, Mom."

Regina smiled. "Mind if I have a seat for a minute?"

He shrugged. He really didn't know if he wanted her to sit there or not. A part of him wanted her there. She was his mother after all and he missed her, but she was the Evil Queen.

Regina sighed. "How's everything going?"

"You haven't called." Henry said.

She hadn't. Not in the past three days. It was weird. Usually she called everyday.

Regina sighed. "Mayor stuff. You wouldn't believe how many problems a couple of drunk dwarves can cause."

Henry rolled his eyes. She had to be lying.

"I'm not lying." Regina said.

"I didn't say anything."

"You're rolling your eyes."

Henry sighed. "There's always been drunk dwarves in Storybrooke."

"True," Regina said. "So, what's with the notebook?"

"It's just a journal." Henry said. No reason to get his mom involved in Operation Holmes.

"A journal?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded. "It helps, you know. Writing down things."

"I thought things were getting better."

He sighed. In truth they were better. Now that the curse was broken, Henry felt like he could finally deal with the issue at hand—it helped that no one argued with him that they've been cursed and that he was just a crazy little kid when he said his mother was evil. That would probably hurt Regina's feelings though. So, Henry just shrugged and said. "It's different."

Regina nodded. "Very different. I miss you Henry."

She sounded like she meant it too. Truth be known, Henry kind of missed her too. While he was mad at her—she had cursed his grandparents and an entire town of people—he did miss coming home to one of her famous dinners. Regina knew how to cook, even if it did seem to always involve apples.

Regina could make cookies, Henry thought, with a grimace on his face as he thought about Emma's less than stellar cookies.

"What's wrong?" Regina said catching the not so happy look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong," Henry said.

"Really, Henry." Regina said. "I'm your mother. I know when you're upset."

He sighed. "I'm not upset, Mom."

She looked as if she was about to say something when Granny came over. Henry wondered to himself what the woman's real name was. Surely, she had to have a name besides Granny.

"Here's your cider." The woman barked at Regina

Regina nodded her head and muttered thanks.

"Meeting someone?" Henry asked.

"Just Sidney." Regina replied. "We're doing a new awareness campaign for Storybrooke."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Over what? How to survive being cursed."

"I have to go," Regina said. "Don't spoil your dinner."

Henry just nodded taking a bite out of his cookie.

There was something odd about the whole visit. He couldn't place it though. And was still thinking about it when Emma came into the restaurant—well, when she got done dealing with the latest dwarf crisis when she came into the restaurant.

Emma shook her head when she saw the cookie. "I could kill for one of those."

No mention of dinner at all.

Henry smiled. "You'll have to order your own."

She shook her head. "No time. Mary Margret and David want us home for dinner in about thirty minutes. Hey, you probably shouldn't be eating that cookie now that I think about it."

Henry shook his head.

"Oh, yeah." Emma said remembering she ruined dessert for the week. "There's ice cream though."

"I'll have some later."

Emma shrugged. "I think I should be saying something about you having too much sugar."

"But you're not." Henry said.

"No." Emma said. "Because you're clearly upset about something else."

Henry sighed. "Mom…Regina was here."

Emma groaned. "How did she torment you this time?"

"She didn't torment me. She was just weird." Henry said, "She was eating dinner with Sidney."

"The reporter?" Emma said. "I thought he went to that place where unnecessary characters hide for a season and a half."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You meant left town."

"Yeah," Emma said. "I thought he left. Though, I guess that was sort of stupid since you can't leave Storybrooke. Well, not like a normal person."

Henry sighed. "Well, apparently they're doing some big mayoral project together. What if she's dating him, Emma? I'm sorry, but gross."

He had images of Regina and Sidney kissing in his head. Sidney trying to act like the dutiful stepdad. It wasn't exactly what Henry wanted to think about. Because Sidney was creepy, it sort of went with the former genie turned magic mirror territory.

Emma shook her head. "Sidney doesn't seem like Regina's type. I think you're fine, Henry."

"Something wasn't right with her." Henry said. "She seemed not so grumpy."

"Well, that is a miracle." Emma said.

"Now what's with the notebook?"

"It's for Operation Holmes." He said. Something then hit him. "Mom ordered cider!"

"What?" Emma sounded completely clueless. Maybe he should've labeled her as Agent Watson.

"Cider!" Henry said, "Just Harry was trying to order cider, remember? What if Mom's meeting Just Harry?"

"Henry." Emma said clearly thinking he was over reacting.

"Emma, it makes sense!" Henry said clearly excited. "If we follow Mom, I bet we'll find Just Harry."

Emma didn't look like she bought it. "It's quite a stretch. I still think if I Google the right thing—"

Henry shook his head. Google wasn't going to help. No matter what combination Emma typed in, she wasn't going to find that kid. He was sure there was some connection with Regina. And he was going to prove to her that she was right.

"I got to go." Henry said.

"Go?" Emma said. "I thought that we were going to go home. David said he was making ribs. I like ribs."

"It won't be long," Henry said. "I have to check out something."

Emma shook her head. "Can't it wait?"

"I just have to grab a book I left at the library. You can wait here."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Henry said. "Get yourself a cookie?"

That worked. Emma liked cookies just about as much as he did.

He only now felt slightly bad about lying.

Henry sighed as he walked towards City Hall. All he was going to do was take a sneak peak in his mother's office. If she was telling the truth she was going to be there. Not a big deal. If she wasn't…well, then he was right.

But what would she want with Just Harry?

"Excuse me," Henry turned around startled as he looked to see an older looking woman smiling at him.

Okay, she wasn't that old. But she was definitely older than both of his moms. She wore her dark hair a little past her shoulders and was dressed in a dark pantsuit that resembled one of Regina's. The one thing that stood out about her were her shoes, bright red and pointy they matched the same shade of lipstick she used.

"Do you need any help?" Henry asked.

"Actually, I do." She said. "I wanted to meet my grandson."

"Grandson?" Henry said. "You mean Just Harry?"

"Just Harry? Is that a name?" The woman asked.

"Um, that's what we call him." Henry said. "I'm sure he has an actual name, but—"

The woman smiled as if whatever he said was cute. It wasn't. He was just babbling. "It's okay, Henry."

"You know my name?" He asked.

"Of course, I know the name of my own grandson." The woman said before giving him a big smile.

Grandma?

Operation Holmes was quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Preview: Regina and Harry have a chat.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I managed to get one more done (yay for me). This one ends with a cliffie, but I really doubt I'll have time to get the next one out until maybe Sunday if I'm lucky. Once again, thanks for the reviews and adds. Since I had an anonymous with a question, I'll answer it below. However, in the future I prefer that you sign in for questions since I don't really like having a long author's note space.**

**Guest: Yes, I decided to make Henry gay in this story. For all intents and purposes, the character is fairly a blank slate-we really know nothing about him other than he wants Emma to believe the truth and he doesn't like Regina when she's evil. At best in cannon he's a plot device, so I wanted to flesh out the character. I like a diverse group of characters which is one of the reasons I decided to make him gay. Plus, it will bring angst amongst the characters later on. Right now, Henry is eleven and won't be getting in a relationship for awhile if at all. Just like Harry won't be getting in a relationship for awhile. But kids regardless of being straight or gay have crushes, and that's what currently is being shown.**

Chapter 13: Cider Time

Regina was not one for therapy. Sure, she forced Henry to enter therapy, but that was different. She didn't expect the bug to help her son; she just wanted to gaslight him.

Yeah, probably not mother of the year material there and she regretted it. But she was scared at the time. Besides, it wasn't like the cricket's time was completely useless, he did manage to get Henry to talk about his adoption issues. Not that that had really been that much of help since Regina was suppose to accept Emma as part of Henry's life. Even though it was a freaking closed adoption.

She really should call the shrink ethics board and get that guy canned.

However, right now, she was thinking she needed the bug's help again with her brother, who was obviously more traumatized than Regina originally had believed.

She shuddered as she thought about what happened at Gold's the other night. She wanted to ask questions, but she knew she shouldn't. That was one thing she had learned from her mistakes with Henry, you waited until they came to you. But it was obvious that something had happened to Harry.

The imp seemed to think so too. He wasn't exactly talkative about it though. In fact, he told Regina to mind her own business, which was ridiculous because she was a part of Harry's family. Though to be fair, she did sort of understand where Gold was coming from, he was Harry's father and she was just his sister. But still, she was legitimate family member unlike Emma Swan who just decided to intrude on their lives with no thought whatsoever to the legalities of the situation.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sipping the cider Regina had bought to the library.

"I'm fine," Regina said. "I'm just thinking. And how are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really, how do you think I'm going to answer that question?"

Regina gave him a blank look.

"Everyone has asked me how I am," Harry said. "Because of the other night. I think Gold and Belle think they broke me."

"Well, you were upset." Regina said.

Harry shrugged.

"It's important to talk about your feelings." Regina said.

Harry laughed.

"What?" Regina said. "It's a proven fact that talking about your feelings helps."

"You don't talk about your feelings." Harry countered.

Regina folded her arms. "That's not even relevant."

"Yes, it is." Harry said. "You're clearly upset. What happened?"

What the heck, maybe if she opened up a bit he'd talk some too. Besides, it was better than having an awkward conversation about how they were both fine when they obviously weren't.

"I talked to Henry." Regina said.

"Oh?" Harry said. "And how did that go?"

"It was painful." Regina said. "She lets him eat cookies before dinner."

Harry looked at her. "And that's bad because…"

"Because it's going to ruin dinner." Regina said.

"We're drinking cider."

"That's different." Regina said, "It's just a beverage. And you're eating late tonight, Gold's doing inventory and Belle is doing whatever she does here."

"Which is why you're baby sitting me."

"I wouldn't call this baby sitting." Regina said. "You're my brother. We're supposed to talk."

"You don't talk, you interrogate."

Regina glared at him.

"Well, it's true." Harry said. "Especially since the other day."

Regina sighed. "You clearly weren't okay that day."

Harry shrugged.

"Don't do that." Regina snapped.

Harry glared at her. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Talk about it?" Regina asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Regina sighed. "You know, we're not going to stop bothering you until you talk."

"And you said you weren't interrogating me." Harry said taking a sip of his cider.

She sighed. They sat in silence for a minute, the only sound being Belle's clicking heels. Finally Harry spoke, "They're getting married, you know?"

"Belle and Gold?" Regina said surprised. Seriously, the Dark One married? Could Dark One's even get married, it just seemed so sacrilegious. Then again, stranger things have happened—like her mother and the pirate.

Harry shrugged. "Who else?

Regina shrugged. "So, when's the big day?"

Harry shrugged again. "A while, I think. He didn't even get her a ring yet."

"That's not like Gold." Regina said.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure they'll get one sooner than later."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be the flashiest ring you've ever seen."

"Yeah, he does have expensive taste." Harry said. "I don't think I've ever seen him wear jeans."

"You should be glad he sticks to suits now." Regina said shuddering about the leather pants that the imp tended to wear back in the Enchanted Forest. She shuddered more when she realized how much her mother liked them.

Double ew.

Harry gave her a weird look. "What did he used to wear before?"

Regina shrugged. "Never mind. Other realm fashions were different."

"It's the first time you've mentioned it," Harry said.

"What?"

"The other realm."

Regina sighed. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. How are your lessons going?"

He was telling her about how he was relearning some sort of unlocking spell. Regina really didn't pay much attention since her mind was more or less focused on the elephant in the room—the past.

How was Harry going to react to all of it?

She sighed heavily putting her fingers through her dark hair. She didn't want him to hate her. But her past, it wasn't one of exactly sunshine and roses. And she wasn't going to change, as much as Henry wanted her too.

Deep down, there would always be a part of her that desired darkness. And she knew Gold was the same day.

Harry though, she didn't know if he could accept it. Her brother seemed to be the quintessential hero, at least with his past actions.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Harry. Don't psychoanalyze me."

He smirked.

It still amazed her how much of herself she could see him. How much of Cora she could see in him. She sighed. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell." Harry said. "I don't get it."

She raised an eyebrow. "What don't you get?"

"Why your kid won't talk to you." Harry said.

"It's complicated," Regina said. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person to Henry's birth mother."

"That's no reason to snub your own mum." Harry said.

Regina sighed. "Believe it or not, Harry, I haven't always made the best choices in life. It's one of the reasons…well, the reason we're here now."

"What do you mean?"

How to explain the thing to an eleven-year-old that portrayed herself in the best light? "Let's just say, that Henry's birth grandmother hurt me and I did some things that really weren't appropriate."

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

Regina sighed. What did Snow do, except kill her love. Well, to be fair Snow White hadn't been the one to pull Daniel's beating heart from his body and squeeze it to nothing but dust—that had been their mother. But she was responsible. And Regina couldn't forgive. She couldn't forgive.

Harry looked at her. "It's okay."

"It's really not." Regina said. "I did things that were horrible. Things I don't regret doing, but are awful and have consequences."

"Like being in this realm." Harry said.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, like that."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry changed the subject. Obviously, trying to get rid of the heaviness in the air but he couldn't. It would always exist. The subject matter was just heavy. Eventually, Belle came and told Harry it was time to go to the pawnshop to pickup Gold.

When leaving the library, she noted how normal Harry looked with Belle. Almost like mother and son, if Belle would've had him when she was like twelve.

The imp was such a pervert. The girl had to be no more than twenty-seven and he was three hundred and something.

They invited her to dinner, well, Harry did Belle more or less pleaded at her via eye contact not to come. She knew while she and Gold had called a truce of sorts, things were still sort of tense between them and honestly Regina sort of wanted the night alone.

What she didn't want was to see her mother.

But that was what happened.

Regina groaned when she saw Cora.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Regina asked.

Cora shook her head. "That's really a way to talk to your mother, Regina."

"I should get some sort of restraining order when it comes to you." Regina said. "Mother, I'm not interested. Especially tonight."

"No need to get testy," Cora said. "I just wanted to check on you. You seem upset."

"You think?" Regina said.

"Is it about your son's birth mother's new paramour?" Cora asked. "I can tell you, I understand perfectly. That pirate…"

"I thought you were sleeping with that pirate." Regina cut Cora off. She was in no mood to be manipulated.

"I dumped him," Cora said. "I can do better."

"What, found some one else in this town who wears leather?" Regina asked, "Really, Mother, that's a fetish of yours that's extremely disturbing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear." Cora replied.

Oh, that's right. She didn't know Regina knew about Gold. God, sometimes Regina wished she didn't know about Gold and her mother.

Regina shook her head. "I have to go home."

"To that empty house." Cora said. "Really, Regina. All the meetings in the world aren't going to change the fact that you come home to nothing.

How did that song from that silly Disney movie go—conceal, don't feel. Yeah, she was so feeling that song right now even though she was hardly a snow queen. Still though, she wasn't going to let her mother bother her.

"Actually, Mother, I could deal with a little alone time right now. So, if you wouldn't mind—"

Cora sighed. "Regina, seriously. How long are you going to ignore me?"

Regina glared at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Cora sighed. "You know, Regina, one day you'll appreciate me."'

Yeah, like when hell froze over. Looking at Cora, Regina said. "What do you want?"

"My daughter." Cora said. "Just like you want your son."

Oh, how Regina did want Henry. How she wanted him at home again, to be able to tuck him in, and yell at him whenever he ate cookies close to dinner. It was something she desperately wanted and maybe for a second, a split second, she sympathized with Cora.

Then it hit her just how horrible Cora was to her and to Harry. Hell, she sold Harry out. Left him with those horrible people. And on that note, Regina couldn't sympathize with Cora at all.

Regina shook her head. "Don't use Henry against me, Mother. That would be the worst way to repair whatever sort of relationship we have."

Cora sighed. "Fine, I won't. But Regina, I am worried about you."

"And I'm fine." Regina said.

"You're sleeping with Rumple." Cora said.

Regina rolled her eyes as she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

She gulped when she saw who it was.

Harry.

This was not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Mother and son meet, but will they recognize each other for what they are?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am moved in! That's the good news. The bad news is updates will probably be once maybe twice a week depending on my work load. Thanks for the reviews, adds, and questions. And happy Once 4B premiere. To be honest, the promo looks sort of cheesy and I wasn't a huge fan of 4A, but hopefully things will improve-a least there will be Twitter snark if that's not the case.**

**M :)**

Chapter 14: Meetings

Despite what Hermione might argue, Harry wasn't stupid.

His bushy haired best friend probably wouldn't have actually called him stupid to his face, but Harry wasn't an idiot. He saw the way she looked at him when he didn't memorize the entire history of Hogwarts like she did, or didn't finish the reading for the entire year in one night.

He knew something was up.

He knew his sister. Regina didn't get this nervous among most people. But her body seemed positively stiff when she saw him, almost protective he dared say.

He didn't see what she had to be scared of. The woman standing next to her was hardly scary. She seemed a little older than Gold, though he doubted she actually was. Gold had mentioned in passing that he was over three-hundred years old the other day. And Harry didn't think he was lying, though Gold looked to be about a hundred or so years younger than Dumbledore—who according to his chocolate frog card was half Gold's age.

"Who's your friend, darling?" The woman asked Regina.

"Just a peasant." Regina said her tone positively icy. "I'm off mayoral duty tonight. Go."

"Oh, come on, darling. That's not how you treat your constituents." The woman smiled at Harry. There something sickening sweet about the way she looked at him. It reminded Harry vaguely of Aunt Petunia when she wanted to make a show of what a caring aunt she was. He shuddered remembering just how caring she turned out to be.

"I'll talk to you later, Mayor Mills." Harry said.

Yeah, he wanted to get out of there. There was something extremely off about this woman. He turned to leave when he felt his arm grabbed.

Harry instantly flinched as his eyes met the woman. Her eyes seemed familiar. They were brown, like Regina's. Yet they didn't share the same warmth his sister's eyes held.

The woman decided to direct him again, "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it." Harry said.

"What is your name?" The woman ordered.

"I told you," Regina spitted out. "He's just some peasant."

"Then it won't hurt him to answer the question."

As previously stated, Harry wasn't stupid. He knew just by the woman's tone that he shouldn't give her his real name. Which was why he answered, "Draco."

Yes, that would serve Malfoy right. Have that crazy woman go after him.

There was a look of relief in Regina's eyes he noticed when he said that. The woman seemed annoyed. "No, it's not." She said.

"Leave him alone." Regina sputtered out.

Now Harry was stunned. He tried to run, but found he couldn't. Someone had immobilized him.

He turned around to see the woman mere inches from him. "I don't like liars, _Draco_."

"Leave. Him. Alone."

The woman turned around and out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see Regina holding what appeared to be a fireball of some sorts.

"Really, darling." The woman said. "For _another _peasant."

"Don't test me." Regina said. "Let the boy go. I don't want Henry to find me totally unredeemable."

The woman frowned. "But I was having fun. I haven't had fun with a peasant since that stable boy."

Now Regina went completely rigid. The woman had touched a nerve. "You'll let the boy go now. Or help me, God."

"You never really were the religious type."

Regina glared at her.

"Fine." The woman said and Harry felt his limbs relax and he ran as quick as he could.

He might've been a Gryffindor, but he wasn't stupid. Whoever that woman was, she was dangerous. And even Regina, who could hold a freaking fireball in her hand was scared. He needed to get help which was why he ran on his bad leg as fast as he could to the pawn shop where Belle and Gold were waiting for him.

By the time he go halfway there, he felt like he had pulled a muscle and he could barely breathe. He started coughing heavily before he could move an inch further and had to sit down on the pavement.

"Are you okay?"

Seriously, this was not the time.

But sure enough, there was Sherriff Swan eying him. "Just Harry, right?"

Harry glared at her. Obviously, he couldn't answer her. He was coughing and…well, now vomiting. He did not feel good.

"I'm taking that as a no." Emma said as she kneeled down besides him. "Kid, do you know where I can find someone to help you?"

Harry couldn't answer her. Instead he was concentrating all his effort to getting up.

Emma shook her head as she put her hand on him. "Don't try to get up."

"I have to get help." Harry said, "My sister."

"You're ill." Emma said. "You need to see a doctor. I'm a cop, I can help your sister."

Harry shook his head before he threw up again on Emma's shoes.

She grumbled something that sounded like expletives. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

Harry shook his head. "Whale's a quack."

Emma couldn't help, but laugh. "He might be, but he's the only MD in this town."

Harry shook his head. "Can't. Go. To. Non-magic doctor. I need Gold."

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Now Emma really was staring at him. "You need Gold?"

Harry nodded. "My parents…they made a deal."

Yeah, that sounded really good. Gold always talked about how he made deals with the townspeople. It could work.

It was better than being dragged to the hospital.

Emma sighed. "I am so sorry, kid."

Harry shrugged. "Better than a quack."

Emma shook her head. "Still, it's Gold."

Yeah, she had a point there.

* * *

><p>He sort of wished she would've taken him to Whale. At least there would've been a smidgen of bedside manner there. Instead, he was getting potion and potion poured down his throat and he hadn't been able to say a word.<p>

Then again, Gold hadn't really said much to him since Emma had brought him to the shop and had been refusing to leave until Gold made her disappear via magic. Not even the threats of turning her and her son into snails had worked.

She kept threatening Gold that if one hair was touched on Harry's head…Harry could see Gold rolling his eyes throughout the entire threat before waving his hand at her and causing her to disappear into a cloud of red smoke.

Harry wondered if it was really true, about turning people into snails.

He couldn't really ask though since he hadn't really been able to stop vomiting and the pain in his leg was just awful.

Finally, though, he managed to get down a couple of potions and was relaxed enough to talk. Which allowed Gold to become relaxed enough to say one word to him. "Explain."

Harry sighed. "Regina."

Gold went rigid. "Regina did this to you…I should've known better than too…"

"Rumple," Belle said. "I don't think Regina did this to Harry, did she?"

Harry shook his head. "There was a woman."

"A woman?" Gold asked.

Harry nodded. "And she didn't do anything. Well, except stun me. Regina got her to let me go."

"She stunned you." Gold said.

While his face wasn't the same shade of purple that Vernon's was, he still exhibited all the symptoms of an adult that was about to explode. Except with Gold, there was something even more frightening about the whole experience.

"Rumple." Belle said, "Please."

His father looked at Belle, "I'm trying to figure out what happened."

"You could calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm." Gold said.

Harry laughed.

"What happened to you though, is not funny. And is not a reason to be calm." Gold added. "Where was your sister?"

Harry muttered how the woman had cornered them right outside the library.

"Make sure he takes his potions," Gold said looking at Belle before he disappeared in another cloud of red smoke.

Belle sighed.

Harry looked at her, "Sorry, about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart." Belle said. "I just wish Rumple had a little impulse control."

Harry laughed. "I guess that's where I get it from."

Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Impulse control." Harry said, "I've been told I'm reckless."

Belle kept raising her brow, but didn't press. That was one thing Harry really liked about her. Besides the fact that she was gorgeous, and kind, and well…why did she have to be his future stepmother?

Somehow, Harry found himself continuing, "Sometimes being impulsive can be good. It's how I saved the Philosopher's Stone this spring."

"Philosopher's Stone?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my headmaster was guarding it for its owner. It's a long story….you think…Gold went to help Regina?"

Belle looked at him. "I'm sure Regina can help herself, Harry. I'm going to get you the calming draught that Rumple left for you."

Harry shook his head. "I have to see if Regina is okay."

Belle sighed, "You are in no shape to be awake right now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've been worse."

The way Belle looked at him then made Harry want to cry. The pity in her eyes was just too much.

Harry shook his head at her. "Don't. Belle. It's in the past."

"But it still hurts," She said. "I really wish you'd talk about it or something, Harry. I know it has to be eating you up."

He shook his head. He didn't see the point of talking about the Dursleys. It wouldn't change anything. And besides, it would just make his sister and father even more upset than before. He decided to change tactics, talk about the woman that had immobilized him. Not the most pleasant of topics, but it could get Belle away from psychoanalyzing poor Harry.

"So, do you know who that woman was?"

Belle shook her head. "No, idea. Did Regina know her?"

Harry had a feeling that wasn't the whole story. He believed Belle at least suspected who the woman was. So, he tried a new tactic. "She was scared of her. I didn't think Regina got scared."

"People get scared when their love ones are in danger." Belle said, "Now, let's get you that potion before Rumple has my head."

He had to ask after he took the potion. "Why do you call him Rumple?"

"Pet name." Belle said.

"It's funny," Harry said. "I don't even know his real name. I just call him Gold. You know, names are important."

Belle smiled. "You don't say."

Harry felt almost loopy. "I didn't tell her my name, the woman. That's why she stunned me, I think.

"Because you didn't give her your name?"

"Because I lied about my name." Harry said, "And you know what, Regina seemed relieved."

"I'm sure she was." Belle said.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

When he woke up, he was no longer in the pawnshop. He was on his bed. It was still dark outside too. Three in the morning, according to the digital clock Gold and Belle had put in the room. It was then he noticed someone was in the chair watching him—Gold.

"I'll get you another dose of your potion." His father said.

Harry shook his head.

"You need to sleep." Gold said. "Your system is in shock because of that wretched woman."

"Regina?" Harry asked.

"She's fine." Gold said. "She'll be over tomorrow I'm sure with some of those nasty bake goods of hers.

"I want to see her." Harry said. "And her bake goods aren't nasty. You just wish your pancakes were half as good as her strudel

"You're staying in bed." Gold said. "You've had a regression. Don't deny it, you know my pancakes are better."

Harry glared at him. "I need to make sure she's okay."

Gold sighed. "I assure you, she's fine."

"But that woman…"

"That witch won't be bothering you anymore." Gold said getting up out of the chair.

"Who was she?"

"Does it really matter, dearie?" Rumple asked.

Sort of.

Well, if she wasn't bothering him again than not really. But still, Harry would sort of want to know.

"Someone you don't want to be around with." Gold said when Harry pressed again.

Harry frowned as Gold got up. He noticed how tired looked. "Are you okay, sir?"

Gold looked taken aback. "Me?"

Harry nodded.

Gold laughed. "I am just fine, I'm worried about you. You gave me quite the scare, Harry."

"Sorry," Harry said. "I didn't…"

Gold shrugged. "I know. Regina filled me in."

"Who was that woman?" Harry asked again hoping something would slip.

"As I said before, some loon. You shouldn't bother with her."

"I don't believe you." Harry said.

"Well, you should. You really shouldn't bother with her."

Well, that part was true. Or at least Gold believed it. Looking at Gold he asked, "What was in that potion?"

Yeah, he was changing the subject, but he was interested in what was in the calming draught. It was the first time that he had been able to sleep in awhile.

Since after that night.

He honestly, didn't know why it bothered him that much now. Maybe because he repressed it all those years. The Dursleys weren't exactly the nicest relatives, but he never thought he was traumatized by them, but the dreams he had. Flashes to his childhood made him shudder.

And then there were the dreams about Hogwarts and the stone.

He didn't even know why that bothered him so much.

The whole Voldemort thing might've taken fifteen minutes and it was pretty much the cliché bad guy gives evil speech and gets defeated alarmingly easy thing, but he couldn't help but having recurring nightmares with it where the ending wasn't cliché.

Gold peered at him suspiciously. That was one of the many things that bothered Harry about his newfound father. Gold had a way of reading him that was unnerving. It was almost as if he could peer in his mind, and Harry really wouldn't have put it past him.

Harry was learning very fast that they didn't call his father the Dark One without reason.

"You're having nightmares." Gold finally said.

Harry didn't say anything. He really didn't want to talk about this. He had said everything that needed to be said about school and the Dursleys. There was really no need to go further.

"I'm not a stupid man, Harry." Gold said looking at his son. "Or an inattentive father. Why do you think you're able to go back to sleep every night?"

Harry shook his head. "You didn't say anything?"

"Because I was hoping you'd open up to me," Gold said. "That's not going to happen. And calming draughts, are only hiding a symptom of the problem, dearie."

"But it's nothing." Harry said, "Really, it's nothing."

"I used to say that too." Gold said. "I told you that my formative years weren't great, remember?"

Harry nodded. "Your dad…."

"Abandoned me." Gold said. "And I had held in those feelings for years."

"And you turned out to be the most powerful sorcerer in your realm, so that turned out well." Harry said.

Gold shook his head and said wearily. "Despite how wonderful it is, power isn't everything. The memories they crippled so much of my life. I don't want that happening to you."

Harry sighed. "It really shouldn't be bothering me."

"And my father really shouldn't have bothered me." Gold countered.

Harry sighed. "It's just these things, they never bothered me before."

"These things meaning—"

Harry sighed, "The Dursleys and Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Gold said. "I remember that the Dursleys were vile specimen that I'm going to have to deal with for making you sleep in a broom closet."  
>"Cupboard."<p>

"Whatever. That's besides the point, I know they were horrible to you did they ever…"

"Physically hit me?" Harry said. "Occasionally. It wouldn't happen very often. And after awhile, I got smart. Learned Vernon's triggers, but yeah occasionally things would get violent."

Gold went rigid.

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry,' Gold said. "I just don't like hearing that you were hurt."

Harry shrugged. "Really, it didn't bother me that much."

"It should." Gold said. "Now about this Voldemort."

"You got his name right on the first try."

"Because name's hold power, dearie. I thought I told you that."

Harry shrugged.

"Now, who is he?"

"A psychopath revered as the darkest wizard of our time.'

At this Gold started laughing.

Harry gave him a strange look.

"Sorry." Gold said, "But that title has already been taken by me."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Preview: Rumple has to deal with people he hates and he makes a to do list.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: And here is the next chapter. Luckily, I was able to get this out sooner than I thought. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the support as usual.**

**M**

Chapter 15: Glowering

Gold was mentally making a list of all the people he wanted to kill that had harmed his son.

The list was a lot longer than he liked.

And it really didn't help matters that Cora currently topped that list.

He didn't know what his ex was thinking, but when he heard what had happened to Harry last night he wanted her blood. Even more than when he found out about Harry. The only reason he didn't do a locating spell was because he was first and foremost a parent and had to protect his child.

Hence, why he as finishing up on the memory potions. He was just glad to find out that magic existed in the outside world that took care of one problem that he had been dreading. Though, he was also annoyed about how he used a true love potion to bring magic to Storybrooke when there probably would've been magic in the town after Regina's stupid curse was broken.

A waste of a good potion.

Whatever, it was the past. And Rumple had larger fish to fry. Mentally he looked at his to do list (which was currently easier to accomplish then his kill list):

_1) Get out of Storybrooke with Belle and Harry and not end up a drooling idiot (Status—almost complete)._

_2) Get his son to confide in me (Status—easier said than done. Though they had made some progress tonight)._

_3) Go to New York and try to have a normal family outing and get Belle the most ostentatious/exquisite/expensive ring ever while giving Harry twelve years of birthdays (Status—hotel suite booked)._

_4) Go to England. Unfortunately, plane tickets are in order which require fake passports since it probably wasn't a good idea randomly appear in a country I've never been too. Finish off the Dursleys, go to Hogwarts and state that I'm pulling Harry out his son out of school. If need be crumple a few wizard hearts. And figure out this Voldemort hubbub—if need to add him to kill list and finish him off once and for all. _

_5) Find Bae. Apologize profusely and try to rebuild his family and settle down where none of Storybrooke could ever bother me again._

Yes, he doubted he would get to all of those. But he hoped to accomplish a lot of them, especially the last item.

He missed his eldest. Even more now, that he had met Harry. He really wanted his boys together and seeing what Harry had been through it scared him what Bae might've endured in this world.

"I'm going to give you a calming draught."

Rumple turned around startled to see his fiancée staring at him.

"You've been up all night, Rumple." She said. "He's fine."

Rumple shook his head. "He could've died last night."

"But he didn't." Belle said. "You really should get some sleep before Regina comes over."

He rolled his eyes. "Why did I invite her over again?"

"Because Harry loves her." Belle said. "And it will do some good after what happened last night."

Rumple shuddered as his mind flashed back to the events that occurred the previous night. He remembered Emma brining in a very sick Harry. Despite the fact that the boy was a lot better than he had been weeks ago, he still was very fragile. The potions that Gold used were magic, but the injuries and years of malnutrition made for a very slow healing process. An event like last night could cause Harry's recovery to relapse.

Which it did.

Rumple frowned as he looked at the sleeping boy on the bed. Way too pale for his liking. Yes, Cora must pay.

He didn't get what she had been doing last night, and neither did Regina when he asked her. Only that his ex had even become more deranged since he last spoke to her. Seriously, freezing the boy just because he was talking to Regina.

It was too bad she had left by the time he got to where the incident happened, to a knocked out Regina.

Yeah, she knocked out her own daughter.

That was the real reason Regina wasn't out last night. So not how you want to reconnect with your daughter.

Belle looked at him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. "Just thinking about what we need to pack."

Belle nodded. "So, it's almost done then?"

"Three more days." He said. "Of course, I want to find a guinea pig…"

"It will work." Belle said.

Faith. That was one thing his fiancée had that Gold didn't was fate. He guessed he really didn't have anyone to try it out on, especially since the dosage was so limited. But Gold didn't like the idea of leaving town where his memories could just go. Though, he wouldn't mind pushing Cora over the town line.

That would be too risky though, he needed someone who wasn't completely psycho to test his theory on. Which meant a kidnapping was in due order.

Hmm, who hadn't paid their bills?

Belle sighed, "To be honest, I'm glad we're going out of town."

There was something about her tone that Gold didn't like. "What's wrong?"

Belle sighed, "It's my father. I told him we were getting married."

Really, Belle?

That's what he wanted to say. Gold wasn't a stupid man though. So, being more diplomatic he asked, "Well?"

"It was a disaster." Belle said, "You probably already knew it would be."

"That doesn't mean I didn't want it to be a disaster for you, sweetheart."

She sighed. "I should know when to walk away. The things he said, Rumple, I just can't believe he would say them."

She was now in tears, and now he added Kill Moe French to his list. Really, this was not his morning.

Rumple sighed and got up from the chair he had been sitting in to comfort her. God, his leg was stiff. He really needed to just bite the bullet and use magic on that damn thing already (add that to the to do list, and push it up to number one). "It will be okay, sweetheart."

Belle shook her head. "The way he was acting, I think he might do something Rumple."

"He won't." Rumple said. "If he knows what's good for him. Perhaps, Dove should pay him a visit?"

"Rumple." Belle said.

"Well, I was just offering a suggestion."

He actually had another idea of how to deal with Moe French one that Belle was not going to like. But again, he didn't really want to sleep on the couch.

She shook her head. "I just want to get out of this town. I've been thinking of all the places we could visit in New York and then in England and Scotland."

"I'm sure it's quite the list."

"You have no idea." She said, "I never thought that we'd—"

"Be able to leave." Rumple said. "Neither do I, but I think you and are ready for some change. Harry too."

Speaking of Harry at that point, the boy decided to wake up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Belle said. "Just talking to your father. We're talking about our trip."

"Trip?" Harry asked.

Gold inwardly groaned. He hadn't really brought up the fact that they were leaving Storybrooke. Especially since until a few days ago, really last night, he didn't have a timetable on their departure date, but it was definite now with Cora acting the way she was. The sooner they were out, the better.

"Yes, I promised Belle an engagement trip to New York, and I thought we might make a trip to the UK and pickup your things. Maybe you can show me your wizarding world?"

"You can leave the town?" Harry said.

"Of course, we can leave the town." Gold said, "Why do you ask?"

"It's sort of a time capsule around here." Harry said, "Plus, Emma mentioned something about no one coming here or leaving."

"You listen to Emma?"

"She is a sheriff."

"And a certified moron."

"Rumple!" Belle intervened.

"She did save my life last night." Harry countered.

He did have a point there. He'd give him that. Though, the illustrious sheriff's appearance lat night was one of the reasons he was pushing forward with his Get Out of Storybrooke plan.

Even though she was a bit of a moron when it came to being a detective, even Emma knew something was up when Harry had demanded that she take him to the pawnshop last night. And she asked Gold what was going on.

"His mother doesn't trust Dr. Whale, so she made a deal with me."

Yes, he was a marvelous liar. It came with being the Dark One.

Emma eyed him. "Seriously. She'd trust him with _you_, rather than a medical doctor."

"Whale graduated from Regina Medical School." Gold countered. "Besides, magic can do things that medical science can't do. See, Henry and the apple incident."

Emma glared at him. "I want to talk to the boy's mother, Gold."

"How should I know where she is?" Gold asked. "Besides, I'm a little busy here, Swan."

"Who is he?" She asked.

He looked at her. "In the old world a random peasant. I don't tend to learn their names. They don't have stories in your son's book. Therefore, they're not important."

Emma glared at him. "Well, his mother was important enough to make a deal."

"She had a nice cow." Gold said.

"You're providing medical advice for a cow? Somehow, I don't buy it."

"Believe what you want," He said with a shrug. "I can be merciful."

"What would you want with a cow?"

"Good-bye, Swan."

"I want to…"

That was the beauty of magic. He zapped Emma back to the sheriff's station. And by the time she came back, well, he had gone Cora Hunting. He supposed she'd probably make an appearance this morning and preparation would need to be taken. Like producing a random peasant to be Harry's mother.

Way too much work to do.

Back to the conversation he was having with Harry, "She might've saved your life, but she lacks brain cells. But yes, we're leaving. I thought it would be nice. You've been mentioning that you wanted to get out?"

Harry nodded. "But last night…I didn't realize…"

That he wasn't completely healed. That was why they hadn't pushed leaving sooner. Rumple was concerned about the welfare of his youngest, first and foremost. Harry was mostly healed, now, but he really couldn't exert himself. Hopefully, eventually he'd feel better than he had. Rumple had been sneaking nutrition potions and all sorts of things that were supposed to repair what had obviously been a childhood filled with a lack of care.

Oh, how he was going to enjoy meeting with the Dursleys again.

"Don't over exert yourself and you'll be fine." Gold said as the doorbell rang. "And that would be Regina."

"Regina's here?" Harry's eyes lit up.

Seriously.

"Yes, stay in bed. I'll send her up."

Harry nodded. Gold wasn't surprised; the boy's energy levels were still extremely low. Looking at Belle he said, "Do you mind bringing him his breakfast?"

"If he doesn't mind cereal." Belle said with a small smile.

"Cereal's fine." Harry said being the victim of Belle's less than edible pancakes.

Rumple laughed as he went down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. Yeah, he really needed to zap his own leg before going to New York. There was no need walking with a limp when he needed to be in full Dark One mode in England.

Expecting to see Regina, Gold was going to berate her for the stairs—seriously, did she think it was okay for a man with a limp to endure that every single day—but imagine to his surprise when he saw Emma there.

"Do you sleep in a suit?" She asked him.

He glared at her. "What are you doing here, Sherriff?"

"I want to finish the conversation we started the other night about Just Harry."

"Just Harry?"

Was that what she was calling his son? She should be glad he was a morning person; otherwise, she would be oozing slime right now.

"The boy, Gold." Emma said. "Can I come in?"

"I'm expecting company." Gold said. "So, no."

"Gold." Emma whined.

"Do you have a warrant?" Gold asked.

"No," Emma said. "I could get one though if need be."

"You don't have probable cause." Gold said going into lawyer mode. "Or a reason for a warrantless search. So, that would cause the fruit from the poisoness tree doctrine to kick in, and I really don't think you want that Sherriff Swan. The DA would hate you."

"So, there is something to arrest you for then?"

"No, dearie." Gold said, "I was just giving you some free legal advice, so that you can keep your job and bank account."

Emma crossed her arms. "I'm not worried about the status of my job, Gold."

He gave her a dubious look. "Maybe you should be. That boy got mugged last night. And you call him Just Harry."

"Well, if you could give me the boy's mother's address then maybe…"

"What is going on?"

Saved by the Evil Queen. Who'd thought?

Regina looked terrible. It seemed that Cora had decided to share the abuse with her children. Regina got the brunt end of it, it seemed and it looked like she hadn't decided to resort to magic to heal either.

"Regina…" Emma said, "What happened?"

"I was mugged." Regina said.

Something came over Emma's face. "No."

"What?" Emma said.

"That boy isn't a peasant, is he?" Emma said. "Oh, my God, Just Harry is your son isn't he, Regina?"

Regina and Gold looked at each other, trying to figure out how Emma came to this conclusion of stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Emma is told a shocking "truth". <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for the support as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are even going to get messier now because of Emma's assumption. Emphasis on the first three letters of that word. Anyway, enjoy**

Chapter 16: It's Elementary, My Dear Henry…Um, Maybe Not

Emma Swan prided herself on figuring things out. She might've not been a brain, but she was street smarts. And when she figured something out, she figured it out.

Which was why she was pretty sure Just Harry was Regina's son.

It made sense.

Perfect sense.

Save for the Gold stuff, but that could even be explained with Regina's bashed in head. Of course, she wouldn't want her own kid seen by Whale. Then again, Henry did go to the hospital the other week to get some shots—but—Emma was digressing.

Which was why she was very comfortable confronting Gold and Regina about whom she thought the boy was because they couldn't deny it.

Besides, was fully concentrated on her super power right now. No lie would get passed Emma Swan.

"He's not her son." A voice that Emma wasn't expecting said.

Belle.

Emma almost forgot that the librarian was shacking up with Gold. Or was even with him (she avoided, at all cost, watching the two play tongue hockey on their weekly date at Granny's—most of the town did). But there she was. Clad in what appeared to be Gold's bathrobe ( Double ew!).

Honestly, she shouldn't have been that surprise. She saw the two of them last night at the pawnshop acting all coupley, but still seeing them together at his house—added more to the creep factor of the two of them.

Trying to act like the professional, Emma said. "This really doesn't concern you, ma'am."

God, she used ma'am. She really was becoming a professional.

Belle raised her eyebrow. "I think it does, since you're talking about my son."

Emma raised her eyebrow. The woman wasn't lying. Her super power was telling her that much. But there was no way Belle was Just Harry's mom. Belle couldn't be older than her and having a kid that old just didn't make sense.

Well, she had Henry young, she guessed.

But they didn't look that much a like either.

Well, just Harry had darkish hair and was tiny like Belle and pale, but….he….and how could she be with someone else if she was with Gold now? Anyone with half a brain, wouldn't be with that guy unless they were desperate.

Or a gold digger.

Or maybe book digger.

So, it was possible?

"How?" Emma asked.

"That's my personal business." Belle said cutting her off.

"But obviously he's not _his_." She said looking at Gold. Because, uh, no. She didn't want to think about Gold having kids. That would be ridiculous.

"Obviously, not." Regina interjected. "Just Harry or Harry as he's known to normal people, happens to be from a prior relationship that Ms. French had before she…well, before she and Rumple got acquainted."

Emma narrowed her eyes. Her lying senses never worked that well around Regina because Regina always lied.

"It's true." Belle said. "I am Harry's mother."

Emma sighed. "Are you going to tell me who his father is?"

"Is it any of your business, Ms. Swan?" Gold snapped. "I didn't think that fell in police protocol. More like harassment. Yes, something else to add to my pending lawsuit."

"You're not suing me or the police department, Gold."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Really, dearie, you're annoying me. And when I'm annoyed, I sue."

"She's just being a Charming." Regina countered. "She can't help herself."

"Why haven't we've seen him before?" Emma asked.

Yeah, that was a good question. Try to see them answer that.

"Because of me," Regina answered. "I locked Belle up in a dungeon, remember? Had to make sure the kid had a miserable time too by playing Checkers with him everyday."

"That's…."

"Horrible, I know." Regina said. "There's no need to focus on the past. Besides, Harry looks at me almost like I'm a sister. I let him win."

Emma just shook her head. "But it doesn't make sense why you're all…"

"I owed the kid a favor last night, when I saved him from my mother." Regina said, "I'm not completely heartless."

Emma gave Regina a skeptical look.

"What?" Regina asked.

Emma wasn't even going to answer that one. Rather, she decided she would be tactful and ask again if she could see the boy. A reasonable person would let her. Of course, Gold would go on that illegal search crap again and then she'd probably have to leave.

Oddly enough, his Regina degree in law actually seemed to be worth something unlike Whale's Regina medical degree.

However, when she asked if she could see Just Harry—because she was still calling him that—it wasn't Gold who told her to go away, but Belle.

She was really underestimating that librarian. Maybe if she read more she'd realize what devious creatures book lovers could be.

"Who's Harry's father?" She couldn't help but ask after she was denied access to the boy.

"As I believe it's been stated, Sherriff Swan, it's none of your business." Gold said before he waved Regina in.

Emma glared at Regina as she hobbled towards the door, "I still have to ask what happened to you?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was mugged by my mother. She tried to kill Belle's kid too. End of story. And now, Gold is thanking me. A rare occasion. I'll pick Henry up for dinner tonight, Swan."

"But…"

"I'm still his mother." Regina said before walking into the Gold's household and closing the door.

Emma rolled her eyes at that. Though, she knew Regina was right. Henry didn't call her mom. And Emma never really expected him to. Regina had raised him the first ten years of his life and did a relatively decent job at it too. Save for the whole Evil Queen bit. However, she didn't exactly want Henry around the woman. And really had reservations about letting her see her son tonight—even though Emma knew that technically she had no right in the matter.

Sighing, the blonde decided that if she was going to talk to Just Harry—or Harry—it was going to have to be through his father. There was no way that Belle was going to let her talk to him and without a parent or guardian present—or a parent or guardian who had an attorney/evil sorcerer as a whatever they were—she wasn't going to have much luck.

Which was why she visited Moe French.

Because she figured he would know who his grandson was. Plus, she sort of wanted to buy herself some flowers because why not.

That and she could totally kill two birds with one stone by pretending they were from a fake boyfriend so Hook would stop knocking on her door and Mary Margret would stop complaining how she wish Emma would bring home a nice guy.

How could you find a nice normal guy in fairytale a go go land?

Mary Margret didn't seem to find this to be a legitimate excuse, "Oh, Emma, I'm sure there's someone. What about that nice Woodsman that's always at Granny's."

"I don't like the way he looks at Ruby." Emma said. She knew the stories, Woodsmen had a homicidal streak when it came to wolves, and she liked Ruby. Fur problem and all.

Mary Margret sighed. "Well, what about Happy?"

"A dwarf. Seriously? They stare at my breasts all the time, Mary Margret."

"I wish you'd call me mom."

Emma shook her head.

"Really, Emma," Mary Margret said. "I just want you to be happy."

Which apparently meant dating a dwarf.

This was why she was so intending on buying the biggest bouquet of flowers after she talked to the florist, just to avoid the dating dwarves conversation again.

Moe French's shop was a little shabby. It was obvious that he had been cutting back in order to make his rent, which Emma had heard been raised tremendously—apparently, Gold had some crafty clauses in his contacts.

Emma frowned as she looked at the flowers. Yeah, Mary Margret wasn't going to be impressed. She as probably going to get told to give a dwarf a chance again.

"Can I help you?"

Emma turned to see Moe French behind her.

He looked nothing like his daughter. Smelt nothing like her too.

You'd have thought that being a florist, he'd know the importance of deodorant.

Emma decided to play casual passerby. Better than being here on official business, especially since Gold was threatening to sue her ass every two seconds.

"Yes," She said. "I'm thinking of getting flowers, for a friend."

Oh, yeah, she was being crafty.

"A friend?" Moe asked. "No one special?"

Why was everyone on her about her love life?

Emma decided though to approach the situation tactfully. "Her son was injured. It's a get well gift."

Moe French frowned. "I hope everything's going to be okay?"

"He should be fine," Emma said.

"What's his name?" Moe said trying to be the conversationalist.

Emma didn't get it? Why Belle seemed so negative about Moe French, he seemed like a nice guy. "It's Harry, you know, your grandson?"

"Grandson?" Moe French asked bewildered. "I don't…no, Belle didn't."

"You didn't know?" Emma said noticing the man's upset body language and her super power wasn't a tingling either.

"Of course, I didn't know." Moe French spitted out. "Not surprised, that girl hasn't called me once since the curse broke. That bastard she's with…the little brat is probably tainted."

"He's not tainted." Emma said before adding, "And he's not Gold's."

She probably shouldn't have said that last part. Moe French didn't deserve to know about his grandson, regardless. Emma could see now that Belle was right in her decision to keep her father in the dark, but at the same time…well, it was sort of fun to tell French what an idiot he was.

Yeah, Emma had a bit of a dark side.

Though she would not be pulling out any hearts anytime soon.

Moe looked at her and then smiled. "So, she did have Gaston's child then?"

"Gaston." Emma said. "That creepy guy in the Disney movie, he's real too?"

Moe didn't answer her. "Gaston was the most noble man I know. He and Belle were betrothed until that thing took her. Hearing that I have an heir a real heir, that is the best news princess I've had in a long time."

"Um, pretty sure that's the wrong pronoun. Gold's a he. "

"You didn't see that thing in the forest, princess."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is I'm here to buy flowers for your grandson. He got mugged. So, you never met Harry?"

"No," Moe said. "He's okay, isn't he? Not corrupted."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I think a dozen roses would work nicely, but the white ones, not the red. Those look sort of ratty, sorry."

Moe ignored her and reiterated. "This is the best news I heard all day. There's hope after all."

"Yeah," Emma grumbled. "There's always hope, that's the Charming motto. I'll take the roses."

"You want them painted red?"

She knew that technology had surprisingly updated with the curse—which was a blessing because she was tired of living in 1984—but it was annoying how everyone would now randomly quote her childhood.

"No." Emma said, "I'm not the Queen of Hearts."

"No, you're not." Moe said with a small smile.

Another eye-roll worthy moment.

She did get the flowers though, and was eventually able to go on her merry little way only to run into that stupid pirate again.

She didn't care. She didn't care that the leather wrapped around his butt in an oh-so-delicious way. That his eyes were blue like a body of water. That he was charming and had a sense of adventure, and smelt like old timey soap and Emma just wanted to wrap her arms around him.

Damn it. She sounded like a stupid schoolgirl; she would show him…she was going to ignore him.

"Swan!"

Too late.

She groaned. If Killian hadn't been from _there_—was she calling him Killian, seriously—well, anyway if _Hook _hadn't been from Fairytale Fantasy Throw Up Land then maybe she might've given him a chance. Though, the having a so-called ex that was a psychopath and a cougar sort of turned him off (lots).

That and the fact he tried to kill her before or at least tried to cause her majorly bodily harm by working for Cora.

She shouldn't be so attracted to the way that leather clanged to his butt. He was a villain.

A very sexy villain, with blue eyes the color of the sea and she and Henry had both noticed that. So maybe, it wasn't attraction more or less noticing that Hook was pretty to look at.

Then why was she uncomfortable?

If he was just pretty, she should be able to sprout out some snappy little one liner and give him a couple of dagger looks and off he should go. But it never worked like that, Killian (no, Hook) liked to linger.

It was as he found all her remarks amusing.

They were amusing, admittedly. But they were only supposed to be amusing to her.

Like today, after seeing that stupid grin she told him, "Seriously, this is not a Crest commercial."

And what proceeded to occur, a thirty-minute conversation about toothpaste (half of it was Emma telling him to go away). But she had to admit he was cute when he asked her how he was supposed to floss with that hook of his.

Not so cute when he made a suggestion that she could help him floss.

Like she'd get a kick out of that.

Oral hygiene did not put her in the mood.

Not like tight leather pants.

"Swan," Hook said when she had looked at his butt for the umpteenth time. "Can we just stop with this already?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Stop what?".

"This game." Hook clarified. "You flirt with me, tell me to go away, stare at my arse, and then I ask again, you throw an insult my way, I give up, then you stare at my arse…"

"I do not stare at your ass." Emma said.

"Arse."

"Ass."

Hook rolled those pretty boy blues of his. "I said arse."

"Whatever." Emma said. "I'm not starring at your butt. I got to go, um, check my email."

Hook rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?"

"Dump Cora."

"Already been done."

"I don't believe you."

She really didn't. She knew Cora enough that if Hook really dumped her, she wouldn't be seeing those pretty blue eyes of his again.

He rolled his eyes, "Swan, seriously."

"Fine," She said. " Prove yourself to me."

"Prove myself? What's that suppose to mean."

Emma didn't even know. "I have to go."

"You don't." He said.

"I do." She said. "This is just weird."

"It's hardly weird, unless you're eyes are starring at my arse."

"It's ass. Now, goodbye Hook."

He rolled his eyes, "So repetitive."

It was. But there was no way she was getting into bed with him yet. She had been seduced by a man with pretty boy veneer before and look where that had gotten her.

Pregnant at eighteen.

And there was no way in hell she was having a pirate's baby. Not when she already had the child of a marauder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Preview: Belle has to decide if she wants Moe turned into a snail.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Quick update, mainly because I'm bored and I'm waiting for my chicken to get finished in the crock pot. I hope you all enjoy this one. Things will start picking up pretty soon, so stay tune. Thanks as always for adding and reviewing this story.**

**M**

Chapter 17: Hot Mama

She didn't know why she said it.

It didn't make sense.

But at the time…well, she had to help Harry, and the last thing he needed was to be outed as Rumple's son especially with Cora on the loose.

But Belle didn't look old enough to be the mother of an eleven almost twelve year-old. Plus, she wasn't stupid. She saw the way Harry looked at her. It reminded her a lot like how Rumple looked at her.

Except instead of looking at her with smoldering passion, Harry looked at her with puppy love.

Smoldering passion?

She was spending too much time in the romance section at the library.

But the way Rumple had kissed her and told her thank you after Emma Swan and Regina left—yeah, that was smoldering passion.

Of course, you shouldn't be kissed with smoldering passion when you lie. But given the circumstances, Belle didn't complain.

But she was concerned about how they were going to pull it off.

Rumple shrugged. "I don't think it will be that big of a deal."

Regina seemed to think the same.

But it would, Belle was sure of it. "What about Gaston?" She asked.

Because Gaston was the only other guy she had been with—well, she really hadn't been with him. Rumple had been the one to rob her of her maidenhood. Though to be honest, Belle had never been one for the virginity myths not even in the Enchanted Forest.

Gaston and her father were big about being pure. At least _her _purity since she was pretty sure Gaston had a thing with Babette or whatever her name.

Rumple snickered.

Oh, what had he done?

"It was a long time ago, sweetheart." He said as if reading her mind.

Forget it, she really didn't want to know. "So, he's not an issue."

"At all." Rumple said.

"What about my father?"

Now that was an issue. Even without Belle's big fat lie, Moe French had becoming more and more of a problem.

She didn't get it. He had been content with leaving her with Rumple for years, but now since it was very open that there was something there with Rumple he was chastising her constantly about living in sin with a monster.

Whatever.

It wasn't like she had been the only one to lose her maidenhood before marriage (cough, Mary Margret, cough).

Still though, Moe had gotten more aggressive in yammering at Belle about how she was ruining her life. Almost where she wanted Rumple to do something, that didn't involve pulling out her father's heart and turning it into dust.

She could just imagine how Moe was going to react when he heard she supposedly had a son.

"It's going to be okay," Rumple said sensing her distress.

Belle shook her head. "We have to explain this to Harry. You have to tell him the truth."

That was another thing that they had been avoiding to do.

Telling Harry the sordid truth. The truth about everything: his origins, his mother, the fact that his mother tried to kill him and that they were hiding his real identity because of that.

God, Belle had such a headache.

"It will be okay, sweetheart."

She shook her head. "No one is going to believe it."

"Emma Swan believed you."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, not that sound of an argument, is it?"

Belle shook her head. "Have you looked at the way Harry looks at me, Rumple?"

Rumple looked confused.

"He has a little crush on her." Regina interjected.

"Yes, but who has a crush on their mother?"

"Good point. We'll talk to him."

Belle sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Harry, so she tried once more. "What's so wrong about telling the truth?"

"Cora." Regina said. "You saw what she tried to do to him last night."

"But she didn't know he was her son." Belle countered.

Rumple sighed. "Sit down, sweetheart. I think it's time Regina and I told you about my ex."

By the time they was finished, Belle couldn't believe it but she hated Cora just a bit more. And she was scared. Really scared.

Despite the fact, she was of diminutive height and weight, Belle was not really scared of anything. It helped her when it came to living with the Dark One. But Cora, the ruthlessness of that woman had made Regina look like she was a risk assessment specialist.

Belle shook her head and sighed. "Poor Harry."

"Harry will be fine." Regina stated. "I survived Cora and so can he."

He wouldn't though. Belle knew how it felt to have a parent who had done something unforgivable.

Rumple looked at her, "He has you."

"What?"

"He has you, so he'll be okay." Rumple said. "He doesn't need Cora."

Yes, but she was his mother. As much as Belle already adored Harry, she knew she'd never be able to replace Cora. Oh, they might have a better relationship and he might eventually grow to view Belle like a mother, but regardless of how he might view Belle, Cora was always going to have an impact on his life.

A negative impact.

And look what that impact had done to Regina.

Rumple shook his head. "It won't be the same for him as it was for Regina, I promise."

"You can't promise that." Belle said.

And he couldn't. As powerful as Rumple was, he couldn't control his son's feelings and thoughts. He couldn't control his own thoughts about Cora, Belle thought.

Rumple sighed. "No, I guess I can't. But Harry will be okay."

"Rumple…"

"Well, I have to believe it, sweetheart. I have to have hope."

* * *

><p>Harry reacted much like Belle expected.<p>

"I'm going to have to pretend to be your son? That's just so wrong."

Belle had to agree, but she also heard what Rumple said about Cora so she had to disagree. "I know, but—"

"You don't have to explain." Harry said. "You two already said it. My mother is a psycho."

"I never said Cora was a psycho." Gold said. "I think sociopath would be a better word."

"Rumple." Belle corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes. God, they reminded Belle so much of Rumple's back when they were in the Enchanted Forest. They were the same color. Molten gold.

Or molten gold on Rumple. On Harry, it looked slightly more like butterscotch. That was a much better Harry suited description, since they didn't exactly make her feel the same way as when she looked into Rumple's molten gold eyes.

Way too much time in the romance section.

Gold sighed, "It's only a temporary solution, dearie. I thought you'd be happy, you can get out of bed and go socialize in town now."

"And have to say Belle is my mum. Belle as my mum. That is just wrong."

"I don't see what's so wrong about it." Gold said, "She is going to be your mother."

"Stepmother," Harry said. "There's a big difference."

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Well, you can't have everything."

"I don't get what the big deal is though." Harry said. "I mean, I get my biological mum is not the nicest person. But she's in town, seriously?"

Belle gave Rumple a very pointed tell him the truth look.

Rumple sighed, "Yes. You met her actually. Last night. And don't tell me know that Cora isn't unstable."

"That was her?" Harry asked. "She tried to kill me just because I lied about my name? Regina was right."

"Of course, I was." Regina stated. "I'm always right."

"And she hurt you." Harry said.

Belle rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. It was sort of sweet (okay, maybe really sweet) that Harry cared about his sister so much. But she was the Evil Queen. Regina knew how to take care of herself.

And how to take care of others.

Belle was victim to that. She really had to tell herself that she had to tolerate Regina for Harry. That she was family now, but it still occasionally made her want to puke.

She did, however, feel bad for the woman who looked like she had the snot beaten out of her via Cora.

Regina tried to soothe Harry. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Just haven't really had time to perform a few healing spells. I wanted to make sure you're okay. How's the leg?"

Harry shrugged. "Better. Which is expected after fifty potions."

"It wasn't fifty." Rumple said. "It was maybe twenty. And you're lucky I am an exceptional brewer. It could've easily been more."

Well, at least he wasn't obsessing over Cora.

"It's only temporary, Harry." Belle added.

"You being my mum." He said. "I guess, but it's weird. And I don't like lies."

Neither did Belle. But as she was finding out, sometimes lies were required in life, especially if you lived with the Dark One.

* * *

><p>She decided to go for a walk that afternoon. Mainly because Rumple was strategizing with Regina, and whenever she saw the two of them in cahoots with each other it gave her a migraine. Plus, she needed to clear her head and reassure herself that she could get away with this charade.<p>

Mother.

It felt as weird as it did to her as it did to Harry. At least the whole giving birth to him part. She could actually see herself mothering the boy though.

"Belle!"

She wanted to groan. She knew that voice very well. It was her father. She was trying to decide whether she ignore him or not. That probably would be the smartest thing to do. If she did that, there was less of a likelihood that Moe would see her and then there was a less likelihood that Rumple would turn him into a snail.

"Belle! Look at me, young lady!"

Just keep walking.

And that's when he grabbed her wrist. She tried her best to turn away, but when your wrist is being squeezed you really can't help but yelp and turn to face the wrist squeezer (her father).

"I could scream his name." Belle said, might as well start with a warning.

"There's no need." Moe said. "I just want to talk with you."

Belle sighed heavily. Oh, how she wanted to believe him. But she couldn't. Her papa had done so many things…

"I'll call his name if you do anything funny."

"Is that how you're going to act?"

"You grabbed my wrist." Belle glared at him.

"Yeah, but you were ignoring me."

The brunette shook her head. "Is there a point to this, Papa?"

He sighed. "I talked to Emma Swan today, it explained some things."

Belle just stared at him. "Explained things?"

"You have a child." Moe said. "Is it that thing's?"

Belle narrowed her eyes at him and then said something that even surprised her. "Go to hell."

"What?" Moe said. "Belle, I'm just trying…if you gave birth to an abomination. I get why you feel free to be near it. But it needs to be destroyed, love."

Never had Belle felt such hatred for her father at that particular moment. Abomination? It was true Harry wasn't her child, but she hoped that one day she would have Rumple's child. To imagine Moe looking at her father like it was the devil's child made her blood boil.

She tried to calm herself down though, told herself that she needed everyone to buy the illusion, so if Cora heard anything she'd leave Harry alone.

Taking a deep breath she said. "Harry is Gaston's biologically, but in every way that matters he is Rumple's."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Moe asked his face lighting up. "This changes everything."

Belle gave him a weird look. "I don't see how it changes anything, Papa. I'm not leaving Rumple and neither is Harry. If you can't accept Rumple as a part of our life than I have no place for you in it."

"Belle." Mo said his hand gripping tighter around her wrist.

"Don't make me call his name," She said. "I really don't want you to be turned into a snail, Papa."

"So, you do still love me?" Moe asked.

Belle rolled her eyes. "This isn't about love, Papa. I just don't want you turning into escargot. Now, let go of me?"

"You have a son." Moe said still not letting go.

"Let me go." Belle repeated.

"You have to save his soul." Moe said. "It's not too late for him."

"Like it is for me." Belle smarted off.

Moe looked at her, "Think about it, Belle."

"No." Belle said yanking her arm free before running as far as she could from the shop.

Good thing he didn't leave a mark. She didn't want to think about what her fiancé was going to do if there would've been one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Preview: Henry meets Harry and Alice? <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Happy Monday? Okay, hope your Monday was tolerable. I managed to get this one out this weekend, I probably won't have another one ready until late in the week-I'm aiming for Thursday but more than likely its going to be Friday. As always thanks for the adds and reviews.**

Chapter 18: His Name Was Harry

He reminded Henry of James Bond.

That was his first thought about Harry French. He wondered about the accent. Belle's sounded Australian, but Harry had an actual British accent. Never mind, there were stranger things in the town.

Plus, he sort of was stuck starring at Harry's eyes. They were so gold. Henry had never seen eyes that color. Breathtaking really.

And that messy hair.

Henry could feel himself blushing.

He tried to hold it back. He did that a lot. No reason to freak Harry out, he just wanted to be his friend.

Which was a little hard since Harry's mother was hovering over him and he noticed Harry's eyes kept going towards her chest.

That was so messed up.

How could he look at his mom's boobs? Then again, Henry had seen stranger things and why should he judge.

Besides, most boys his age were fascinated with boobs.

Save for Henry.

He sighed heavily as he tried to talk to Harry about Storybrooke. Not the whole version though. He didn't have to describe everyone's back-story like he did with Emma, which was one nice thing.

Seriously, when was Belle going to go away?

She seemed almost nervous that Henry was there talking to Harry. Not that they talked about much other than the fact they had both been reading Sherlock Holmes.

Yes, Harry sort of looked like a miniature version of Henry Cavill if Cavill had gold colored eyes and dark brown hair and smirked all the time.

God, that reminded him of his mom.

Except he was Belle's son.

But he didn't look that much like Belle except he was short and had brown hair.

But everyone had brown hair.

Well, the majority of the population. Emma's hair was blonde.

Belle finally did leave though. After she had made sure that Harry was okay. Apparently, he had been injured a few nights past. Belle shot Henry a look not to probe, but that's fully what Henry intended.

"So, Belle's your mom." He said after the librarian's shoes clicked away.

Harry shrugged. "I guess so."

"Who's your dad? Emma said it wasn't Gold."

"Sort of insensitive, don't you think?"

It sort of was. But Henry couldn't help himself. "Well, you have to wonder. I mean, Belle and Gold are attached at the hip. Is he like your dad?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

There was more to the story, but Henry treaded lightly. That's what a good detective would do.

"Where were you during the curse?" Yeah, another pointed question. But it was another obvious one.

Harry raised his eyebrows for a second as if he was confused about what curse Henry was talking about. But how could you be confused about the curse, it had ruined everyone's life for twenty-eight years as Grandma and Grandpa Charming could testify to.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Henry said, "I know my mom's hurt a lot of people."

"Regina?" Harry said, "Regina is your mom, right?"

"You know her by her first name?" Henry asked. "Most people call her Madam Mayor or the Evil Queen."

"Evil Queen?" Harry asked.

Okay, something was up.

How could he not know Regina was the Evil Queen? When he asked him Harry just shrugged. "She seems nice enough to me."

"She locked your mother in a dungeon." Henry said. "I can only imagine what she did to you."

"Regina locked Belle in a dungeon?"

"And an asylum for twenty-eight years. I'm surprised Mr. Gold didn't kill her."

Well, he almost did. But he did relent. Mainly because Belle had given him the old Evil eye, but there was no need to bring that up to Harry. Must be creepy enough living with Gold as it was.

Which was why he decided to lighten the mood by asking if Mr. Gold slept in a suit.

Hey, it was a relevant question.

Harry rolled his eyes though before he chuckled.

"So, I did make you smile?" Henry said. "I'm not outright traumatizing you?"

Harry shook his head, "He does sleep in a suit, I think."

"Better than the leather pants though, huh? I mean, it had to freak you out when you grew up in The Enchanted Forest."

"Leather pants?" Harry said. "Seriously."

"Yeah," Henry said. "Rumpelstiltskin used to wear leather pants."

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"You sort of forget that he used to have that ridiculous name when everyone calls him Gold around here. But yes, Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One."

"The guy who steals babies?"

"Man, do you leave a sheltered life. Either that or you are a really good actor."

"I have to go." Harry said abruptly.

"Um, didn't your mom say you had to stay in the library."

"I have to shelve things." Harry said before darting away.

Henry shrugged. He didn't know what he said. Honestly, he felt clueless. Actually, he felt a lot like Emma he would guess because the expression on his face after Harry blared away from him was sort of similar.

The library wasn't fun without a James Bond look-alike. Which was why he decided to go to Granny's early.

* * *

><p>He knew he wasn't suppose to meet her until later in the day, but he could really use one of Granny's hot chocolates. Especially since he could no longer stare at Harry's butt.<p>

God, he was as awful as those girls in his class who were always oogling over a guys butt.

Though, he didn't stare at his mothers' breasts that was something. And he would reiterate that that wasn't normal.

However, Henry suspected that there was something more to Belle and Harry's relationship than Emma had uncovered.

And he was determined to find out, but right now he had to prepare for Operation Reunification.

Was his hand in a lot of pies or what?

This pie wasn't a very tasty one and really Henry didn't know what to think about it.

"Henry?"

He looked up and smiled. "Alice?"

It was their code word. She couldn't exactly come to Granny's without being in a disguise.

"Yes?" The toothy blonde said.

The magic she used amazed him. He should be used to magic by now. His mom used it all the time. Emma could use it too, when she wasn't concentrated on important things like writing parking tickets and looking at Hook's butt. Well, never mind, Emma really couldn't use magic.

Except if he was unconscious. And since he didn't exactly get to witness that…

That was it!

The sleeping curse. It explained everything about Harry's confusion. Though, you think his mother would've given him a clue when he woke up.

But admittedly Belle had been busy.

"Henry?" His friend said noticing that he went off into Henry Detective La La Land.

"Sorry," Henry said. "I was just thinking about a friend."

"Anyone special?" Alice teased.

Henry shook his head and blushed.

"Oh, come on."

"That's not why we're here." He said. "I want to talk about the other night when you hurt Mom."

Yeah, he just came out and said it to her. Why not? Granny's was the perfect place. And he wanted to here the truth.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "I did not hurt Regina."

"That's not what she and Harry are claiming." Henry countered.

"Why would you believe this Harry?" Alice or should he say grandma said. "And you know what I said about your mother. Regina is starving for attention."

Henry sighed. He knew that that was the truth. You couldn't argue it. He saw the way that Regina looked at him the other day. Attention starved didn't even begin to describe how his mother was feeling right now.

Though, he just couldn't help but believe her to some degree. Maybe it was the big bruise he saw on her head when he had dinner with her the other day or how his grandmother was slightly creepy.

But the way Cora talked to him, well, Henry was going to try to give her a chance.

He had to wonder was Regina bruised? And what about Harry, Henry didn't see a reason for him to lie.

Grandma of course had an explanation, "Honestly, Henry, why would I lie? And why would I hurt your mother and Harry?"

"I don't know."

"No, you don't." Cora said as she took a sip of coffee and spit it out. "This stuff is horrible. Really, someone should have the owner's head."

"A little harsh, don't you think?"  
>"It's an expression." Cora said. "I wasn't actually going to take Granny's head, but this coffee is terrible. Really, a step down from the Enchanted Forest."<br>"They had coffee in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Of course they did, Henry. The place had magic. It shouldn't surprise me that this land doesn't have a decent cup of espresso. This is the so called land without magic after all."

"It's not totally without magic."

Cora shrugged. "True. But the coffee still tastes like crap. Now let's talk about Project Reunification shall we?"

Henry sighed. He didn't want to tell his grandmother how little progress he made with Project Reunification. So, little that he wondered if it was possible.

Of course it was possible, nothing was impossible.

However, reuniting his grandma with his mom that might be a little difficult.

A part of him wondered why he agreed to help Cora. It seemed so right last night, but now…Henry wasn't sure.

While Cora's usual regal demeanor was hidden behind the cheery veneer of a peasant named Alice, he could almost see the calculating look of the woman. He saw the same look the other night, but he had also felt the pain the woman felt from losing her daughter. It reminded Henry the pain he saw on his own mother's face.

And he wanted to help her out, because he couldn't help his own mom. He couldn't forgive her, not yet.

He wanted Regina to be happy though, and maybe Cora could bring some happiness.

He knew how it felt to want a mother.

However, the more Henry was around Cora the more he wondered if he had made the right choice.

The woman was nothing like his mom. While Regina was hard, sometimes crass, there seemed to be some sort of warmth to her. A warmth that Cora didn't have.

She didn't want to know anything about Henry. Just about Project Reunification. If he tried to talk about something else, she quickly changed it back to Project Reunification.

She didn't ask him a single thing about himself, or about how he was adjusting to all of this. All she wanted to do was talk about the project and Harry.

She seemed very interested in Harry, and not for the same reasons that Henry was interested in the boy.

Cora didn't wax on about Harry's odd color eyes or imagine him in leather pants (at least not that Henry knew of—though he personally thought Harry would look better in a tuxedo than leather pants, but that was just to add to the whole James Bond image). Instead, she was interested in the boy's origins.

"He told me his name was Draco. Do you have any idea why the boy would lie to me, darling?"

Henry shrugged. Probably because Cora could be pretty intimidating.

"Surely, you have more of an answer than a shrug."

"I barely know Harry," Henry said. "I think Mom had him under a sleeping spell during the curse."

"Interesting." Cora said. "Why would Regina do that?"

"Probably because his mother's Mr. Gold's girlfriend. They have a rivalry of some sorts."

"Gold that's Rumple' s name here, isn't it?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I still can't believe he's Rumpelstiltskin though. I never thought that guy was scary. Well, in the non-Storybrooke version."

"Gold isn't scary." Cora smirked. "When he's handled properly. I didn't know he had a girlfriend though."

She seemed really interested in this information. Why, Henry didn't know. He really didn't think I was a big deal. Everyone in town knew about Belle and Gold, mainly because Moe French had gotten drunk at the Rabbit Hole and lamented how his little girl had fallen with the devil.

Being a child, Henry was not supposed to know that. But you pretty much found out everything in town if you ordered enough cups of hot chocolate at Granny's.

Cora was bemused. "Well, is Harry Gold's?"

Henry snorted. "No. Thank God. Can you imagine Gold having a kid?"

A look came over Cora's or should he say Alice's face for a brief second. It was so faint that if you blinked you would've missed it. It was as if Henry's comment bothered her somehow, but she didn't say anything other than, "That would be an unpleasant thought. But imagine the power."

At this Henry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, darling." Cora said. "You need to get a little more ambitious. If you don't start having aspirations, you'll never get anywhere in life. Look at that birthmother of yours."

"Emma's sheriff." Henry countered.

This caused Cora to laugh. "Yes, to a small Podunk town. That's not ambition, Henry. At least Regina became mayor in this sad little curse of hers."

He looked at Cora. "Really?

Cora sighed. "I guess this is enough for today. I really hope we have some progress the next time we talk. I really hope we don't have to alter our plan."

Henry shrugged. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Oh, I'm sure." Cora said. "Regina and I will talk one way or the other."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Preview: Harry has to deal with the fact that his father spins gold and steals babies. Oh, and his sister poisoned a princess.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for the adds and reviews. As promise, here's the next one. I'm aiming to get the next one out sometime this weekend. **

Chapter 19: Once Upon a Time

Rumpelstiltskin. The Evil Queen.

Those were fairytale characters. Even Harry knew that and Aunt Petunia had never told him any of those stories.

Hearing that boy, Henry say that was who his sister and father were…he didn't know what to think.

Well, Gold wasn't like Rumpelstiltskin or at least the Rumpelstiltskin that Harry picture. A tiny imp who was idiotic enough to make a bargain with a woman to guess his name. Gold wouldn't be that stupid. His bargains were always ironclad. It went with being a lawyer, Harry figured.

Plus, he never saw him spin straw into gold.

He did sew though, that was probably somewhat suspicious.

And what about Regina?

Was she an evil queen?

No. His sister was one of the nicest adults he knew. She saved him for his mother. She couldn't be the woman who had tried to kill Snow White, the princess in the fairytale.

But then, Harry remembered the conversation he had with her.

How Regina had said she done things that weren't exactly nice. Was it possible?

He sighed heavily. He couldn't deal with this right now. He knew he was supposed to stay in the library, but Harry needed to get out. Only when he tried to run out, he found he couldn't.

Gold had set up wards.

Perfect.

Even further ruining his fun, was that Belle seemed to somehow be alerted to him trying to leave.

"Harry?" She said looking at him. "I thought you were talking to Henry?"

"I need to be alone." He stated.

She eyed him cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Why did everyone ask that?

Harry sighed heavily. "That kid is weird."

Belle sighed. "He's your nephew."

"No one knows it," Harry said as she pulled him towards her office. "He's creepy. He said some things about Gold and Regina, they can't be true."

Belle looked at him as she motioned for him to sit on one of her chairs. The office reminded Harry strangely of Gold. It was actually no surprise, since most of the furnishings came from Gold's office. Including a cup that matched the chip one they had setting on their china table. Save for the fact, it didn't have a chip.

Harry offered to do a repairing charm on the cup that was chipped, but he quickly told not to bother. That part of the charm of the piece was its chip.

"What did he say?" Belle said.

"That they're fairytale characters." Harry said. "He's off his rocker, right?"

Belle sighed. "Not exactly. I know that Rumple didn't want to overwhelm you, but I think it's time to tell you the truth about The Enchanted Forest."

"Then it is true then. That he can steals babies and Regina poisons princesses."

"It's a little bit more complicated than that." Belle said, "You know, the world isn't black and white, Harry."  
>He sighed. "But…"<p>

"Your father and Regina have both made mistakes." Belle said, "They can't change their past. They do love you though."

"But they're fairytale characters. Villains."

"Yes." Belle said. "Though, I don't think they'd exactly be fairytale characters since they're real breathing people."

Harry sighed heavily. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"You want to go to Granny's?" Belle asked.

Harry shook his head. "I…I don't know what I want Belle. I thought I was starting to understand all of this, but I'm even more confused."

"I'll get your father."

"Don't." He pleaded.

The last thing he wanted to do right now was to see either his father or Regina.

Belle sighed. "You're going to have to face them, eventually."

Harry sighed. "I need to think. This is too much."

"You knew he was The Dark One." Belle said.

"Yeah, but not freaking Rumpelstiltskin. I'm related to a baby stealing imp."

"He's never actually stole a baby. Cinderella sold him her child."

"A baby buyer, that's even better. And seriously, Cinderella?"

"The deal fell through."

Belle wasn't helping the situation.

"It is more complicated than it appears, Harry."

"How did you two get together?" He finally found himself asking.

Because he didn't get it. How could someone like Belle be with a baby buyer. Or Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple stinking stilkin out of all the fairytale characters to be related to…

She murmured something about how it was complicated.

"I need to take a walk, Belle."

"It's too dangerous." She said, "Rumple set up those wards for a reason, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"I can take you to the pawn shop or to see Regina." Belle said hopefully, "They can explain probably better than me."

"I don't want to see Gold or Regina." Harry said his eyes unbeknownst to him at that moment appeared to glow causing Belle to step back.

All Harry wanted was to get out of the stupid library. He needed to be alone someplace, anywhere. Away from Belle. Away from that boy, Henry. Away from everyone. He just wanted to be alone.

And then suddenly he was gone, no longer in the library.

He could hear the ocean. He gasped. Harry had never been to the ocean before or even seen it. It was startling how vast and blue it was. And how peaceful it. The air felt good too. Not stuffy like the library. Brisk. He could smell the salt.

Harry could just sit there all day.

Unfortunately, while Storybrooke might've been a small town it wasn't _that _small of a town.

"Are you okay?"

He turned around to see a small brunette eying him.

He tried to place her with his knowledge of fairytale lore, but he couldn't. It wasn't that surprising since he would've never thought his own sister was the evil queen.

Harry just shook his head.

"You're Harry." The woman said. "Emma's mentioned you. You're Belle's son?"

He nodded. Of course, now he understood the Belle lie even more. Who would want to be related to Rumpelstiltskin.

"My name's Mary Margret." She said, "I'm Emma's mom."

"But…"

"I'm too young, I get that a lot. Are you okay, sweetie? You really shouldn't be out here like this."

Harry sighed. "I needed to get some air."

Mary Margret nodded. "How do you feel about getting some hot chocolate?"

"I don't want to go to Granny's." Harry said. He'd easily get spotted at Granny's. And Gold, no Rumpelstiltskin would come there and force him to go home.

Mary Margret didn't seem to take his dislike to Granny's to heart. Instead, she said. "I wasn't going to recommend Granny's anyway. I make a mean hot chocolate myself and I have a special ingredient."

"Special ingredient?" Harry asked.

"Cinnamon!" Mary Margret said as if it was the best thing in the world.

Harry frowned, "I'm allergic to cinnamon."

"Oh," Mary Margret said with a frown. "That's okay. We'll do it without the cinnamon I always had to do that for…"

"For, who?"

"It doesn't matter." The woman said, "I still can make a pretty awesome hot chocolate with marshmallows. Now, come on, you must be freezing."

It was pretty cold for July, Harry had to admit, and the hot chocolate tasted pretty darn good too.

Mary Margret was ridiculously nice. She had to be a princess. He had to admit while being around her, he sort of got how Regina was not a princess. Mary Margret was ridiculously nice, Regina wasn't. Well, she was nice to Harry, but snarky. He could tell that Mary Margret would never snark or say anything remotely sarcastic. Instead, she knit and wove baskets.

Which was nice.

Harry would like to have a mother like her, a nice normal mother. Instead, he had Cora. Who gave birth to his sister The Evil Queen. And his father was the fairytale version of a baby broker.

"You look tense, Harry." Mary Margret said offering him a muffin (they were gluten free).

Harry shrugged. "It's just an adjustment, that's all."

"I imagine so." The woman said. "I didn't know Belle had any kids. So, it's sort of a shock to all of us. You know, I was friends with your mother once upon a time."

That didn't surprise him. Belle would hang out with someone like Mary Margret. They both had that ethereal princess like quality about them. Which made Belle and Gold look even weirder.

"I never knew that she and Gaston were involved."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your father." Mary Margret said seeming surprised that Harry didn't know about the man.

Harry shrugged using the line Belle told him to say. "By all accounts Mr. Gold is my father."

Mary Margret didn't say anything but sadly nodded her head. "Well, I knew your birth father too growing up. I can sort of understand Belle's reluctance about talking about him. It's amazing that those two actually got together."

"Well, I'm proof." Harry said.

"I guess you are," Mary Margret said with a smile. "I'm trying to figure out who you take after more, actually. It's weird. You don't remind me of really either of them."

Harry shrugged. "It must have been an even split."

"Must have." She said before adding, "Sure, you're not Gold's."

He paled.

She laughed, "It was just a joke, Harry. God knows, you're not evil enough to be the Dark One's spawn."

He didn't know how this made him feel. A part of him wanted to defend his father, but then again he was Rumpelstiltskin. He had done some horrible things. But even though Harry knew that, he couldn't' help but think about the man who had been caring or him that week. Although, Gold might be slightly creepy he did care for Harry. That much was obvious.

That's because you're his burden, a voice in the back of his mind said.

"Harry," Mary Margret said looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," He said.

Mary Margret looked like she was going to say something else when the door to her apartment opened and a tall man walked into the room.

He had to be a prince, Harry thought as he eyed the man's tall built. He looked regal and not creepy, like Harry's own father. Also, it would make sense if Mary Margret married a prince because she had to be a princess.

"Snow, I'm….oh, hello." The man said spotting Harry.

"David, this is Harry." Mary Margret said to the man.

"As in Just Harry?" David asked, "Belle's son?"

"Seriously, why does everyone keep referring to me as Just Harry."

"It's an Emma thing," David said. "We never asked. It's nice to see you, a bit of a surprise, but nice. But…"

"David." Mary Margret cut him off. "I saw Harry on the beach, I invited him in for hot chocolate."

"Oh," David said. "Well, Snow makes some excellent hot chocolate."

"Snow," Harry said. "As in Snow White? So that makes you Prince Ferdinand?

"Prince who?" David asked.

"It's a Disney Wiki thing." Harry said. "So, it's David then."

"I call him Charming." Snow said.

"Isn't that Cinderella's prince? Or is that another Disney thing?"

"Disney?" Mary Margret said for a second, "Oh, yeah, I forgot _those _movies. You really must not remember a lot about the Enchanted Forest, huh?"

"Not really." Harry said looking down at his feet.

"It's okay." David said as if saying that would cheer Harry up.

And it sort of did. At least he didn't look at him like he was nuts like Henry.

"I think I'm going to make some cookies," Mary Margret said breaking up the awkwardness some more, "Do you like break and bake, Harry."

He shrugged. He had no idea what she was talking. Charming or David, whatever his name was, started talking to him. About fishing of all things.

It seemed so normal.

This was how it was suppose to be, Harry thought. For a brief moment he wondered how it would be if David and Mary Margret were his parents rather than Rumple—no, he was going to call him Gold not that ridiculous name—and Cora.

It would still be weird, sure, but he was sure if he was the child of David and Mary Margret he'd never have to worry about either one of them killing him. Though, he'd have to worry about Regina since she was the Evil Queen apparently.

But Regina wasn't that scary.

At least to him.

Like Mary Margret, it was relaxing being around David. Harry knew nothing about fishing, but he sort of wanted to go now. Of course, imagining fishing with Gold was ridiculous since he doubted the man would ever go fishing since it would require him to wear something other than a suit. And knowing Gold, he'd probably crack a remark how he could zap up a fish.

Which is probably what Harry would do too, but it was nice hearing something so normal for once.

David was talking about tackle boxes (yeah, it was starting to get a little boring) when the door opened.

"Grandpa!" A voice called.

Harry's body froze up. He recognized that voice and he did not like its owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Cora strategies beside with Hook.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Very short chapter here, but I'm hoping it leaves enough of an impact that it's worth it—short but sweet they say. It's actually in a lot of ways the prelude to the next chapter. Also, many of you have asked about the possibility of Henry/Harry. It's not happening here. They are related and Harry is straight, i.e. he's more into boobs than the inner jewels of leather pants. I'd rather not reveal the final pairing here for spoiler purposes, but I can tell you guys that he'll be dating a lot like a normal teen before settling down. Because this one is so short, I'll try to get another one out by the end of the weekend—provided I have time.**

**M**

Chapter 20: Contingency

Cora was not happy.

Her timetable was completely screwed over and she was now relying on a one-hand pirate and an eleven-year-old to do her bidding. Not to mention that there were complications.

That boy.

Honestly, Cora didn't know what bothered her about him so much. He was just a little boy.

Probably because he belonged to _her._

She didn't know why it bothered her. Cora had made her choice about Rumple a long time ago and was completely over her once paramour.

In fact, most of the time she wanted to kill him. That had to say a lot. Though, there were occasions when Hook was pawing her that she couldn't help but think what a better lover Rumple had been. How, she might on occasion wish to partake in lust with her ex.

Of course, that would never happen because of _her._

Cora had seen her. And couldn't help but make comparisons. She told herself, that even though she was a bit older now that she contained a regal quality that the girl did not. But she saw the way he looked at her, Belle (stupid name) and it stung.

Stung a lot more than Cora wanted it to. She was replaceable. She remembered when Rumple used to look at her that way long ago. Of course, he looked completely different back then, completely intoned with his Dark One self. A true beast.

Here he looked respectable. Dare she say, good looking in those crisp suits. Cora still personally preferred the pants though. While the suits might've been immaculately tailored, there was something about the way a pair of leather pants fit men. Look at Hook; it was one of the few reasons why she hadn't forced him into a pair of those blue jeans.

She sighed as she put her fingers through her dark hair. She wanted that brat dead.

It seemed so fickle; the boy hadn't done anything to her other than lie about his name. But something about him just angered Cora, and besides it would cause that stupid Belle some heartache.

She deserved it.

"You seem upset," Her bed buddy said to her.

Cora rolled her eyes as she struck his goody trail. "You're no help."

Hook sighed. "This again."

"You've made no progress with Emma Swan." Cora spat out.

Hook sighed as he snuggle dup to her. "Emma's a complicated lady."

"And yet you're in my bed in the middle of the afternoon."

"Not my fault you called me for your 'needs'. And Emma turned me down, so I needed a roll in the hay too."

"Oh, poor baby. Is that all I am to you, a roll in the hay?"

"A bloody good one."

"Do I need to steal your heart?"

Hook shuddered. "Of course, not. You already have it. Metaphorically speaking."

"We could make it literal."

"There's no need." Hook said.

"Of course not," Cora smiled. "Still, I think I might feel better if I had some leverage"

Hook gasped at Cora pulled out the red beating heart. It never got old doing that. The rush of power she felt as she touched the glowing organ. Hook's looked like plenty of others before and plenty others after. Still, Cora couldn't help but smile as she held it in her hand. "Beautiful."

"It looks sort of gross to me, love."

"Shut up." Cora ordered.

She smirked as the pirate finally found himself lost for words.

"Oh, that's so much better."

Hook glared at her.

"That's not becoming," Cora said. "You should look at me with desire."  
>Hook dropped the glare.<p>

"Better." Cora said. "Now you are going to bed Emma Swan, tonight. Do you hear me? And you are going to do it in front of my daughter."

"Make love to Emma?"

"It's sex. Not love. You make love to me not that ridiculous Swan girl. But no, you are not going to have sex in front of Regina. You are going to make it very apparent that that's what you and Emma are going to do after you leave The Rabbit Hole."

"The Rabbit Hole? I don't think that place is classy enough for either of those women."

"Silence!" Cora said. "Well, maybe not the Rabbit Hole. But you get the drift. You are going to show Emma that you are the man for her. I know you can do it, Killian. Now, do you have anything to say?"

"I need your help." He said.

"Do you?" She asked.

"I need Emma to think that I left you for good."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Cora smirked sadistically. "I'll make Emma Swan think you chose love you'll have her arse in no time."

"Ass," Killian responded.

"I thought you told her it was arse." Cora smirked.

Yeah, he didn't know she had been spying on him.

The pirate didn't know a lot of things.

Like her new found relationship with her grandson. Yes, Henry was a surprise bonus and had been providing her with quite a bit of information. It was because of him, she knew of Regina's custody woos and how easy it would be to set up a run in with Emma and Regina.

After all, Henry had dinner with her daughter tonight and a custodial handoff would have to occur.

If Regina got mad enough, like Cora knew she would…well, then, she was sure Emma Swan would find Regina to unsuitable to watch her own child and it would be hello mommy time for Cora again.

And then, Cora could focus on more important things. Like getting rid of Belle's brat and perhaps Belle as well.

She wanted Rumple.

It was weird she didn't even think about him when he came in town, but now she wanted him.

Or at least for him to know who had the power in the town, though she knew Hook wanted to kill him.

Well, who says she was still on Hook's side?

He was after all a lousy screw.

* * *

><p>One of the beautiful things about taking one's heart was that you could see and hear everything that that person was thinking and hearing which was why Cora had a perfect view of Granny's.<p>

Seriously, why couldn't Regina have given this town a classier restaurant? Was it too much to ask for a place where you could order a nice glass of wine and steak?

If Cora had been creating the curse this town would've had a lot more pizzazz. For one thing, she'd get rid of the 80's themed cars. If fashion and technology updated itself, surely vehicles should update themselves as well.

It was ridiculous how sloppy her daughter was. That was something they needed to work with.

To be honest, Cora hadn't given much thought to her plan if it actually worked. She would hope that Regina would eventually see to reason, but the girl was so stubborn.

The other night was a prime example of that.

She should've just let that boy die. He was of little use to any of them.

Though, there was something in the back of Cora's mind that disagreed with that statement. There was something about that boy. Something about him that extended beyond being the spawn of her ex's newest squeeze. There was power within him.

However, Cora blew that off. Because the only power she had seen from the boy the night before was how fast he ran, but it still scratched the back of her mind and she wasn't exactly sure why.

Ah, things were about to get exciting now. There was Emma Swan. In jeans. Not really much to set up the mood, but then again it wasn't even cocktail time yet.

"Hook?" She said shocked seeing him. "Oh, my God, Killian, are you okay?"

Cora couldn't help but chuckle a laugh. She knew the damage that she did to Hook would elicit such a reaction from the blonde. Hopefully, this would work. It had to work.

Well, if she didn't. She could always could rely on her contingency, but that would cause a lot of pain and heartbreak. And she really didn't want to deal with _that _again.

Of course, she dealt with it the first time around and things worked out fine…so, if she had to do it again. She would.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Preview: Alice Meets a friendly fanatic at the Rabbit Hole. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: As promised here's the next one. I'll try to upload again by the middle of the week. I hope you all enjoy. As always thanks for your support.**

Chapter 21: Moe's Salvation

Moe French considered himself to be a reasonable man. He came from a respectable family. True, they weren't that high up there in the classes of nobility but there weren't peasants.

And he had rose all the way up to a knight. A person looked upon with honor in his village. His daughter had played with the princess of the kingdom when she was younger, and was betrothed to a respectable young man.

What did his daughter to thank him though?

Played whore to that…that…devil!

For years, he had wondered what had happened to his daughter after she had agreed to go with that creature. However, he never expected her to fall in love with it. Or that she'd willingly live with it and more than that…undoubtedly.

What Moe didn't expect was that she had a son.

Gaston's son.

A salvation to them all.

Or a salvation for his family.

The boy could save his family name. Of course, the boy couldn't save Belle. She was too far-gone. Moe had seen that earlier when she threatened him. Belle used to never do that. She was always the dutiful daughter. Being with the demon had obviously rubbed off on her.

He needed another drink.

Thank God, for The Rabbit Hole. He was surprised that the Evil Queen was kind enough to put a bar in this small town. Then again, how could you go without a pub? A drink could make any bad day good and that's what Moe needed.

A drink.

Well, make that his fourth one for the evening.

He was only now starting to feel good. He still hadn't completely drank away the look of disgust in his daughter's face.

Didn't Belle realize he was only trying to help her?

Why did she insist on staying with that demon?

Moe shook his head. His grandson, he shouldn't be growing up like that. He should be growing up with Gaston—his father.

Gaston would've made the perfect son. Tall, muscular, truly a provider. He never saw why Belle wasn't okay with the idea of marriage. He remembered the look of scorn on her face when he told her that he had arranged for the two of them to wed.

"Really, Papa?"

They were in the library. His daughter's fascination with books always had bothered him. He knew there was something wrong with the way she'd just plop herself on a couch in the library with a mountain of books by her feet and be happy for the rest of the day.

She should do something productive with her life like take up needlepoint. And look at her now, actually working with books.

Truly a disgrace to the family name.

"I need another beer." He called to the bartender at this point.

"I'll be paying for it." A smooth voice said behind him.

Moe turned around and couldn't help but stare. Standing behind him stood a woman. Moe couldn't place her. Then again, he didn't know or expect to know everyone in Storybrooke. She was probably a peasant back in his old life. A very pretty peasant though.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A friend," The woman said.

God, even her voice was intoxicating. He really should've known her. "I don't know you."

"You wouldn't." She said. "Mind if I sit down?"

Women usually didn't come on to him. Moe couldn't even remember the last time he got laid. Therefore, the answer was yes.

He smiled at the woman as he eyed her tight shirt and oh so short skirt.

Apparently, he still had it. Now, how to find out who she was? Perhaps, being straightforward would work. "Have you ever been to the shop?"

"No. Unfortunately. I do like roses though. The red ones especially."

"Those are real beauties." Moe said. "You're not here to talk shop talk though, I hope."

"Oh, God no. The name's Alice by the way."

"Alice. That's a nice name for a nice looking lady."

"You flatter me to much." She said with a toothy grin.

But she was nice looking, toothy grin aside. Moe was really enchanted; he couldn't help but smile at her cute as a button appearance.

She sighed. "I've been thinking about you, Moe, since the curse broke."

"Have you, love?"

"Yes," She said. "Did you ever find out what happened to your daughter?"

He felt his body tensing. "Belle? Yeah, the whole town knows she's shaking up with that thing."

Moe still couldn't believe it himself. His precious Belle had been willing sleeping in that demon's bed. And while it was true that The Dark One resembled a man in this world, Moe knew better. That underneath that fancy pant's suit of his, hundred dollar haircuts, and cufflinks that could payoff his mortgage was the black heart of a monster.

She sighed. "I'm sorry to hear about that, but I wasn't talking about Belle. I was talking about your grandson, Harry."

"You know about my grandson?" He asked, "Have you seen him?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, I have. You need to help him. He needs to be away from that…that…"

"How?" Moe asked suddenly.

Despite common belief, he wasn't totally daft. He still had a few brain cells there even though he spent the past twenty-eight years deciding why the hell florist's ordered baby's breath when no one liked it.

"I was a nurse in another life," The woman said. "Harry's nurse."

"You worked with that demon?"

"I had no choice." The woman said. "You know how the Dark One can be."

Oh, did Moe know.

"Yet, you left his services."

"Soon as I had a chance." The woman said as she motioned the bartender to bring her another drink—whiskey Moe would later find out.

"Why didn't you tell me about my grandson sooner?" He asked, "The curse has been broken for months now. Didn't I have the right to know?"

Once again, this sort of interrogation prided Moe.

The former nursemaid of his grandson blinked for a minute. "It's a little hard to talk about. I really didn't know what happened to Harry, that thing has only let him go outside recently."

Moe nodded. "That right there tells you something's wrong. A boy his age should be getting lots of fresh air."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I agree whole heartedly. Which was why I wanted to meet with you."

Moe chuckled as he took a sip of the dark stout that the bartender had handed him.

"I don't get what's so funny?" The nursemaid said.

"Lady," Moe said. "I have been trying to figure out how to intervene for almost a decade. And every time I do something, how do I get portrayed, like I'm the bloody monster."

The woman eyed him quietly for a moment before she said, "What if I can help?"

Now this interested Moe. He couldn't see how the woman could help him. No, really he couldn't. If she was the Dark One's glorified nanny for his grandson, then she obviously was no match to that demon.

Moe chuckled as he gulped down another drink. "Lady, I doubt you can help me. Admit it, no one is a match for that creature. I even asked The Blue Fairy to do something about Belle and she said that she couldn't. That she had already pushed the demon as much as she could. Whatever that means."

The nanny pursed her lips. "That might be true, but let's just say I didn't leave the Dark One's empty handed."

Now, Moe was interested. "What are you talking about?"

The woman took a delicate sip (seriously, who takes a delicate sip) of whiskey and said, "Oh, now you're interested."

"I am interested if it involves saving my grandson. What did you take?"

"Something that will help you, gain control of him." The woman said. "And something that will keep you from forgetting yourself when you take him out of town."

Moe looked at her, "Cross the town's line?"

"Yes," The woman said. "It's the only way. The Dark One's magic won't work then. You can raise the boy to be a respectable citizen there."

Moe nodded. It sounded like a very good idea for him. The woman was right the magic that the Dark One had released in the world was confined to Storybrooke. If he could manage to get his grandson out of Storybrooke, then the demon would have no control over him.

It was the perfect solution.

Though, he was a teeny bit skeptical about crossing the town's line. He had only lived in Storybrooke in this realm; he knew it was his only option. He was sure that he could make it too. Selling flowers was a profitable career, when you didn't have to pay ridiculously amounts of loans back to a tyrannical imp.

If he were sober, Moe would've wondered about the sudden boost in confidence. Realistically, he knew that times were hard. And people were much more willing to buy designer strawberries and jewelry than wilted flowers whenever they romanced someone. But he didn't think of these things, instead he thought about the possible salvation for his grandson.

"Do I owe you anything?" He asked the nursemaid.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. Saving the boy, that's enough for me. Now, let me tell you about what I got from The Dark One's stashes that will help you keep your memories."

* * *

><p>Despite, the fact that this was the only situation, Moe couldn't help but feel dirty as he held the potions that the woman had given him.<p>

Magic.

He hated it.

He remembered resolving to use it that one time before. And look where it had got him then, a corrupted daughter.

The means will justify the ends, he kept telling himself. Though, he couldn't help but reflect on the vow he made to never use magic again after Belle had left.

He sighed. Even with magic, the whole plan was going to be difficult. Finding the boy would be next to impossible. Moe hadn't even seen Harry yet.

Seriously, Harry. What sort of name was that?

Common. Knowing Belle it was probably after some stupid book character. That was one thing he was going to make sure about Harry's upbringing, no books. He was going to grow up to be just like Gaston—Moe thought. No way was he going to be another Belle.

He knew there would be a lot of work to be done. The boy had grown up with his heretic daughter and that demon for so many years, but he was confident he could do it. Especially after they got away from the town.

He was sure he could do it though. He had to do it. Of course, things would be easier for the boy once they got across the town's line. Unlike Moe, the boy wouldn't be taking a memory potion.

A part of him knew he was wrong. He shouldn't be taking the lad's memories, but Moe knew it was the only way.

Look at Belle; she'd never be able to see reason. A part of him, desperately wanted to take his daughter with him, but he knew he couldn't do that. The creature wanted Belle and would protect her.

Her son with Gaston though, Moe was betting otherwise. The Dark One had no claim to him. And Moe knew the importance of biology, he should be glad Moe was getting rid of Harry.

At least that's how he rationalized the situation.

What Moe didn't think about was the fact that the imp had raised Harry since he was born. However, you couldn't exactly blame him for not having any logic since he had had six beers and some whiskey.

As he made his way down the street towards his house, his mind began to wonder just how he was going to convince the boy to come with him.

Candy might be a good way.

Boys liked candy. Look at that Hansel kid. It's too bad he couldn't make the flower shop look like it was a candy shop.

He also wondered how he was going to recognize the kid. Sure, his nursemaid had given him a description, and Moe knew he'd be able to recognize Gaston's son anywhere, but what if the devil had put enchantments on the boy.

He knew he had put other spells on him, at least that's what the nursemaid seemed to imply when she handed him a potion that would eliminate any wards or tracking spells that the imp might've placed on the boy.

Moe couldn't help but smile at this. For once, he had the upper hand and the demon didn't even know it.

He was so caught up in his future glory that he almost didn't see the small figure dart in front of him.

Moe slammed on the breaks hoping he wouldn't hit the figure. He didn't need a DWI. Going to jail was not in the plans right now. Once the truck came to a complete stop, Moe got out to see what he had hit.

Imagine to his surprise when he saw a small boy lying there on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Moe tried to figure out who the kid was, and see if it was possible if he could manage to bribe his family into not calling the sheriff. He must be more inebriated than he originally thought, because he could not place the kid.

Oh, well. Might as well take him back to his place then.

Yeah, he was so drunk he didn't do the responsible thing (i.e. call 911).

Instead, he just picked the boy up and threw him in the back of his truck.

He was so sloshed that he wasn't even panicking. In his mind, Moe figured that once the boy woke up he could offer him and his family free roses and all would be well. Or for that matter, maybe he wouldn't even have to worry about giving the free flowers. He was planning on leaving soon with his grandson…

"Bloody hell." He heard a small voice saying from the back of his car. "Where am I?"

Good thing no one else was on the road, Moe probably would've had another car wreck then as he turned around to look at his victim.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did you hit me?" The boy asked. "Seriously. Does this place even have a DVLA? Regina really messed up on that."

"Huh?" Moe said.

The boy shook his head. "God, he's really going to kill me now."

Moe ignored the boy's babbling. "Who are you?"

"Harry." The boy said. "My name is Harry."

Moe slammed on the breaks.

"Seriously?" The boy said. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No." Moe said. "No, I'm trying to save your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Preview: Petunia and Vernon start learning that you never make a deal with the Dark One.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Enjoy the chapter, this is just the tip of the iceberg for the Dursleys and keep in mind that all isn't what it seems. I'll try to get the next one out Friday or Saturday-aiming for Friday. As always thanks for the support.**

Chapter 22: Meanwhile….

_Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey_

Petunia Dursley sighed heavily as she took a sip of tea. They did it. They had somehow managed to make in back to England in one piece and those freaks hadn't been asking where the brat was.

For weeks, she and Vernon had been worried since leaving that stupid town. God, that place was creepy. She was just glad that, that landowner or whatever had been willing to become the freak's full time custodian.

In a perfectly legal binding agreement.

Which made Petunia smile even more.

Even if those freaks came back, they couldn't mess with the law. She'd be sure to point that out to them.

Though, Petunia hoped she'd never have to deal with them again.

There was just a sense of dread in the whole thing, even though normalcy seemed to flow around them these days.

Petunia had not felt this relaxed since before that hussy of a sister of hers got killed. Actually, she felt better than she did back then. No Lily this and Lily that, it was just pure peace. She could enjoy the little things in life. Taking Dudley to play rugby. Going to dinner with Vernon. Even shopping for groceries, the normalcy was just nice.

Quaint like the Cotswolds.

She wondered if that man had figured out what a problem the little freak was yet. Neither Petunia or Vernon could figure, why a man who wore such a fancy suit would want to have custody of that freak.

However, Vernon told her not to ask questions since this was their golden opportunity to be done with that mess.

Which was why they signed the papers. And they signed the confidentiality agreement to not tell anyone what happened in that town.

God, Petunia couldn't even remember what it's name was. Let alone the man who had taken the freak off of their hands

Weird.

Not that she'd tell any of her friends what happened there anyway, that place was just full of freaks.

Even that man and his fancy suit were sort of freakish. Though, it was Armani.

Petunia sighed as put some milk in her tea. She had so much to do. She needed to pick up Dudley from practice. Buy a new dress for that dinner Vernon's company was holding. Make sure that Vernon had booked them a hotel room in London, because there was no way she was driving back to Surrey that night since Vernon would no doubt indulge in some liquor.

Plus, the hotel that meeting was being held at was quite posh and Petunia could do with some romance.

She smiled as she thought about how the mood had considerably lightened up between her and her husband these past two days. It was almost as if they were newlyweds, with a twelve-year-old.

Dudley was hardly a burden always playing with his mates. Fine lad and getting so big too.

This was truly their time, she thought. Nothing was going to ruin it. No surprise spawn from a dead sister of hers could haunt her now.

She still hadn't been able to figure out how Lily was able to have that brat of hers. Lily was supposed to be infertile. Petunia had been there throughout all those appointments her sister had as a teen, she knew her family history. After all, she and Vernon had to result to IVF to have Dudley and her problems were nowhere near as severe as Lily's. Yet, Lily and James somehow had been able to have the freak after all.

Probably by some sort of freakish magic.

Petunia shuddered and wondered if it would be too early for a glass of wine when her phone rang.

She smiled when she saw it was Vernon.

These past few weeks he had been so wonderful to her, calling just to say he loved her and he had even loosened up on spending. He had taken Petunia to get a steak dinner just the other day; she was remembering the man she married.

However, he wasn't calling her that day to tell her he loved her. Instead, Vernon was in tears!

This was truly alarming because Vernon never cried. Not at the end of _Bambi_. Not when Dudley had performed that adorable role as the lion in his primary school's production of _The Lion and the Mouse_. And not when Marge's best dog died.

Yet, he was bawling on the phone right now. Something about the company being bought out by some rich American and how Vernon had been let go.

"Let go!" Petunia cried. "But why, Vernon?"

He didn't say much more other than that he'd talk to her when he got home. When he figured out how to get home, that is. Since he had a company car that had been promptly repossessed.

Petunia really needed that drink now.

How could this be happening? Vernon was one of Grunning's best employees. He had even gotten employee of the month a couple of months ago. Petunia remembered making a big deal about the free fruit basket Vernon had been given to all her friends.

That Misty Gibbons looked like she was about to deck her.

Like Petunia cared.

She shook her head. She didn't get it. Their lives were finally coming together the way she hoped they would. They were getting a happily ever after. There was no freak to get in the way.

And now, Vernon had been sacked. It just didn't make sense. Suddenly nothing felt right to Petunia. The tea that had tasted so good on the patio a few minutes ago was too hot. And she now had a headache and did not feel in the mood at all to pick up Dudders.

God, they'd probably have to cancel their vacation to Granada this year and they were looking so forward to it. Finally, they'd be able to bask in the sun, without the freak…but now.

Petunia bit her lip.

They could fix this, he told herself. Vernon could worm his way back into the company or get a better job. All he had to do was meet this American and plead his case, he knew how to make an impression.

And she would help. She'd make her famous Cornish hen dish with a pudding. She'd also make her famous sangria that she got out of one of the fancy lady's magazines. A couple of glasses of that sangria and he'd really be eating out of their hand. And Dudley would be the perfect gentleman. She'd get him and Vernon matching dinner jackets. Yes, that might just work. Petunia of course, would dress as the dutiful wife. Maybe some beige and pearls?

Perfect.

She'd talk to Vernon tonight. Get him cheered up, and they'd start plotting their next move.

Now though, she really had to pick up Dudders. She was, after all, fifteen minutes late.

She wasn't prepared for how upset Dudley was. The way he kept snipping at her was really not called for. She kept asking what was wrong too, but all she got out of it was. "I don't want to talk about it."

Was her little boy becoming a sullen teenager?

Surely, not her Dudders. Petunia was half in mind to give him a good talking too, but instead she told him to go up to his room and watch _Dr. Who_ or whatever it was he was watching these days.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Only freaks watch _Dr. Who_!" Dudley said aghast. "I'm not a freak. I watch cool shows like _Top Gear._"

"Of course not, Dudley." Petunia said. "I just thought…"

He rolled his eyes. "You thought I was a freak. I'm not him, Mum, I'm not!"

She really didn't get this irrational behavior. "I never said you were, sweetums."

No, her Dudders was nothing like that nasty Potter boy. They looked and acted nothing alike. Well, Dudley might've been acting a bit like that boy today. Sullen. But usually, he was such a sunny bunny. She didn't even know why she would've thought to compare the two of them.

"Dudley," She said. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." He ran up the stairs causing the house to shudder.

Petunia sighed heavily. Deciding that she needed that wine now. She wondered if Vernon had managed to get a ride home.

He hadn't. And he had just figured out that the tube couldn't take him all the way to Surrey and that he was going to have to take a bus.

Petunia sighed heavily. Public transportation was so filthy. Imagine the diseases you could get from being on such a thing. That's why she always had the freak do the marketing for her, when Vernon took the car.

It looked though that the bus would be in her near future, until she and Vernon figured a way to figure out things with that American.

Yes, a glass of wine was in order.

She figured maybe something stiffer was in order, but she couldn't push it. Imagine if the neighbor's saw her making a cocktail at three in the afternoon.

The embarrassment!

Though, with the shades down she knew that that's what she had to do for Vernon. The poor dear would undoubtedly be in a need of something strong when he got home.

Yes, a vodka martini would do nicely. She remembered that drink was the only thing that got them through the days the freak first came here. Lots and lots of vodka martinis.

Sigh. She was hoping they could do champagne for once.

It took longer than she thought for him to get home. She had already gone through half a bottle of wine and resorted to ordering takeout—there was no way she could go about fixing the stew she had been planning to make for dinner.

Instead, it was Chinese. The most surprising thing about it, Dudley didn't want anything. In fact, when Petunia had gone up to his room, he told her to go away. She ended up getting some of the orange beef for him, but it worried her he wasn't eating.

Perhaps, he was catching something.

Maybe one of those nasty Americans gave him something at the hospital. They had to spend way too much time there because of the freak. Those hospitals were just so dirty. Imagine the germs that her Diddykins could've caught.

Yes, if he was still moody later this evening, she'd definitely be taking his temperature.

As she was thinking this the front door opened and Vernon slumped in. His normally pressed suit was rumpled and he smelt quite ripe.

"Bloody bus wasn't air conditioned." He explained as he walked in.

"I made you a vodka martini." Petunia said.

"Good." He said looking at her, "I can't believe I've been sacked. Fifteen years with the company."

"It must be a mistake." Petunia said.

Vernon shook his head. "I'll tell you what's wrong. Foreigners taking over a good English company. Bloody Americans. I should've suspected enough with that conference in Maine."  
>Petunia suggested he take a sip of his drink.<p>

Vernon followed her advice, but drained the entire glass. Luckily, Petunia was ready with another.

"Surely, we can show them they were wrong." Petunia said. "What about a nice normal dinner party to the new owner?"\

"He's an American, Pet. Besides, not much is known."

"Surely, you have a name. Vernon, I really think an invite to dinner can change things around. It will show ingenuity."

"Ingenuity." He said, "Yes, I like that. It sounds business like. Professional. I'll make some calls, Pet. I really think this has to be a mistake. I am responsible for the profit increasesat the company."

"Exactly!" She said.

This was good. Though, it might've been the booze that made him so agreeable.

"I'll see what I can find about Spinner Enterprises. Stupid owner, keeps himself anonymous. But I'm sure I can get one of the secretaries at Grunnings to give me his contact information."

"I'm sure," Petunia said. "Things are looking up, Vernon."

"You damn straight they are." He slurred. "Where's Dudders?"

"I'm afraid he's not feeling well." Petunia said. "Poor thing didn't even want orange beef."

"That doesn't sound like the little chap." Vernon said.

Petunia sighed. "I wonder if he caught something in that hospital. You know, I'm going to check on him. He needs to eat something or he'll waste away."  
>Vernon nodded. "You do that. I'm going to get another drink."<p>

Good, that would keep him occupied. Better than having him scream and yell, like she thought he was going to. Petunia really couldn't handle the stress these days. Even though the freak was no longer a problem, it just sometimes got too much for her.

She just wanted to go to Granada with that a glass of sangria. Was that too much to ask for?

She was hoping that by this point, Dudders would've been relaxed. Yet, he still wasn't cooperative when she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He snapped.

"Honey, you need to eat." Petunia said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Dudley didn't answer. That was it, Petunia was going in.

Imagine to her surprise when she found the door was locked.

"Dudley," She called. "Unlock the door, darling. Mummy wants to see if you have a temperature."

"Go away," He said.

"I have chocolate ice cream." That usually did the trick.

However, it didn't do the trick this time. Petunia frowned as she got the key out of her pocket. She knew that she should be giving her son privacy; at least that's what the parenting magazines always said. But she couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with her Dudders. He never acted like this.

When Petunia put the key in the lock though, something unexpected happened. She felt her whole body be thrown forward against the wall behind the door.

It was like…

No, those freaks were gone.

"Dudley!" She called frantically after she was able to catch her breath.

"Petunia! What is that racket?" Called a drunk Vernon from downstairs.

"It's Dudley." Petunia said. "Dudley! Are you okay, did those freaks…"

The door opened. A crying Dudley came out. "It wasn't them, Mum. I'm…I'm a freak."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Preview: Regina is called to use Magic CSI.<strong>


End file.
